A Prescription of Hope
by AvidVillain95
Summary: Regina is a famous surgeon who is in need of a babysitter. Enter Emma Swan a student at NYU studying to be doctor. Will love prevail or will their dark pasts hinder them from making the connection they so desperately need? Or will they wait and be to late for a chance at true love? *No curse or Storybrooke, centered in a made up city*. Rated M for language and LEMONS/SMUT later.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon a Time nor the characters. This story involves no curse or Storybrooke. The story takes place in Hope, NY which doesn't actually exist. I am writing a story based on research and prior knowledge of the doctoral world so if anything is wrong please feel free to shoot me a message and Ill correct it. Feel free to leave comments and follow as well. Thanks and Enjoy! –A**

" **A writer's heart is just a blank pad, their imagination is the pen."**

 **Chapter 1**

Regina sighed heavily having just finished surgery she was exhausted. The concentration and will power it took to stand for countless hours, while focusing on precision was enough to bring her to her knees. The vibration in her pocket momentarily pulling her from the weary state she found herself in. "

Hello Kathryn to what do I owe the pleasure?"

It wasn't that she wasn't happy to hear from her childhood best friend but life had thrown a curve and they had both taken it in stride. Kathryn had been trained and tailored from a young age to be able to run the families resort. While Regina had been trusted to follow in the footsteps of her mother. Becoming a cardiac surgeon, dealing with hearts was kind of a family thing. Kathryn's families resort the Midas Touch was a renowned and very well known getaway mainly because so many celebrities journeyed there to relax and take their attempt at normalcy.

"Well hello to you too lovely. You can start by having lunch with me today." It seemed at that very moment hunger seemed to join their conversation. As her stomach growled she looked for a valid excuse. To why she didn't want to join, bracing her weight on the nurse's station.

"Kat I'm swamped today another time perhaps?" A loud sigh came over the phone and Regina assumed the excuse was enough.

"I can totally see you're busy," Regina looked up to see her friend's silhouette before her. Offering a confused look to Kathryn as she hung up the phone and moved to embrace the woman tiredly.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be supervising a resort or doing something financially based?"

"Well I could be but it seems your PA is concerned about you." The blonde stated offering a frown at her the information Regina's assistant had given her.

Her brow furrowed, "Sidney? He is concerned about me? Being a mother and famous surgeon would consume anyone's schedule." Regina stated trying to prove a point. Kathryn seemed to mull over what her friend said. The brunette's shoulders tensed as she put up her emotional walls to protect herself, which usually happened out of fear of being hurt.

"Listen," Kathryn started again trying to throw fact behind her statement. "I already talked to the boss and got it approved. Sidney cleared your schedule so you are free of surgeries and appointments. Anything that needed to be taken care of has been considered and carried out thoroughly. I don't own resorts for nothing, I am good at this Regina." The blonde said pleading with her best friend though it seemed as though she was failing miserably. So she resorted in the most direct and sincere way she knew how.

Closing the distance between them. Kathryn grabbed her best friend's chin gently forcing her to look deeply into her eyes. Regina looked up to see aqua colored retinas that somehow managed to seem full of love and concern. It seemed whenever Kathryn couldn't get to Regina by words she used a tactic she had as a child and Regina inwardly cringed to know it still worked. Kathryn waited patiently, careful to maintain the compassionate touch as she waited for Regina's response. When she was reward with a hesitant nod she almost squealed but managed to keep herself under control. Releasing her chin she told the brunette she would wait for her in the limousine while she changed. Regina couldn't be sure but she could have sworn her friend skipped a couple steps before walking again with the poise of a CEO.

As she proceeded down the hospital wing she greeted her fellow doctors and several interns and residents before making it to her office. She had to admit even to herself the thought of Sidney being concerned about her was heartwarming. ' _Probably the only one to give a damn about me,'_ she thought inwardly as she began to re-dress. Around the hospital she had earned the title of 'THE EVIL QUEEN.'

 _The Evil Queen,_ she smirked realizing the name was probably more accurate than she wanted to let on. Being a renowned surgeon meant she had to have an unbending and unfaltering rule, especially when it came to picking the best interns and residents that would study under her. She had managed to make a boot camp like service. Aiding in weeding out any of those with a will to weak to survive. Being a surgeon or famous for that matter meant you had to have thick skin and an iron will. Meaning not everyone would be able to handle it and in honest Regina thought herself doing them a service to realize it early on. A sigh escaped her lips as she took a seat to finish putting on her crème colored Jimmy Choo heels that match the blouse she had chosen along with a pair of black slacks and matching blazer. Firing up her computer she typed out a quick thank you to Sidney and alerted him that should could be reached by pager or cell phone. With the last bit of business handled she grabbed her purse and proceeded to the exit where her friend awaited her.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

The restaurant was one of Regina's favorites. She had on several occasions told Kathryn about it over the phone. She was even more ecstatic that her friend had been paying attention and set up a reservation. The hostess picked up two menus and guided them to their seats. Handing the women their menus when both had sat, offering a smile and telling them she hoped they had a great evening. The restaurant was small but held a five star standard accompanied by great service and small business like atmosphere.

"So what should I order since this seems to be one of your favorite hovels to eat?"

Playful placing a well-manicured hand to her chest in feigned shock, "Hovel? Really dear is that what you consider this restaurant? If that's the case," she removed her hand from her chest, placed her elbow on the table and her head on her balled fist and looked toward Kathryn.

She laughed before continuing, "What do you consider the people who eat here?" Mulling over the question she began to answer but was interrupted by a young waiter. The man was dressed in all white from head to toe despite the black apron that was tied around his waist. Regina estimated he was in his early 20's with raven colored hair slicked back into a neat hair style. He smiled and pulled out his pad to write down their order.

With it being her first time Kathryn motioned Regina to go ahead, "May I have the chicken Parmesan and your best selection of house Merlot? Thanks." She said handing the menu back to the young man which he received with a smile.

"You ma'am?"

"Um I think I will have a slice of your triple chocolate cake paired with your best red wine. Thank you." The young man jotted down the orders after taking her menu and retreated the kitchen to have it filled.

"Drop it, we have a lot to discuss and catch up on," Kathryn said more forcefully then she had intended but smiled when Regina lowered the complimentary glass of water. "Tell me about work…oh thank you." She said watching the young man place each woman's respectable glass in its proper location before retreating again.

Kathryn drew her attention back to her dinner partner as she started again. "How's work and Henry?"

At the mention of her five year old son's name she began to focus more intently on the conversation before her. "Oh Kat he is young, brilliant and creative. He just started kindergarten though he was worried with his birthday being so close to the midway of the school year he might be picked on being 6 in kindergarten. I tried to reassure him that there are many 6 year olds in kindergarten but he didn't seem too convinced and it almost broke my heart." _'Shit it's almost time to pick him up,'_ she thought as she began to stand.

"Where on earth do you think you are going?"

Regina shot her friend an 'I really have to go look' but the blonde waved it off.

"Have a seat Regina or I will make you," she said through gritted teeth and half smile that grazed her lips.

"Kathryn I must pick up Henry his tutoring gets out at 7:15," she looked down at her diamond Rolex before looking back up at her friend.

"It's already 6:30 Kat I have to…" She didn't get the chance to finish.

"I will gladly alert all of the media that you should receive the mother of the year award. Do you really think I would leave MY Godchild out in the cold? Has it been that long that you don't have faith in me. What is wrong with me wanting to make sure you are okay and to give you a chance to relax and not have so much stress?" Their conversation attracting several onlookers as Kathryn sighed and retook her sit extending her hand telling Regina to follow suit.

"Kat it's not that," in a tone that was barely audible. Reclaiming her seat. "It's just he is growing so fast and with my work schedule I barely get the chance to see or be with him. I am a stranger in my own home due to the wishes of my mother." Kathryn could understand but it was when she saw tears fall she knew that this matter was really solemn to her best friend.

Fishing around in her purse she located a tissue and held it out for Regina to take. "Thanks. I am sorry you are so right, you know I trust you Kathryn."

"Let's talk about something else," the blonde said placing a hand over her best friends. A silence feel between the women as they ate from their dishes. "So Henry is good, what about you any love interests?" Furrowing her brows she looked up to give the blonde a puzzling look. "Do you mean to tell me you haven't been looking? Have you even gone on a date?" Poking her fork more forcefully into the chicken breast then she had to, she nodded confirming her friends assumption. "Regina," conviction dripping from her name as her friend looked at her in disappointment."Why?"

"When would I have the time? Not to mention I am constantly busy and Henry is my number one priority?"

"What you really mean is you're scared to put your heart out there again and have to suffer what you went through again." Regina hated that Kathryn was able to see through her ploy no matter how much of it was true.

"Do you think you can hide behind Henry forever? If you won't do something then I will step in."

Brown orbs shot to aqua orbs as her friend offered an evil smile. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh but I would, I will even drag your parents into it. So will you be going willingly or forcefully?" Defeat eased into her shoulders as she hung her head, embracing the idea of dating after so long of busying herself to make sure she never had to again.

"Fine if I must. But I do have conditions."

Kathryn was unable to contain the excitement that came from her mouth, "Fine whatever you want."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Regina sat at her desk scrolling through several documents that really didn't hold her interest. Some ranged from people trying to be referred to her as new patients, others wanted her to teach a seminar and the rest were updates on several of her patients. Her phone screen vibrated and lit up as a message displayed:

 _Hey Gina,_

 _In all the excitement I forgot to ask what your requirements were. I am sure they will be interesting because you are. So I am eager to hear from you._

 _Love you XOXO_

' _I can't believe I agreed to this.'_ Regina quickly typed back a response.

 _Hey Kat,_

 _If I am gonna do this I need someone to watch Henry. I refuse to let my mother. She may corrupt him and if that happens. I'll never forgive myself or you for that matter._

 _They must get your approval as well as mine_

 _They have to be smart and have a flexible schedule_

 _Love Gina_

 _HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE_

Kathryn read and reread the text message. Realizing that this was bound to be more of a challenge then she had bargained for, then an idea spring to her mind. Hitting the intercom she called for her assistant. "Yes Ms. Midas how may I assist you today ma'am?"

"Just the man I needed to see. Didn't we just hire an intern? Young girl I think she in her early to mid-20's long blonde hair?" Pulling an Ipad from his messenger bag, he made quick swipes and nodded his head.

"Yes her name is Emma Swan. She is 23 but she isn't an intern she applied for the nursery position in New York and it was given to her. According to the HR rep she has great manners and personality, impeccable references and is great with children. She is in college so the job I would assume is to help with expenses."

Beaming a smile at the information she was given, "Perfect tell her she is fired!"

"Excuse me?" He said as his eyes fell to hers.

"Just as I said and alert her that she will be receiving a call directly from me. She couldn't have come along at better time."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Hello Ms. Swan my name is Kathryn Midas."

"As in Midas Resorts?" Emma said venom dripping from her voice probably in response to being hired then immediately fired.

"Well yes. You see I don't usually make personal calls. But I would like to offer you another position instead. I will be in New York for a meeting would you like to meet and talk?" Silence fell over the phone as the older woman waited for her response.

"What time and where?"

Kathryn recognized a hint of suspicion in the girl's voice but easily over looked. It this was a favor for her best friend. "You go to NYU correct? Is there somewhere close to campus so you don't have far to travel?" As she waited for a response she hit the intercom and Mr. Knight peered around the door signaling him to come in.

"Ms. Midas?"

"Yes I am still here dear. Ok I will meet you there. How does 10:00 sound? It does perfect I will see you bright and early Monday dear. Thank you again."

Removing the phone from her ear she placed it on the cradle in front of her, "Benjamin I need a flight to New York Monday I have a meeting at 7, then I will be meeting Ms. Swan at 10. So I suppose I will need a car as well. Oh and make a note that I need to call Regina to make sure I can stay with her. She will also need to be present for the interview I suppose. Make another note." Kathryn smiled as she watched her assistant scribble her desires on a pad before looking up to confirm that was all. In all honesty she had an attraction to the young man but knew fraternizing in the work place was frowned upon. Then again what was the purpose of being a boss if there was no fun involved.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Monday morning came all too quickly for Emma. Groaning she swatted at the alarm on her phone. She only managing to make matters worse as she hit the side of the phone causing it to crash and tumble under her bed. ' _Damn it,_ ' she forced herself from the comforts of her warm bed to go in search of her phone. She tried to move the boxes under her bed easily as to not disturb her roommate. However she failed in her attempt as a flying pillow connected with the back of her head.

"What the hell Swan you know I have class soon!"

Emma turned to face a bed head ridden brunette who used her elbows to prop herself up so Emma could see her. "Well Ruby if you didn't try partying so hard maybe everything wouldn't sound overly loud to you," she offered with a chuckle as she tossed the pillow back to her un-expecting friend.

"Amusing Swan but who will be the life of the party should I not be there? Exactly... I am doing our classmates and school a service!" Giving up the momentary search for her phone to just sit and listen to Ruby's explanation. "You see with us being seniors' love, we not only have to hit the books hard but parties too. We have to make a statement. There was this sophomore named Belle at the party she was beautiful. Never have I seen something so tempting and dangerous. Why is she dangerous? Because she's a book geek," Ruby said as her mouth curved into a frown.

Doubling over from her floor position Emma began to laugh but was only rewarded with a scowl. "Ha-ha Ruby and here I thought you were some macho go get her type female and your scared because she is a… bookworm." Emma couldn't hold back as another wave of laughter surged through her belly.

"Emma I am serious I am interested but I may not be the smartest and apparently she is good at this studying and learning thing. Help me Swan what do I do?" Emma pondered the question as she wiped the corner of her eyes, due to her boisterous laughter. It was at that moment her phone alarm went off again pulling her from giving Ruby a momentary solution. Stretching pass the several boxes that were loitered under her bed Emma's fingertips pushed the phone deeper before she tried again and managed to grab it.

"Honestly Ruby just go for it." Emma managed as she evaluated her phone to make sure no damage was done from the fall. "Your grades aren't horrible but you can still get a tutor. If she is as smart as you think she is then most likely she is a tutor. I would hurry though you know tutors get taken qu…," the blonde didn't have time to finish before she was yanked off the floor and forced into the brunette's tight hug.

Taking a step back to allow her to breath, "Emma you are a genius no wonder you are at the top of our class not to mention your major." Blushing at her friend's compliment as she shrugged trying to shake off the praise though it did feel good to be noticed. After being bounced from foster home to foster home Emma had finally managed to make a home with the vibrant Mary Margret and charming David Nolan. They had found her late in life, Emma had been 17 at the time and had given up hope until the couple had asked if she wanted to make their family whole. Smiling, she remembered Mary Margret pushing her to do her best in school seeing as her occupation was a teacher. They had both cried together on Emma's 18th birthday when they saw her hard work pay off with her being accepted to multiple colleges but it was when she received the letter from NYU. Her dream school that the water works had truly began. With Mary Margret and Emma only being separated by a few years they thought of one another more like sisters which somehow worked for Emma, though she knew Mary Margret longed for Emma to call her mother.

' _Maybe one day,'_ Emma thought to herself as she leapt onto her bed.

"Hey you never told me about what happened yesterday."

"I am not sure what you mean?" A heavy scoff escaped Ruby's lips as she mirror Emma's sitting position on her own bed.

"Didn't you go off to some fancy interview or something? You came back happy one second and distraught the next. I meant to ask but I had um… prior arrangements." Emma shot her best friend a curious look as she replayed the day in her head.

"Oh that yea well let's say it definitely won't make the top forty on my favorite things that happened." Running a hand through her long blonde hair as she tried to simplify her day, "So I went got the job," Ruby interrupted Emma with her congratulations and excitement before the blonde held up her hand to signal that wasn't all that happened. "I got the job managed to make it back it back on campus before receiving another call saying I was fired and the CEO would call make directly."

Silence fell between the girls as Emma allowed her best friend to allow the information to sink in before she continued, "So now I am going to meet with the CEO of Midas Touch Resorts." Emma stated checking the time on her phone, "Shit is that really the time? It's already 9:36, it will take me 45 minutes to reach there by tram not to mention I haven't dressed yet." Ruby felt bad as she watched her friend dance and scramble around the room then she remembered her emergency date kit in her car.

"Emma can you change in the car? I can get you there in about 25 minutes give or take. But we have to get moving." She said grabbing her jacket and her keys as she helped Emma grab a few things before rushing her out of the door. If this was a chance for Emma to be happy after what she had been through then it was worth the risk of Ruby getting another speeding ticket.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Regina and Kathryn walked into the restaurant and were guided to their seats. Regina was use to giving interviews but for some reason she was nervous and fidgeting. "Will you stop squirming? God you would never think you were a 'powerful' surgeon." Kathryn said jokingly as she bumped shoulders with the brunette. She was rewarded with daggers from Regina's glare and the blonde held her hands up in surrender.

"You know damn well why I am nervous Kat anything involving Henry puts me on edge. As luck would have it that is exactly why I am here." The beeper on her hip chose that exact moment to light up alerting her she was needed back at the hospital. Her gaze dropped to her watch as the screen demonstrated it was five minutes till 10. "Kat I have to go if you approve of her hire her and bring her to the house this afternoon ok? I am sorry but I really must go."

Kathryn now deflated seemed to understand as she used her hands to shoo her friend away. A sympathetic yet appreciative smile graced Regina's lips as she turned on her heels in a semi-sprint towards the door. Pulling her phone from her pocket she began to tap the screen in hopes of being able to talk directly to her assistant. It wasn't until she felt the force of colliding with someone that she looked up.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" Regina said in rage as she proceeded toward the door barely acknowledging the blonde she rushed into. _'Real smooth doctor real smooth,'_ she thought glancing over her shoulder to see a blonde haired woman pick up her phone which Regina had caused her to drop. _'Doesn't matter Evil Queen you'll never see her again'_ with a sighed she turned back to the door and pushed her way through. She held up her hand and a taxi pulled to the curb and awaited her arrival. As soon as she took a seat she felt bad as she gave the driver direction and allowed the leather to cradle her, ' _Today can't get any worse can it?'_

 **I hope you guys like the first chapter. Regina is my favorite character on Once Upon a Time. Please feel free to leave comments or inbox any ideas you may have towards what should happen next. Thanks in advance -A (editted 1/2016)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so appreciative to everyone who followed or favorited my story it means so much to me. You guys are the reason I continue to write. I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **I am totally a sucker for Kathryn and Ruby being funny, bubbly and openly sarcastic towards their best friends so that will be displayed through a lot of my writing. I wanted to give Cora a more friendly touch but after season 5 and seeing her hurt Regina again I couldn't. I take all reviews and feedback my readers give and I try to apply it to the best of my ability if possible.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy –A**

" **There is no such thing as perfect, but you can be perfectly imperfect to the perfect person for you."**

 **Chapter 2**

"Miss Swan, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you," she said extending her hand toward the fellow blonde. The woman looked at her curiously before sliding her own hand into the older woman's.

"Like wise Ms. Midas, um you said over the phone you had another 'job' for me?"

The emphasize on job caused Kathryn to stare at the young women in bewilderment but also while having a slight appreciation for her approach at boldness. A smile grazed across Kathryn's lips, "Miss Swan though I may find you… attractive at best. You are certainly not my cup of tea dear. I am doing this for a friend in need of help." A tinge of red skated across the young blondes face as she realized what she had insinuated by her statement.

"Ms. Midas no I apologize I never mean…" Kathryn held her hand up to stop the young woman as she bit the inside of her jaw trying to hold back the chuckle that threatened to escape.

"No dear I apologize. I do that joke a lot it is in poor taste I suppose, I am known for being sarcastic unfortunately," she took a hold to one of the long curls that danced around her face and held it toward Emma. "See people think blondes are idiotic never smart, but I am a fair balance of both when convenient." The older blonde smiled and Emma found herself doing the same. "Now that you are more relaxed shall we order then begin?" Emma picked up the menu that was placed before her as she scanned the menu

' _What the hell is this?'_

She thought scanning through the menu not recognizing any of the menu items that were before her. Looking up Kathryn sensed the distress of the woman before her, "Is there a problem dear?"

' _Damn I am making a bad impression already.'_

Emma flashed the most convincing smile she could manage before nodding her head and she watched the woman shrug and return to her own menu.

A young man approached the table sporting a white buttoned up shirt with khakis and a tan tie. "Good morning ladies and welcome to Rogers de Fontaine may I start you off with drinks or an appetizer?" His eyes journeyed over Kathryn who motioned him to go to Emma and he smiled before locking eyes with the beautiful young woman before him. "Oh, um, are you…," he cleared his throat and tried again asking Emma if she was ready to order.

Kathryn watched the interaction with glee as it was apparent the young woman who was now intensely studying her menu and had no idea the waiter was checking her out. "Um," stretching her next to read the young waiters name tag "Steven, is it possible we can have two glasses of wine? Then we should be ready." Steven stood hesitantly staring at Emma like she was a unicorn in an enchanted forest and if he looked away she would disappear. It wasn't until Kathryn cleared her throat that the young man gave a quick smile then retreated to another table.

"Emma are you aware when someone is interested in you?" Green eyes shot up to meet blue as she shot Kathryn a disappointed look. "No not me we already went over that, plus I like someone already. God I honestly sound like I am back in high school, but that doesn't answer my question do you know when Miss Swan."

"No, I am usually the one to see someone I like and go after them," Emma admitted with a slight blush.

"Well if the waiter stares at you any harder, it would seem he is more attracted to you then I Miss Swan." Panic flooded Emma's face as she finally realized what the older blonde was trying to say. As much as Emma appreciated the man finding her attractive, she wasn't interested nor would she ever be. She had made the finally decision to be with women when she was in middle school when she had met Lily. From that moment on she had tried to hide it, she felt she couldn't trust any with the secret until she met Mary Margret.

On a girls night Emma had come home from college and had been drinking with her when it slipped out. Mary Margret had stopped mid-laugh and Emma had felt she was going to throw her out but instead she had hugged her and held on tightly.

' _Emma, David nor I could love you more than we already do even if we tried. And the fact that you were willing to share it with me be it accident or not means the world to me. We don't care if you are gay, bisexual or purple honey we love you for you. Emma always be yourself and the world will accept you more for being honest with yourself then if you aren't.'_

The memory of the first night she really connected with Mary Margret made Emma smile as she looked up to find the older blonde with a confused look upon her face. "Is something wrong dear? It looked as though you were caught in another time, did I offend you?"

"No, no nothing like that but I do have a confession and if it ruins my chances so be it, but I must be true to myself and my mother's love. Ms. Midas I am…," though Emma knew she had to say it, it didn't make it any easier. Biting her bottom lip as she clinched her hands into her lap she closed her eyes. "Ms. Midas I am not attracted to the waiter because… because I'm gay." Tears streamed down her face as she searched the shock expression of the blonde woman. _'Well now you've done it Swan,"_ she said as she hung her head wishing she had magic to poof herself out of the situation she found herself in.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Regina stared at the test results of one of her oldest patient. She was a kind old lady that had a big heart but not the best eating habits and in return her heart and arteries were suffering for it. "Well Eugenia I hate to admit it but unless you make quick changes to your life style I will have no other choice then to perform a bypass." She said frowning at the woman that sat before her. Her grey hair was braided on the sides and tucked into a small messy bun at the back of her head, while the rest of her was covered with a hospital gown.

"I really wish you would call me Granny like everyone else dear."

"If I call you Granny would it make you eat better?" Regina asked unable to help the laugh that escaped her throat at the sincere head shake of the elderly woman. "Fine ok, listen Granny if you don't change. I am afraid you might lose the diner. Combining stress with French fries here and there is simply bad for someone of your position." At the threat of losing her diner the woman seemed to perk up and became more attentive. Rolling her chair she reached into a portfolio on the wall pulling several pamphlets and papers that she handed to the gray haired woman. Regina explained each pamphlet thoroughly before issuing another warning and expressing how good it was to see the woman before leaving.

"I see you are hard at work daughter," the icy tone that came from behind her seemed to engulf her as she turned to face her mother.

"Ah, how nice it is to see you." Regina replied through a forced smile. As her mother pulled her into a tight embrace. Bile crept its way up her throat as she eased herself out of her mother's embrace. The brunette opened her mouth to speak when a force collided with her leg, if she hadn't planted her other foot to prevent from falling. Bending her head she looked down to see the top of her son's head as his chocolate colored hair swayed from side to side as he shook her leg in a hug. Both women laughed at the young boy before Regina bent and picked him up placing her son on her hip. "I don't remember having a patient this young, are you lost?"

Henry's face scrunched up as he glared at his mother, "No! I'm your thon." Regina smiled at the mispronunciation of the word son as she quickly corrected him.

"You mean you are my 's'on." She declared putting a clear emphasis on the letter s. Rather than risk another verbal correction he decided upon a vicious head shake earning a bright smile from his mother. "Wait, its Monday why is he here?" Regina asked placing her son in front of her as she turned her attention to the woman she loved to hate.

"Henry would you go to mommies office and play on her Ipad while we talk." He didn't have to be told that meant that the adults wanted to talk in private and he nodded as he practically skipped to his mother's office. Cora waited until she heard the door close before continuing, "Cut the dramatics Regina and I do mean now!" She said in the most hushed authoritative voice she could muster. Careful to not arouse the suspicion of on-lookers.

Seeing her daughter offer surrender as her shoulders seemed to lose some of their defiance brought a smile to Cora's aging face. "You can't continue to blame me for what happened. That is beside the point I suppose. Henry is here because his school let out early. Apparently there is a nasty gas leak and some of the students complained of being light headed. You would have known that had you answered your phone but since you didn't I am the next of kin so I picked him up. You should be celebrating me rather than doing…that. I am not sure what to call that honestly."

Pain raced up Regina's hand as she dug her nails deep into the soft flesh, trying to allow anything to serve as a distraction from the woman in front of her. Violent ideas and imagery danced across the brunette's frontal lobe and she immediately tried to shake the thoughts. She looked up at her mother with exhaustion in her eyes. As much as she wanted to battle her mother she had been busy all day. Bouncing from surgeries to appointments that had to be rescheduled due to yesterday's hiatus.

"Thank you mother I appreciate everything you do. I know you only hold my best interest in your heart and as much as I would like to stay I do have patients. You know with hearts." A mortified expression took position on Cora's face and the brunette quickly moved to ease over the situation, though she had meant what she said first. "Heart problems, ya know." She offered with a shrug.

The elderly woman gave a half convinced and half knowing nod. Regina satisfied by her mother's taken aback expression turned around and headed to her office to spend the last few minutes of freedom she had with her son before it was time for the next appointment. Her heart dropped as she looked through the glass window to the left of her office door and didn't see her son anywhere. Bursting through the door she called out his name in a panicked state. The sound of whispered giggles made her place a hand over her heart as she realized he was playing a famous round of hide and seek.

"Henry Mills! I do not have time to play with you mommy has to go back to work please come out," she said trying to hide the smile in her voice. Brown hair peered from around her desk and she offered him an award winning smile before charging toward him. "I found you!" She said as she spun and tickled the squirming boy in her arms. After a while the young boy grew limp in his mother's arms and she placed him in her chair as she squatted in front of him to check him out while they talked.

"Your Aunt Kathryn is coming to dinner." She said as she waved a finger in front of his face watching as his eyes followed with excitement. Kathryn was his God mother but he had such a tough time pronouncing it that they had agreed to call her his aunt. Henry didn't care about the titles as much as the treats she seemed to bring as bribery to win him over. Though Regina didn't allow him to watch as much television as other children she did allow it as a reward when he performed properly in school and behaved at home.

It seemed as though he grew a fond attraction to the sponge character and the blue cat that had a fish as a best friend. The brunette had tried to understand the television shows by asking her son questions but gave up when his only response became 'because'. Somehow Kathryn had managed to meet the voice actors and had them sign dolls and toys that they voiced in real life. No doll was alike but they seemed to find a way to stay into Henry's room and couldn't leave unless Regina wanted a tantrum on her hands.

"Will thhe bring another toy? It doethn't have to be tcribbled on I don't really like it that way." Henry stated as he shook his head addressing the signatures that had apparently ruined a perfect toy in his opinion.

"Maybe if you have behaved. Listen I think you are okay but if you feel bad tell grandma and I will be home as soon as I am done with work. Aunt Kathryn may have a friend with her I need you on your best behavior okay? Nodding his head as he slid his small hand into hers as they exited the room and walked toward a waiting Cora. Before reaching Cora, Regina bent down placing a kiss to her son's forehead and told him she loved him before releasing him and watching him gallivant toward his grandmother. The boy looked over his shoulder offering his mother a smile wave and a blown kiss as they walked out of the hospital. As soon as she watched her son leave Regina had to lean against the nurse station to prevent her knees from giving out. Tears threatened to fall as her beeper alerted her, assisting in keeping her tears at bay as she read the green illuminated screen. Staring at the door her son had walked through she shook her head before taking off in a sprint in the opposite direction.

Regina was greeted by the cold New York wind as the EMT's came crashing through the door, wheeling a man on a gurney. "What do we have Regina said as she took a hold to the cold steel bar aligning the wheeled bed.

"Male, 29, passed out while working. Heart is beating irregularly so we were told to take him to you. Name is Christopher Tassel." The EMT said as he handed the clipboard to Regina, who scanned it quickly.

"Sidney assist them to OR 5 and I will be there after I scrub in. Grab Leroy and Doc I have a feeling this will be a great learning opportunity for them as well as myself. And as much as it pains me to say it call Killian. I may need a second opinion before I continue," Regina said barely above audible but Sidney nodded in agreement before racing off to fulfill Regina's wishes. _'I already had one heartbreak today please don't make it two'_ she thought to herself as she watched the man being rolled down the hallway to OR 5.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Emma fell face first onto her mattress as soon as she entered into her room. It was growing more and more apparent to her that emotional rollercoasters were totally not her thing.

"So… how did it go E?" Ruby asked from her bed, which was sprawled with notebooks and textbooks. Emma turned to face Ruby and was baffled when she saw the quantity of books that laid across the bed and circled around her.

"Before I tell you that. What the hell is all of that," Emma asked using her hand to add effect. As she pointed toward the large books that littered her best friend's bed. "No way, you totally got her to become your tutor didn't you? And now she is actually making you do work?"

Ruby moved one of the larger textbooks off her pillow before she chucked it at Emma. "It's possible or maybe it is time I buckle down and get serious so I can graduate." The blonde shot her a 'sure that's it' look before repositioning herself in a sitting position on her bed to ready herself for the story she was sure Ruby was bound to give.

"Yea you're right. But you could still pretend for my sake. I took your advice and went to talk to my advisor and explained the situation to him and how I am turning over a new leaF and getting more serious with studying and applying myself. And as you know Mr. Archie was more than happy to oblige and suggested to assign me to a subject-rounded tutor. And me being the person I am said I had heard great things about a girl named Belle and so he set it up and now I see her every day at 1:30." Ruby smiled as she relived the moment through explaining it to Emma.

"You know," Emma started as she hopped off of her bed and headed toward their shared refrigerator and pulled out a can of coke. "Anyone who wasn't your best friend would consider that stalking. But if you are happy that's all that matters. Plus you're being forced to study by a beauty so it's a win-win right?" She said as she took a pull from the frosty can. Ruby seemed to ponder her friend's accusation before realizing what Emma had said earlier.

"Hey! I am no damn stalker I am just aggressively pursuing someone from a distance," the brunette offered with a sly wink. Emma only scoffed as she retook her seat. "I told you about my day, despite your side way comments now it's your turn cough it up Swan." Ruby practically screamed secretly wanting a reason to put the heavy books away even if only temporarily. She patiently waited as Emma sucked down the rest of her soda.

"Apparently I got fired from being a babysitter to become a babysitter." Emma watched as her best friend scratched her head in confusion and had to admit she had felt the same way when Ms. Midas had told her something along the same lines. "She wants me to work for her friend apparently but she agreed to do the interview. Her friend is some big shot at the hospital and needs someone to watch the son. I am actually supposed to be outside at around 6 to be taken to the house to meet this person. God Ruby I was so nervous I told her I was gay." Emma said as she used her hands to cover her face.

Ruby could feel the tension in the room. Emma had told her of the past experiences with trying to tell her families she was gay and to put it plainly it hadn't been pretty. Mary Margret and her husband were the only ones to understand and appreciate Emma for who she was, which had given the blonde the courage to be herself in any situation be it regular or professional. "What you are gay, well I don't swing that way I think I will have to switch roommates?" Ruby said trying to joke to ease the tension and smiled whole heartedly when Emma offered a belly laugh at the joke.

"Sometimes I don't think I would make it without you," the blonde stated in between waves of laughter. Ruby loved seeing Emma laugh because on many occasions she had done anything but. The blonde had, had a rough life and managed to bounce back which gave Ruby hope that she too could have a chance at happiness but she wanted to see Emma get hers first.

"No problem Swan. It's almost 6 have you decided what you are going to wear." Horror raced across Emma's face as she realized she hadn't even began to consider it. "For you to be so smart sometimes I wonder how you focus. Listen its 4:19 you still have time. I'll help you. Most likely you will be impressing a man so let's find something sexy but not rip my clothes off sexy. I got it! Grab my red leather jacket, you have black slacks and a thin white sweater right?" Emma confirmed as she followed Ruby's instructions grabbing the red jacket from the closest on her best friend's side of the room. "Perfect with your figure you'll knock him dead and be able to save up so you can study medicine at some fancy school and leave me behind." The brunette said jokingly but it was clear there was pain in her voice.

Emma pause from gathering clothes to stare at her best friend as she sensed her distress. "Hey, hey listen even if I am able to go off and be a successful doctor. You will be there no matter what." Emma said pulling the brunette into a tight embrace as she stroke her fingers over Ruby's back in small circles to ease the girl. "Plus with Belle cracking down on you maybe you can be my accountant. You've always been good with numbers and it would nice to have someone I can trust with my financing." The brunette smiled against Emma's shoulder and it only made the blonde hold her tighter before letting go. "Plus with Granny getting up there in age she is gonna need someone to take over."

"Alright, alright I get it enough with the sad antics. I just want you to be happy and prove everyone wrong. You have worked so hard and come so far if you don't I will come and find you and you'll regret the day you were born." Ruby said forcing herself out of Emma's embrace and the warmth she offered. "Alright let's get you ready so you can make an amazing first impression."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Welcome back Mr. Tassel." Regina said in full doctor mode to the man who laid in the bed trying to force his eyes open to face the person with the velvet voice. Finally able to open his eyes he stared at the brunette in both confusion and wonderment and she stepped closer to the bed and began to explain. "You are at Hope Memorial hospital you were delivered here after you passed out at work. It is confirmed you suffer from Marfan Syndrome. Which is a disease that affects the building process for making connective tissues. Your heart was put under stress and it apparently caused the dormant disease to move into full effect. We had to do immediate surgery to save your life." She said as she side stepped allowing Dr. Killian Jones to take step beside her.

"Yes love I think I can take it from here." He said as he watched Regina step to the side to allow him to come closer to the bed. "Yes. Mr. Tassel my colleague and I performed a new procedure it is not guaranteed to work but it will hopefully bide us time while we research and purpose and new permanent strategy. Would you care to hear what we have done?"

The man supplied a weak nod as Killian continued, "Well we had to open up your chest to further examine. There are pieces of elastic tissue and connective tissue that were too damaged to support the heart and help it to do its job properly. So we created several artificial bands that can help to support you heart and carry blood more easily and efficiently. If they work then we will work toward getting grants and patents to further proceed and utilize them and make them work so they better suit you. If not… then it's back to the drawing board." Killian said as he and the interns left.

"I apologize for his attitude. I assure you though he and I are two of the best cardiac surgeons he just lacks a…personal touch. Listen if you feel worse or need something this is my assistants number please do not hesitate to call or ask questions. He will patch you through to me. If I can do anything let me know…but as for now just keep your fingers crossed and rest. Your family was contacted and I updated your boss let me know if anything else comes up." Regina offered the most sincere smile she could muster before following Killian's example and leaving. After all this was her favorite part of the day she got to go home to her best friend and her adorable son, with a slight hasten in her walk she headed to her office.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Emma's mouth stood agape as she stared out of the black limousines window to spot a white mansion before her. "Are you sure this is the right address?" Emma asked the driver before returning her gaze to the large two story house before her.

"Ha-ha yes ma'am. You know it won't come to you, you do have to walk to it and ring the doorbell." Emma shot him a sarcastic look as she thanked him before opening the door and standing to correct her outfit. Ruby had been right she did look amazing despite feeling slightly silly. The red heels she wore complimenting the red leather jacket Ruby had allowed her to borrow, pair with her crème colored sweater and skin tight black slacks. Her heels clicked over the bricked walk way as she paraded up to the house. She checked the sheet of paper Ms. Midas had given her with the address one more time before gathering the courage to ring the doorbell. Laughter and enticing aromas came from the door as Emma heard heels approaching the door.

"Kathryn are you expecting someone?" Regina asked as she placed her lasagna in the oven to cook. Her friend only issuing her a shrug before she wiped her hands and moved toward the door disappointed to see her son was in the process of trying to unlock the door. "Henry what did mommy tell you about opening…well trying to open the door?"

The boy looked distraught before realizing his mistake, "To not do it." He said hanging his head in defeat as he went back to playing with his toys. Regina tried to ignore Kathryn's laugh from the kitchen as she shook her head as she undid the deadbolt and grabbed the knob. A shocked look fell over Regina's face as she came face to face with the same woman she had bumped into at the restaurant. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Kathryn!"

 **Please excuse any errors. After the amazing response I choose to write one more chapter. I took my reviews seriously and tried to apply it to the best of my abilities. Please let me know what you think.**

 ***AN (Authors Notes)* - I tried to space the chapters out so that they are easier to read.**

 **\- Marfan Syndrome is a real disease but there isn't necessarily a cure for it so I was forced to use my imagination.**

 **\- I am eager as you guys are to see what happens now that Emma and Regina have finally met. When I write I don't have a plan I just write. So there may be slight timeline hiccups but they will be better now that the main two characters have met.**

 **Again thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Without you guys I wouldn't have as much motivation as I do to write. If you guys have any ideas or want to see something specific happen just shoot me a PM and I will try to incorporate it as much as possible.**

 **Thanks - A**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are simply amazing. I hope that my spacing is better for you guys. Once again and for the last time I DO NOT OWN Once Upon a Time. However Hope, New York is an idea that I own. Due to it almost being Thanksgiving I will try to update ASAP but I am not sure how my family will be plus I may be drinking and don't want to give you a tipsy chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy. –A**

" **Passion is not simply just a fruit but a way of life."**

 **Chapter 3**

"Kathryn what the hell is this?" Regina said with one hand on her hip and one still placed firmly on the door knob debating if she wanted to close the door she had just opened. Her best friend sauntered guiltily into the kitchen wine glass firmly in and as she looked up to see her newest employee standing at the door.

"Oh Regina do have some manners. I can only imagine the trouble you would be in if Cora saw you behaving rudely to a guest." The blonde stated walking closer to the door for Emma to see her. "Oh do come in dear there seems to be a nasty draft outside…seems to be one inside too but maybe I can help with that one." She said watching as the brunette threw visual daggers in her direction but with a shrug of her shoulders Regina's best friend pushed the door open and shielded Emma as she stepped inside.

"Thank you Ms. Midas for having me. It is such a lovely home you have." Kathryn looked to Regina before allowing her shoulders to hunch forward as she allowed a hearty laugh to lunge through her throat.

"Oh dear it is not mine but thank you." Kathryn said using her free hand to point Emma toward the kitchen.

Regina stayed positioned where she was, _'Of all the people in the world of course it had to be her.'_ She said to herself as she grabbed the door knob tighter causing her knuckles to turn a ghostly white. It was the same girl she had bumped into and been so rude to despite the accident being her fault. The oven's timer sounded and the brunette looked around trying to locate her son but was disappointed when she didn't see him in the living room playing with his toys, which was exactly where she had left him. Apparently she wasn't the only interested in the blonde that had just paraded through her front door and living room. _'Interested? Where the hell did that come from,'_ Regina pondered as she followed the sounds that seemed to resonate from her kitchen. In her opinion the blonde was attractive in her own right but interested? At the thought of the word 'interested' painful memories of Robin Locksley danced in her mind as she moved to oven and began removing her lasagna, oblivious to Kathryn and the new blonde in her kitchen.

"Emma I would like to introduce you to my God son Henry Mills," Kathryn said as a proud smile crossed her lips as she looked down to the small boy that clung to her leg. "You'll have to excuse him dear he doesn't really open up to strangers, it took me 3 years to become his favorite. Despite slight bribery which was ingenious on my part if I may say so." She said clearly feeling accomplished that she had, had to seduce her godson with goods before he would even approach her. Emma scooted out of her red bar stool and bent down until she was eye level with the young man before her. He seemed to be as interested in her as she was with him as he moved way just enough from Kathryn to get a better look at the new blonde in the room. When Emma spotted the Spongebob shirt he sported she immediately pulled her phone from her pocket and used her phone to scroll through her music. When she found what she was looking for she placed the phone on the counter and began playing the 'F.U.N' song Spongebob had sang with Plankton.

The sound of obnoxious singing filled the large kitchen pulling Regina from her memories, as she turned to see a sight she believed impossible. She moved the lasagna from the counter to the cooling rack as she watched the interaction between the blonde and her son. At first he had been hesitant clinging tighter to Kathryn's leg but when he saw the blonde singing along and dancing like his favorite character he had eagerly jumped in. Kathryn careful not to disrupt the miracle that was happening before, crept out of her chair and toward her best friend who stood mouth slightly opened in disbelief.

"Um, dear you may want to close your mouth before Emma believes there is something wrong. But isn't she wonderful? It must be fate and even Henry seems to like…" Kathryn was interrupted as Regina held up her hand to stop her.

"Am I surprised that my son is dancing around the kitchen with a strange woman? Hell yes I am." The brunette said in hush tones as she removed her oven mitts and turn to face her best friend, allowing one hand to rest on her hip and the other on her granite counter. "Who is this woman? And no I will have to be the one to decide if she is wonderful, I think your opinion may be biases since you are both blondes. I believe it is some kind of unspoken rule or something," Regina said as she let a scoff escape her lips. She watched as her friends frown turned to an evil smirk. _'That can't be good,'_ she thought returning her attention to the two who were now giggling and singing other songs to no music. "Henry are you ready to eat?" She asked her son who looked up to the blonde woman for confirmation.

Emma allowed the small boy a nod before he bounced up and down in excitement. Jealousy reared its ugly head as a small vein on the front of Regina's forehead showed as she presented an artificial smile toward the blonde.

"Why don't you join us…I am afraid I didn't catch your name dear." Regina said in a monotone voice advertising she could really care less but it seemed there was no way around it, as she watched Henry begin to cling to the young woman leading her to the table.

"Oh… I apologize I guess I didn't offer it. Um it's Emma. Emma Swan." She stated giving an apologetic smile that she couldn't offer her hand as she turned back to the young boy who was more interested in telling her about a gas leak at his school.

"Well shall we get this started? So you can see she is perfect and it's not just some blonde thing as you so rudely put it. Though I must say all the blondes you know are not only brilliant but beautiful too," Kathryn offered with a wink as she grabbed the bowl of salad and headed toward the kitchen table. To her discontent, Regina did have to admit Ms. Swan seemed quite perfect for the job with her son immediately taking to her. Grabbing the lasagna and several plates Regina stalked toward the table and served everyone before taking her seat.

Regina watched carefully as the blonde seemed drawn into a deep conversation with Henry and in between bites offering her own part into the topic. Curious, she looked over to see Kathryn staring at her causing her to blush, Regina wasn't sure why it made her but of course it did. _'You know why you're embarrassed, it's because Kathryn caught you staring at Emma_.' Inwardly cringing she realized her conscious was absolutely right. "Henry would you take Aunt Kat into the living room and watch cartoons while I talk to Emma?" Henry looked at his mother with a mixture of disappointment and excitement at the idea of being able to watch television.

"Ok but only if Emma can come over again," he said in a serious almost protective tone. That caused Kathryn and Regina to stare in bewilderment at the young boy's tone of voice. He continued to stare between his aunt and mother and when Regina saw the boy wouldn't disappear until she gave an answer that satisfied him she allowed him a closed eyes nod. Happy with his mother's voiceless response he jumped up and hugged Emma before releasing her and jump skipping to the living room. Kathryn followed close behind, when she was far enough away that Emma couldn't see she turned to Regina and mouthed 'behave' before disappearing around the corner.

"Have a seat next to me Ms. Swan I will not bite. Though my son has taken to you, I will be more thorough with my investigation towards you. Henry is my pride and joy." The brunette said as she watched Emma lower herself into a chair adjacent herself. "I want him to have the best and I will expect no less from the babysitter I chose for him. With that being said I guess I should give my name…my name is Regina Mills."

With the mention of her name everything immediately clicked for Emma. "Oh my God as in Regina Mills…Surgeon extraordinaire? Of the Mills dynasty? Your family paved the way for cardiac surgery and surgeons alike you guys are freaking legends. No way…I am so sorry this isn't like me. I am usually so reserved. Um do you have a bathroom?" Regina watched Emma go from amazed to a nervous wreck as she pointed upward. "Ok thanks, I will find it and be right back," she said quickly standing from the table and retreating to the stairs.

Emma made quick work of the stairs and was surprised when she guessed and opened the first door she saw and it turned out to be the bathroom. Using a shaking hand she turned the faucet on and lowered her body to sit on the edge of the tub. Pulling her phone from her pocket she typed out a quick message to Ruby,

' _Ruby please tell me your available to talk, we have a code red.'_

Emma hit send and waited all of 7 seconds before her phone lit up with a picture of Ruby and her posing. Sliding her finger across the screen she took the call bringing the phone to her face.

"Ruby what the hell do I do?" Emma said trying to control the octave of her voice but failed as Ruby complained.

"What are you talking about Swan? Aren't you at an interview, why are you calling me?

"Ruby remember I told you Ms. Midas was interviewing me for a friend?" Silence fell over the phone as Emma waited for her best friend to respond.

"Yea something like that and what about it Emma. This had better be important I was in the middle of my afternoon catnap."

"Shut up, listen. The woman she was interviewing me for was Regina-fucking-Mills."

Another session of silence fell over the phone as Ruby responded with a yawn, apparently not understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Do you remember what my major is? Yes… to be a Doctor. And Regina Mills is of the long line of Mills that run and assist in operating Hope Memorial Hospital. I am supposed to babysit the child of one of the greatest medical minds of all time. And me being the smooth operator I am, is tripping all over herself. What am I supposed to do I would be better prepared if I was interviewing with a man but no she is a woman and a very… attractive one at that. Plus the kid is already taking to me and it is very apparent that she doesn't like it. Ruby if I have never needed you before I need you mor…" Ruby cut off Emma's rant before she could finish.

"Well this is a hell of a predicament. On one hand you could be loved by the son and hated by the mother possibly ending you career before it even starts. Or you could suck up to the mother and have the son hate you and still suffer a career set back. But personally I would go with option three which is be yourself and show her how loveable you can be. Emma she doesn't know you the way I do so give her a chance and maybe it will all work out but remember no matter what I love you. Now go rock the interview and let me get back to my catnap. Good luck Swan see you later tonight." With her final words spoken Ruby hung up the phone, leaving Emma to soak in all her friend had said.

' _She is totally right, Swan you can do this.'_ She said standing, turning the faucet off and checking her appearance in the mirror one last time before grabbing the knob. With a new wave of confidence Emma trotted down the stairs ready to take any questions Dr. Mills had for her.

The interview lasted all of 15 minutes before they were interrupted by Henry wanting to play with Emma due to his favorite television show ending. Regina watched as her son playfully tugged on the impressive blonde before she was pulled out of sight. Kathryn walked into the kitchen pointing a thumb toward the two that had just left the room as she used her other hand to cover her mouth in disbelief.

"So do we have a deal?" Kathryn asked as she took the seat Emma had been previously sitting in.

"It would appear so my dear meddlesome friend. The girl is absolutely lovely and to be honest it's slightly sickening. I asked her mainly about school before we were interrupted." She declared offering a smile at the memory that had just happened with her son. "She is a straight A student, she is early 20's, seems to have as much energy as Henry and she is studying to be a pediatric doctor which is impressive. With her grades her professors allow her to have an open schedule so she meets my requirements. Though I would like to know more about her I suppose I am satisfied for now.

Kathryn's squeal escaped her throat before she realized it causing Regina to stare deep into her friend's aqua colored eyes. The blonde could tell when her best friend was thinking and she could almost bet that was what her best friend was doing at the current moment. Somewhere lost in the past and the possibility of her new future.

"Honestly I thought it would take longer to find a babysitter so I haven't actually planned a date. But rest assured when I do I will text you the details and you can't say no because I held up my end of the bargain. As much as I hate this to end you have to get Henry to bed and I must drop Ms. Swan off before heading to the airport so I must go." Kathryn stood and began to walk out of the kitchen before she stopped and removed a folded piece of paper from her and laid it on the counter. "I have a feeling you'll use this more than you think you will." The blonde said before turning on her heels and leaving.

A heavy breathe escaped the brunette's plump lips before she stood and began to clear the food and dirty dishes from the table. Small shuffling sounds on the tile made Regina raise her head to a sulking boy walk into the kitchen clinging to a plush toy as he rested his head on his mother's skirt. "Aw, Henry I can say with a certainty Emma will be back okay. But right now mommy has to clean the kitchen and do some paperwork, do you think you can dress yourself for bed?"

Henry shook his head causing Regina to give a sigh before picking up the boy. Resting his head under his mother's chin as she stared around the kitchen before giving a defeated sigh, she could always clean in the morning. Switching her now resting child to other arm, she grabbed the sheet of paper Kathryn had left before proceeding upstairs. Using her hip she managed to unfold the paper as she held it out in front of her so she could read it.

 _It was Emma's name and phone number._

A smile grazed Regina's lips as she wrapped her arms tighter around her son. _'Maybe this was going to work out,'_ she thought as she reached the top of the stairs before another idea popped into her mind. One that was less appealing, _'What if it doesn't?'_ Regina shook her head, she had spent her whole life allowing 'maybe's' and 'what if's' to run her life and as a consequence she had lost her first love because of it. This time she would let fate have its way and let things fall into place the way they were meant to be. She wasn't sure if she deserved it but she was willing to take a risk on herself as long as Henry didn't get hurt. She thought looking down at her small bundle of joy before placing a kiss to his hair. _'Yes maybe this time things will be different.'_ She said as a new wave of hope surged through her body.

 **I apologize for this chapter being shorter. Due to the holidays I wanted to give you something to be able to read if you wanted to. If there are errors I will correct them later forgive me I am writing this at 3:40 in the morning. Chapters will get more descriptive from here as well.**

 **But what happened with the 'what if's and maybe's' that apparently caused Regina to lose someone very special to her? Will Kathryn actually find someone compatible with a suspicious and heavy hearted Regina? Can Regina admit to whatever she is feeling toward Emma? Can Emma or is she simply fangirling Regina because of who she is? Would love to know your guys feedback.**

 ***AN* - Zelena is coming! How will she factor into the story and when is she coming? Stay tuned to find out when and what she will do! It is important to my story become more SwanQueen than it already is.**

 **Thanks in advance for everything - A**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back and I hope you guys had an amazing Thanksgiving and if you didn't thumbs up because you made it. Also thank you guys for the follows and likes it means the world to me. Honestly I love the comments/ favs/ follows they give me the motivation to continue to write. So thanks for now as well as future reference. The timeline is getting closer to Thanksgiving in the story just a heads up. –A**

" **A wild flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest of them all." –Mulan (Disney)**

 **Chapter 4**

Papers littered her desk as she stared at them in amazement it. Being a doctor had its advantages but at the moment the paperwork that was coming with it had Regina questioning her choice of profession. With the rumors of Mr. Tassels operation being successful, Regina and the hospital had managed to accumulate large newspapers and journalists trying to get the inside scoop on what the actually procedure had been and how well it was working. Publicity made her inwardly cringe, she hated being in the eyes of the public though she had nothing to hide, it didn't mean she was safe from having her past brought up either.

"Doctor Mills your 7 o'clock is here." Sidney Glass said as he peered around the door frame to her office.

Loud clicks of her mouse filled the small office as Regina nodded, dismissing Sidney before pulling up her Tuesday work schedule on her computer. _'Ah its Dr. Hopper.'_ The brunette said with a smile on her face, though the psychiatrist had a mind that many would consider ahead of his time. His heart was not the best, on one hand due to the stress of his parents and the other his patients.

He and Regina had managed to bond over having hovering parents that liked to live vicariously through their children. The doctor stood and walked over to the hook on the wall and retrieved her lab jacket before leaving the office. Fellow doctors and nurses greeted her as she put both arms through her doctoral jacket, continuing down the dully colored hallways toward her appointment. As she reached the door the vibration in her pocket halted her from entering the patient's room. Fishing the phone from the depths of her jacket she brought the phone into view. Secretly thankful for the pop up message feature on her phone as she read the text message from her best friend.

' _HEY Gina,_

 _Date night 2night. Call Emma to confirm. I am setting you up with a male friend of mine from Cambridge. Wear something tight and be read by 8 tonight. That's all you get for now,_

' _Don't Behave'_

A sneer graced her lips as she made a quick alarm reminder to call Emma before 5 before she re-pocketed the phone and proceeded into the room.

"Ah Regina how nice it is to see you again. You look well," Dr. Hopper said rising from his seat as he extended his hand toward the brunette doctor that stood before him. Calloused hands met smooth skin as she welcomed the contact taking his hand firmly in hers.

"It is great to see you as well Dr. Hopper." She stated as she pulled the rolling chair up so that she was closer to the middle aged man. Silence rushed into the room as Regina took several minutes to analyze the nurse's notes and her patient's vitals. "Well I must say I am happy with what I see Archie, your heart seems to have adjusted to the medication effectively. Is it safe to assume you are still walking with Pongo daily to help as well?

The man smiled and gave a sincere nod which she allowed to register before beginning her own physical examination of the man. "That's great Archie… take a deep breath." The man followed the brunette's instruction as he took a large quantity of air in before releasing it back into the atmosphere. "Excellent. How is your practice going?" She asked retrieving the otoscope and a plastic tip from the wall.

"It is going well I took your advice and spaced out my clients more appropriately. Lessened the communication I was having with my partners to monthly check-ins and I have continued to walk." Regina seemingly pleased with the answers he gave.

"Well it seems that everything is in good working condition. I will refill your prescription, um do you have any questions for me?" Regina secretly hated this part of their session because Archie never seemed to have a medical related question he always wanted to know about Henry or how Regina was doing. It was sweet of him to worry but it always seemed his simple question turned into a physic evaluation at the expense of other waiting patients. Another thing, he always seemed to manage to break down Regina's emotional wall and peer inside where most people shouldn't be able to.

"How are you Regina really?" Dr. Hopper asked offering genuine concern.

"I am… I am fine Archie really. I am slowly getting over 'it' and my friend is even dragging me back into the dating world." The brunette said whole heartedly not sure who she was trying to convince more the doctor or herself. The seriousness of her tone must have alerted the man she wished to journey no further into the topic because he allowed himself to give a half convinced head nod. Regina stood extending her hand to the doctor one more time before saying her final good byes and leaving Dr. Hopper to further explore Regina's admission.

'Doctor Mills you are needed in room 503. Doctor Mill room 503'

The hospital intercom blared making her curious as to what was happening. Not giving it a second thought she took off in a half sprint toward the 500 wing.

"Doctor Mills!" The man that who had previously looked like he was barely clinging to life said as he screamed her name from an upright sitting position. His blanket tucked firmly underneath his legs. "I just wanted to take the time to thank you. They are sending me home for now since I am stable enough and they are looking into furthering and making your and Dr. Jones idea permanent and looking into how to make it even better."

Regina smiled at the praise from the man though still feeling bad about the condition he was currently in. "It is really no problem Mr. Tassel after all it is my job." She said with a confused expression as she followed his eyes to a woman that stood behind her. "Um may I help yo…," Regina didn't have a chance to finish as the mysterious blonde moved past her to the man that laid in the bed with a look of surprise plastered across his face.

"Ashley! No way that's you!" Mr. Tassel exclaimed as he grabbed the blonde by her arm and pulled her into a forceful hug. The woman squirmed in his embrace before he released her and she took a step back so that he could get a better look at her.

"It is me big brother! How are you feeling?"

Unsure of what to do in the current predicament she found herself in, Regina turned to walk out of the door when the man made her come to an abrupt stop.

"Doc Mills I would like to introduce you to my little sister Ashley or Cinderella as we like to call her," with the mention of her nickname the blonde landed a playful punch to the man's shoulder. "Oh I am so hurt," he said playfully pretending to metaphorically lick his wound before turning back to Regina. "Ashley this is the woman that saved my life I would like to introduce you to Doctor Regina Mills."

A wave of heat rushed to the brunette's cheeks as she blushed at her name being announced so fondly. Sure professors and other doctors did it but when a patient offered praise she was forced to humble herself and take it to heart.

"No way thank you, you have given my brother back to me." Tears forming in the blondes eyes as she trailed toward Regina with open arms engulfing the brunette in a hug that made her blush. "Please stay and have lunch with us to celebrate, I would love to know more about my brother's procedure and his female savior."

Emma walked out of her last class with a smile that would have made the Cheshire cat envious. She had received all her documents and was on schedule to graduate not to mention her professors were allowing her free reign as long as she did the assignments and took the tests they posted. Her life had been one battle after another but things were finally looking up.

Someone calling her name pulled her from her daydream, as she looked up to see Neal Cassidy the starting quarterback sprinting toward her. He had always had a crush on Emma since she shared pretty much all of his sophomore classes with him. She had even helped him maintain a C average allowing him to stay starting quarterback sophomore year which had eventually led to them being friends though he wanted more. "Hey Emma what you up to?"

Emma held up her graduation packet along with several class worksheets and he nodded his understanding. "Hey so I was wondering do you maybe want to grab lunch or coffee or something. Coach gave us the day off and I am dying to hit the city but everyone else is busy. Care to be my escort?" He said flashing coffee colored puppy eyes as his friend.

"Fine, fine um I have to take this to my room. Walk me?" Neal smiled as he grabbed the stack of papers and folders from his friend and extended the crook of his elbow toward Emma. "You know you don't have to do that right? She said slipping her arm through his as they began to walk in the direction of Emma's dorm.

"No I totally do look at all the evil stares you're getting." Emma looked up to see several jealous stares from women and men alike as they walked through the heart of campus. "I mean you are totally hot not to mention I am a total catch so it totally makes it all worth it right?" Even though Emma wasn't convince by the quarterback's slick words she did have to admit it was nice to be noticed even if for the wrong reason.

Neal and Emma joked the whole way to her dorm, he told stories of the locker room and she gave him an update on the happenings in her life, her mind journeying to the irresistible Regina Mills. Trying to shake the memory of the tempting brunette Emma told Neal she would return as soon as she put her books away and changed her outfit.

"Whoa where are you off to in such a rush young lady it's almost 4:30 aren't you done with classes today," Ruby asked looking up from her thick text book to stare at the blonde that was throwing papers on her bed and racing around the room.

"I am going out with Neal do you wanna come? Or does Belle still have you in a tight study collar?" Emma laughed at the comical expression Ruby gave her in response to her question.

"No actually I think I am actually starting to become a book worm myself. The books are interesting and they even have pictures!" The brunette expressed more happily then she probably should have causing Emma to burst into another fit of laughter. "What why are you going out with Neal didn't you 'dump' him after sophomore year?" Ruby asked using her fingers to signify the air quotes.

"Well yea, but it's just a night out on the town. We are celebrating his last year and my new job, is that so wrong?" Emma said ceasing all movement to stare at her friend who was now looking over her shoulder from the desk she sat at. Ruby offered a shrug before returning to her book.

"Does he know your gay Emma, as much as I hate to say it he is nice. He deserves your honesty as much as you deserve his."

Chewing on her bottom lip Emma let out a sigh, ' _Ruby is totally right. Damn it.'_ The blonde honestly hadn't considered she was leading him on until Ruby stated her 'as a matter of fact' tone of voice causing Emma to always slow down and evaluate the situation at hand.

"Well what do I do?"

"Just tell him your gay, even I know that isn't rocket science love. He may be a complete ass or he may be cool but you do owe it to him no matter what his response." Ruby answered not looking up.

"Fine but I am still changing. Wanna hit up a bar with me later?"

Twisting her body in the chair to face Emma, "Honey I'd love to but I convinced Belle to come to our room. So maybe another time? Plus it may work out to be fine with Neal. Don't make me your sloppy plan B Swan." The brunette said in a joking tone before turning away from Emma signaling their conversation was over.

Grabbing her change of clothes from her dresser Emma paused staring at the brunette hunched over her desk scribbling on a pad. ' _Maybe Belle is good for you.'_ She pondered before retreating to the bathroom to change.

Regina found herself indulging in a thick slice of pizza Ashley brought to celebrate her brother. Not knowing where to enter the conversation or if she should, Regina sat in the corner of the room listening to the couple laugh and catch up. It appeared Ashley had been away at college and graduated with a job immediately following her so being sweep into the cooperate world had led her away from her family.

"So Regina tell me about yourself," Ashley said with a wide grin before dapping grease away from her mouth. Placing her plate on the hospital bed stand.

Finishing the bite in her mouth before looking up, "Is there anything you want to know?"

"Just about you in general is fine. Being in the medical field myself I am very interested in learning about a local legend."

"Nothing much too really tell dear. I grew up here in Hope and my mother was very busy from being a surgeon herself so my father who runs the hospital along with several other colleagues decided to drag me along. It molded me and I knew the process so I was sent to college to become a surgeon. It just kind of worked out." Regina said reminiscing in the fond memories of being younger and spending time with her father.

In a very subtle way Ashley titled her head as a look of worry plagued her smooth features, "That must be hard on your partner with you always working."

"Oh no I am not spoken for dear I am simply too busy to focus on anyone other than work and my family. A wave of embarrassment swept over her at the realization that she really didn't have time for anyone else, though Kathryn seemed to believe she did. The alarm on Regina's phone sounded and she offered a look of apology toward the two in the bed.

It was the reminder to call Emma to babysit so she could go on her date. Affording herself a quick glance at the clock on the wall before she grimaced. It didn't go unnoticed as Kathryn stood and began to walk toward the brunette doctor.

"It's ok if you have to go but take this. It's my business card call me whenever I am available," the blonde said with a wink before allowing Regina to bow out of the room gracefully.

"Hello who is this?" Emma asked as she answered the unknown number. She and Neal had, had their much needed conversation and Emma was surprised despite being happy that he was ok with the idea of her only liking women. He had even managed to tease her about helping him find the perfect woman, though Emma could look into his eyes and see he was still hurt by her confession.

"Is this Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Dr. Mills is that you?" She asked as excitement skated through her voice as she held one finger in her ear and moved toward the exit. The bar was extremely nosiy and she couldn't hear a thing. "Hold on one sec, I am with my friend and I can't hear you."

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes Dr. Mills I am here what's up?"

Regina wasn't sure she would ever warm up to the language the blonde used as she began to explain the reason for her call.

"No that's totally fine, that's why you pay me right? I can be there in 30 minutes so you can get ready early. Ok great I'll see you soon Ms. Mills." Emma couldn't explain why her stomach seemed to tie in knots when she spoke to Regina. She surmised it was because she was an attractive woman that could further or destroy her career with the whisper of a simply word.

"Emma… where… where did you go the party is just starting." A drunken Neal said stumbling out of the door, practically falling into Emma's arms. Managing to regain his footing he lingered in Emma's arms long enough for the two to lock eyes. Lost in the depth of her green eyes, he began to move forward bending to kiss Emma.

Her voice broke through killing the moment. "Neal I like you but not in that way, plus I would feel bad taking advantage of you with you being drunk." She offered trying to make him feel better about his mistake.

"Yea you're right," he supplied with a weak laugh that broke Emma's heart as she broke the embrace.

Maybe in another world or time they could have been in love and had a child traveling the world and having adventures, but in this world Emma knew she wanted no parts. She only wanted to be his friend and help him pass his classes so he could pursue his dream to be a famous football player.

"Look let's get you a cab I have to go see Regina. We can share one come on," she said turning her neck so she could see him out of the corner of her eye as she slipped her arm around his waist to steady him on his feet. "We'll do it together."

Emma paid the cabby and sent a quick text to Ruby for her to keep an eye for the 784 cab on campus and for her to help Neal to their room. He was too drunk to go back to his room and she didn't want him in trouble, for some reason spending the night in a girls room was more acceptable than being caught drunk. Shaking her head she watched the car pull away before she began the dreaded walk up the familiar bricked walkway. Hesitating before ringing the doorbell. In taking a large breath she pushed the scratched gold framed and then exhaled when she saw Regina standing before herc.

"Em…ma," voiced Regina as the name seemed to die in her throat before completely coming out. The brunette was taken aback by the blonde's appearance. She wore a red leather jacket that seemed to hug her well-toned arms. Complementing the jacket was an egg shelled colored shirt that hung longer in the front then it did in the back along with black skinny jeans and tan colored boots.

"May I come in or do you want me to watch the kid from here?" Emma said clearly assumed by the doctor ogling her.

Clearing her throat she pulled the door open wider, chastising Emma as she walked by. "Very funny Miss Swan. I am about to go get ready Henry is in the kitchen. He knows where the list of numbers are should you need anything."

"What does he eat? Is there bath time?"

"Oh I guess that is important follow me upstairs Miss Swan… Henry mommy will be upstairs with Emma. Finish your homework and maybe Ms. Swan will play with you later." She said waiting to hear a verbal communication, when she received a frustrated grunt she smiled before proceeding upstairs with the blonde hot on her trail.

"I must be doing something right to be in your bedroom on the first day." Emma laughed when Regina turned to face her open mouthed.

"Miss Swan what ever will I do with you." The doctor stated with a huff as she continued climbing the stairs.

Emma's eyes couldn't help as she watched the defined legs and toned ass of the brunette, ' _you can do whatever you want to do with me Doctor Mills.'_ The blonde chastised herself as they reached the top of the stairs and proceeded into what Emma guessed was Regina's bedroom. The room was massive decorated in white and black patterns and designs that seemed to match and swirl around the room. Emma spotted a white leather couch in the corner of the room and sank down into the plush leather.

"Well do make yourself at home dear, I hope the couch is to your liking." The brunette mused offering her a quick smirk before returning to her walk in closet that faced west of the couch, giving Emma a front row seat. Regina danced from one row of dresses to the next. She hadn't been on a date in so long she wasn't sure what to wear.

"So what are your plans? For tonight I mean," Emma questioned loudly from the couch.

"Well Kathryn…er sorry Ms. Midas seems to think it is time for me to get out there and begin dating again. So I am being set up on a blind date which is why you're here dear."

"Is there a reason you always address me as dear? I am sure we are not that far apart in age why don't you call me Emma?" The age question had popped into Emma's mind a long time ago, it wasn't that the doctor looked old but she figured her mental age was probably much further along than her actual age.

"Are you asking my age Ms. Swa…sorry Emma?" A tinge of rouge touching the blondes cheek as she nodded. "My my aren't we curious all of a sudden dear. And I am 28 if you must know."

"See weren't that far away age wise." She said storing the data in the back of her mind. "So about Henry?"

"Oh that is why you came up here isn't it. Sorry I forgot how nice it is to have a conversation with someone who isn't 5. Yes, his bed time is 9:30 but I try to allow at least 10 minutes to wear him down. You can bathe him but it really isn't necessary just place him in his pajamas. There is a bread and deli meats down stairs and carrot sticks. You are also more than welcome to grab anything." Regina said as she pulled a sand colored dress from her wardrobe.

She examined the dress in the light before laying it on the on the white circular leather seat in the middle of her closest. A small black belt, heels and cardigan were chosen to accentuate the dress. Emma waited patiently trying to avert her eyes from the beautiful sight in front of her as she watched her employer slip into her wardrobe. Re-examining herself before she was content that she looked acceptable for the night. Emma was forced to subtly gulp as she watched how the dress gripped and clung to Regina's body and it didn't help when she turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

The sound of the doorbell ringing saved the blonde from any further embarrassment as she and Regina raced downstairs to the front door. Emma not wanting to be rude trotted toward the kitchen to allow Regina and her date some privacy though she couldn't hide the hint of jealousy that seemed to course through her veins as she heard the door open. Henry looked to Emma with a curious look as he heard his mother's voice and an unfamiliar voice coming from the front room.

"Emma whoth at the door?" Henry said his voice laced with concern. Not waiting for his babysitter's response as he pushed the chair back and he hopped down before skating toward the sound of the voices.

"Mommy who ith thith?" It seemed his pronunciation of the letter S seemed to get worse when he was concerned or angry Regina noticed. As she took a step back to allow her son to get a better look at the man at the door.

"Henry this is… I am actually not sure I didn't get your name," a frown graced plump red lips as she looked from her son back to the man.

"It's okay I don't believe I offered it I was shocked at how stunning you look." The man stated stepping forward with a clench fist extended toward Henry.

Emma mentally gagged at the cliché line the man gave. The roll of Emma's eyes didn't go unnoticed as the brunette found herself wanting to do the same. It seemed the two women weren't the only ones unimpressed by the man as Henry simply stared at the man's fist.

"Where are the flowerth? Daddy alwaths brought mommy flowerth."

Emma watched as the doctor face went into a horrific state at the mention of Henry's father.

Retracting his fist the man stuck his hands in his pocket. "I am sorry little man I was in a rush to get here. What's your name mine is Robin."

"Mommy are you going out with him?"

"Yes Henry, but I will back I promise."

"Thath what daddy thaid too," the boy said as tears filled his eyes as he turned and ran off toward the stairs. Heavy feet hit wood until he reached the top, the sound of a door being slammed cause all the adults to wince.

"Robin maybe we can resched…." The brunette began before being cut off by Emma who stepped in front of Regina locking eyes with her.

"No, I can handle it. I have defused a situation like this once or twice in my life have fun and if anything changes you will be the first person I alert." The warm smile on Emma's face made any argument Regina wanted to give dissipate as she expressed her thanks before stepping out into the night air with Robin.

Emma felt her heart strings pull as Robin pulled the door shut behind him, glancing up the stairs to Henry's door. The pain she had witnessed in his small brown eyes was enough to make even the hardest, meanest person break down in tears. Emma's footsteps grew heavier as she approached the stairs with each stepped she claimed new questions seemed to arise but the one that plagued her the most was, ' _What had Henry meant and what event had been so traumatic that it had managed to bring a little boy to tears?'_

 **I apologize for the cliff hanger ending accompanied by a small amount of feels but it is necessary. I am not sure how many chapters there will be but I will try to make each one 3-4k if not longer. At the request of a friend I will soon start a Western SQ probably after Chapter 6 so I will be writing two stories but no worries I assure you I will keep each story as updated as possible.**

 ***AN* - Regina seems to never have patients. Why? Because she has student doctors, the only time she is really needed is for surgery, important client appointments and when she feels like it or a student needs help**

 **-Emma is being to realize her feelings for Regina, Regina doesn't realize hers yet**

 **-We will soon find out what happened to Henry's father**

 **-Who is Ashley and will see come between Regina and Emma's budding romance?**

 **-Cora and Zelena will being to play a bigger role as well as Regina's father and Emma's adoptive family**

 **-Someone gets hurt (physically and emotional)**

 **I want to thank everyone for their comments, feedback, likes and follows. It means the world to me I was even followed by one of my favorite fanfiction writers so it was definitely a humbling experience. So thanks -A**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to start by sending a tremendous shout out to every one following, reading, favoriting and leaving comments. I will keep it short so I can jump straight into the story. Enjoy- A**

 **Chapter 5**

Regina smiled through the car ride to the restaurant, supplying half answers when Robin managed to ask her a question. In his own right he was attractive but Regina was more concerned about the five year old boy she left at home. They arrived at the restaurant and the pop of Robin opening her door pulled her from her thoughts as she accepted his extended hand and stepped from the car.

The smell of rich foods invaded her nostrils as she stepped further into the large dining room that was decorated by bright lights and a loud atmosphere. She had to admit it was nice of Robin to pick a restaurant that was so 'fitting' to her life style though she was slightly disappointed. The waiter guided them to their table and handed them two menus. The couple expressed their thanks before they took a look at their menus.

"So what will it be Regina?" Robin asked a hint of desperation in his voice as he tried to pull the brunette's mind in from wandering. "You know if you don't want to be here you are more than welcome to go home I will take."

The doctor wanted to be appalled but Robin had been nothing but understanding and caring at the situation they had both been dragged into. Giving him an 'I'm okay' nod, she returned to her menu. Honestly nothing seemed to peak her interest, she doubted anything would with her being worried about Henry.

"Listen I have a son I get it. Let me try to take your mind off of it? How about a nice glass of wine?" Snapping his fingers at a nearby waiter, "Excuse me sir we would like a bottle of your finest wine." The waiter nodded his head before retreating toward the bar. "So tell me about you Regina and if you feel like ordering you may or if you want to talk that's fine as well. Tonight we will consider this a friendship outing maybe soon we can have a do over."

"Thank you I would definitely like to consider it." She said pleased that he didn't seem to want to take advantage of the circumstance. "Well being a surgeon is hectic to say the least and having one parent who controls your life and one who honestly just wants to see you happy." Using her hands to demonstrate the frustration she felt toward her mother. "Then having a son," she paused nodding a thank you toward the waiter as he placed the glasses down.

"Would I be right in assuming hectic as well?" A bright smile braced her cheeks as she let a laugh escape.

"Yes you would be correct?"

"So, was wanting to get out there and date your ideas or Kathryn's? I know in school she liked playing match maker in her free time which is actually how I met my ex-wife." Sadness darkened his features as Regina watched the man in front of her taking a sip from her glass now curious.

Unable to retake the question before it fell from her lips, "Ex-wife?"

Robin's expression grew dimmer as the happiness seemed to fade from his eyes. "Yes my first wife Marian, Roland's mother. She um… well see she was murdered." He said taking a sip from his own glass trying to ease the pain in his voice. "According to the police report she was walking home from work when a psychotic women with her own motives approached her. She pretended to need help and when Marian turned her back she hit her over the head and the blow was fatal."

A smooth hand eased over his as Regina gave him a reassuring squeeze of the hand. She too had suffered a great loss but she was in no position to talk about it, the wound was still fresh and didn't have the time it needed to heal in her mind. "Robin dear I am so sorry."

"Thank you but it is not your fault. It is the woman's for taking Marian away, Roland will never get the chance to know and fall in love with his mother the way I did. She was amazing…I am so sorry I guess I shouldn't be talking about her and I am on a date with you." His voice dropping in octave, as he realized how inconsider he had been toward the brunette.

Shaking her head, as she offered another squeeze to their still connected hands making their brown eyes lock. "I would like nothing more than for you to tell me about her, after all what are friends for if they can't share stories about their former love," she offered with a wide smile.

Emma had managed to convince the kid to come down for a late dinner after several bribes, it seemed that a grilled cheese sandwich and an ice cream Sunday was enough to do the trick. Scoffing to herself she could totally understand why only the hot, gooey -meltiness of a grilled cheese sandwich could soothe the pain away. Plus him being 5 didn't make it all that difficult Emma registered but a frown found its way to her lips as she watched the boy sit at the table absent mindedly eating. His eyes were heavy and full of emotion as he seemed to battle himself over wanting to let it out and not being ready to tell. She knew the face all too well it was the face she had worn several times after Lillie's accident, but also several times in the orphanage with kids she had managed to grow close to. Emma knew how it felt to sink deep into your own darkness and long for someone to pull you out even though no one ever came to rescue her, she couldn't let that happened to any kid especially Henry.

"He kid grab your ice cream let's play a game." Motioning her head toward the living room as she grabbed her own bowl and being moving toward the spacious room. "Alright. Do you know the game 'I DECLARE WAR'," using her arms to add emphasize to the title of the game as she watched the small boy giggle. She was happy to see him finally smile, "Ok well this game has a twist. Any time someone wins they have the right to ask a question. Fair?" She was rewarded a nod as Henry walked over to the rug and sat crisscross apple-sauce waiting on Emma. She had to search several drawers before managing to find a deck of cards. "Here you go Prince Henry," she said handing him half the deck after she had shuffled.

"No cheating like mommy ok Emma?" Fighting to conceal the smile that wanted to show she offered a nod to his request.

Taking a quick spoonful of vanilla ice cream before leaving the spoon in her mouth, to lay down four faced down cards leaving the fifth up so Henry could see. Henry mirrored her movements and Emma couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at the boy's face from losing first hand. "It's ok kid this is just a fun game to relax before bed," noting his early competitive nature. _'I bet you get that from your mother don't you'_ she thought before asking him a question. "So how old are you Henry?"

"I will be 6 a week after Thankthgiving," retorted the young man as he scooted the blonde's winnings toward her. The game continued and Emma won again leaving Henry to scowl yet again before claiming his own spoonful of ice cream, awaiting his baby sitters question.

"Do you play sports?" Henry looked up to Emma with a confused look on his face as if he didn't know there was such a word. "You know like basketball, football, soccer or baseball. There is a lot of different ones maybe we could play sometimes, I do enjoy them myself." At the mention of doing something with the blonde, Henry's face brightened for the first time since beginning the game. Emma mirrored his emotions before continuing with the game.

"Yeth," screamed Henry, fists in the air praising his first win. "Do you go to thhool?" Curious eyes locked on green before Emma nodded.

"Yes, I am in college. It is basically a big school for grown-ups and we have to do homework, read and take tests." Henry's small face began to scrunch up as Emma listed off the requirements. Then she realized she was giving him too much of the truth as he was still a kid and didn't want to upset the doctor by having her son say he wasn't going to college. A grimace crept up her back at the thought of what her employer would do. "But you know, you do get to eat whatever you want. Plus you can go to bed at whatever time you want."

Appeased by Emma's confession he asked another question, "Can we do homework together or read together thometimes?"

"We can discuss that while you take a bath and get ready for bed okay?" Emma said looking to her watch as concerned took over, it was already 9:00 and she had no idea when Regina would return. Seeming to understand by the change in Emma's attitude, Henry stood and carried his bowl to the kitchen before proceeding upstairs. Emma followed his example and met him in the upstairs bathroom. "Can you get your pjs while I get the bath water ready?" She lunged for Henry, a squeal escaped as he maneuvered away from her outstretched arms and toward his room.

Several moments later Henry was bathed and dressed. Emma walked him to his room after cleaning the bathroom and giving it a once over to make sure it looked the way she found it. A yawn escaped the growingly tired boy as he motioned for Emma to sit on the bed beside him. "Emma do have a family?"

"Yes." Emma had a feeling she knew where this was going but she allowed Henry to ease through his curiosity and pain in his own way and pace. "My mother and father live in Florida but they may come up for Thanksgiving."

"Your father ith alive but you're not with him?" The question seemed two sided but Emma just nodded waiting for further questioning. "Mine died in a car accident. Mommy hate-th grandma for it. Don't tell her I know Emma."

Pain grabbed at the blonde's heart. The boy was young but had a mature and convoluted grasp on life that made Emma feel sick to her stomach. She had been thrown in the position too and to watch Henry shoulder the weight of his family on his shoulders made her 'white knight' complex want to take action but not just for Henry but his mother as well. "I won't kid as long as you promise to go to sleep." Shaking his head in agreement, he buried himself deeper in the covers and turned over to try to go to sleep.

Emma tried to shake off what Henry had said by taking a tour of the large house. There were four rooms upstairs, Regina's the largest of course, then a bathroom that was connected to Henry's bedroom. The last was a room that was locked, which only made Emma intrigued to know more about the room but she left it. The downstairs consisted of the kitchen, the living room and a second set of doors that led to an extension of the house behind the den. Emma grabbed the door knob and twisted and was surprised when it gave way granting her access. "Well open sesame I guess," she said cautiously walking into the room. Her movements were greeted with light as she tripped the lights motion sensors. "Impressive Dr. Mills." Her eyes adjusted to see a dummy human skeleton in the corner of the room, along with several different sized cased scalpels and medical books that littered the lone wooden desk in the room. Book shelved decorated the walls with each row filled. Checking her watch it was early only 9:25. ' _Better check on Henry then maybe I can come back,'_ she surmised happy to find something that could distract her.

After checking on a sound sleeping Henry, she crept back downstairs to Regina's study. It was a medical student's paradise as her fingers grazed over the elegant and worn book spines. Deciding on a worn spine she pulled and examined the book, "Its not even a book the fuck?"She whispered flipping the cover to discover it was personal medical journal. Several of Regina's professional's thoughts were scribbled along the pages, new ideas for heart procedures, medical terms vs laymen terms, and several famous doctoral quotes along with clippings from what appeared to be books. The pages were detailed and some were accompanied by drawings which excited Emma, as she found her body gravitating toward the study's plush chair and taking a seat.

Regina had to admit though the evening had a rough start she had grown to the occasion and found herself sad it was coming to an end. Robin had been a gentleman allowing Regina into a preview of his life. During dinner she had inquired about Robin's life and his past and had been surprised when he nodded and began. She had learned Robin had been a bar owner and did charity work by giving to and working with the less fortunate and had laughed at the irony in his name being Robin along with his occupation and hobby. He admitted him doing charity work was actually how he had met his wife thanks to Kathryn. Regina listened as she recalled their conversation on the drive home.

" _I met my wife while doing working for a local organization. She was so beautiful, caramel skin, long flowing hair that went passed her shoulders and coffee colored eyes that one could get lost in." He fantasized before continuing. "Well she was carrying an overly large box and couldn't see where she was going and ran into me. Imagine her surprise when she see notices she has just caused a very handsome man to fall to his knees." Regina chuckled as he held his hand under his chin to show his 'handsome' face. "Anyway she apologized and offered to grab coffee after helping and I accepted the rest became Roland." He offered a quick smile before a frown replaced it quickly._

Regina recognized that pain all too well and when Robin had asked her about her previous love she was only able to supply halfhearted answers. Where Robin was able to talk about his wife despite pain, Regina couldn't mention Daniel's name without having flash backs to that tragic night. Both adults seemed stuck in the past the car ride remaining silent until they reached Mifflin Street and Robin parked his car and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"It is okay to not be over your first love you know? Time heals all wounds. You have to have a wound to allow the light to come in."

Regina laughed, "Light? Was it the light that took my husband away," raw emotion cutting through her voice. Causing Robin to pull back from the woman with a sigh. "I am so sorry. I don't mean to lash out its just… this topic always seems to bring out the worst in me."

"Its fine I understand. I did it to Kathryn when she was trying to help me through my tough time. Well, if you need a friend I am only a phone call away. Do you want me to walk you do your door or?" Robin's tone questioning causing Regina to remember the incident earlier.

"No but thank you for a great evening maybe our sons can have a play date?"

"I'd love that." He watched as Regina offered a final smile decorated by strawberry colored lips before opening the door and scooting out.

Regina sauntered up to the door now feeling as emotionally heavy as when she left. Though the night had been a roller coaster she couldn't stop her mind from drifting to her son and the blonde she longed to know more about. Grabbing the door she managed to push her thoughts aside as she twisted her key in the lock and a walked into a barely illuminated home. Glancing down at her watch she realized she had lost track of time with Robin as she took off her coat and laid it horizontally over the chair. Removing her heels, she tip-toed upstairs and glanced into Henry's room to find her sleeping son sprawled over his bed in an awkward position but sleeping none the less. She searched her own room surprised when she couldn't locate the blonde. Placing her shoes away and slipping into more comfortable clothing she wandered back down stairs to continue her search. Creeping through the living room she spotted a light coming from her study. The sight she discovered surprised her as she moved quietly to not disturb the blonde that seemed to be in a trance as she read.

"Did you find something that peaked your interest Ms. Swan," her back leaning against door frame as Emma looked up to face her. Looking back down at the book then back to the doctor with a horrified expression across her face, as she had been caught snooping.

"I am so sorry. I put Henry to sleep and I wasn't in the mood for cartoons and just began walking." Regina had to compliment her for her blunt attitude it was refreshing from those that tried to tip-toe around her to avoid her wrath. It was clear Ms. Swan challenged her in ways she never deemed possible but couldn't decode if it was good or bad.

"You're a medical student or at least in training correct? A nod. "Then I suppose I see no harm in a wandering mind, there are other things you could have found but you choose a book. Bravo Ms. Swan I appreciate your eagerness for learning." The brunette quipped with small amount of humor in the raise of her eyebrow.

"Teasing is not a good way to start off a friendship you know. I guess that comes from your rough exterior though huh?" A shrug was issued as Regina pushed further into her study curious as to what the 23 year old had been reading.

"So I see you found my personal journal. What made you pick that Ms. Swan I am not upset just simply curious is all dear?" Regina questioned, leaning close to Emma to pick up the book. She noted the way the blonde sucked in a breath as she retrieved the journal but ignored it. "Did you enjoy what you read Ms. Swan? Were you able to learn anything or do you have questions possibly?"

Emma was suddenly feeling light-headed at the brunettes close proximity. The faint scent of apples and vanilla radiated off her skin abusing Emma's nostrils, but she welcomed it. Everything about the woman was sensual though Emma figured the woman had no idea. Regina clearing her throat brought Emma back to the present as she stuttered, "W…what? Um…no it's very detailed and well executed but I have no need for cardiac notes." Emma quickly rephrased her statement as she caught the amused rise of the doctor's eyebrow. "No…no I don't mean it that way. I am going to a pediatric surgeon." Now seeming to understand her earlier statement Regina gave a nod.

"Is there a reason Ms. Swan or is it a topic that fascinates you?" Emma was drawn back by the question but refused to answer it.

"Well Dr. Mills it seems to be getting late. I hope your date was great. Henry has been bathed and put to bed. I am really sorry but I do have class in the morning, thanks for allowing me to read it was definitely interesting." Emma said voice shaking as she gently pushed her chair back and exited the room.

Regina had noticed the quick flash of pain in Emma's face before turning and running with her tail between her legs. Following close behind the young woman as she had also noticed how quickly the blonde changed the topic. "Um yes thank you it was lovely but it will be a while before I go on another unless Kathryn has other plans."

"That's great you have my number call when you need me." Regina watched as the blonde walked out of the door and up the walkway.

"Oh Emma what about your payment?"

"Keep it then I'll have a reason to see you and Henry again." Yelled the blonde over her shoulder. Regina knew she would see the blonde again and was not sure why she felt the need to state it.

"As you wish Ms. Swan," Regina stated more so to the blackness of the outdoors then to her baby sitter.

' _What the fuck was that Swan? 'Keep it then I'll have a reason to see you and Henry again.'_ Emma scoffed at her behavior. ' _Why don't you just profess your love for her now and save yourself the trouble.'_ Emma thought inwardly as she allowed the night air to hit her face, trying to gain as much distance from the Mills home as she possibly could. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket she typed out a quick text to Ruby telling her to meet her at the bar. She needed someone to reason with her, she needed advice or maybe a good slap to the face to wake her from this dream she was having. She was falling for boss, it had been the first time Emma had admitted it to herself since Lily. She didn't know if Regina would reciprocate her feelings but she prayed to God she would. Emma was falling fast and the only thing she could do was pray Regina would catch her, but if she didn't it would be Lily all over again.

After checking on Henry one last time Regina dragged herself to bed. The vibration from her bed side table disturbed her as she absent mindly reached over to grab it. A groan crossed her lips as she saw her and Kathryn's picture light of the face of her screen.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Kathryn."

"Oh stop your groveling. Based on my calculations it's about…10:30 give or take. So how did it go? Total babe right can I pick them or can I pick them," Kathryn asked as pleasure stained the tone of her voice. Besides her looks, fashion sense, and business mindset she prided herself on her match making skills.

"Oh you can pick them alright." Sarcasm was given and Kathryn seemed taken aback as her voice changed from gleeful to concern.

"Well what does that mean?"

"That the guy you set me up is still in love with his wife who has been dead for two years now." Regina could appreciate his dedication but she was no psychologist and couldn't help him face his demons when she refused to acknowledge hers. Except for the one she called mother.

"Oh Reg, I am so sorry." Kathryn said sympathetically trying to relay the message in her use of the nickname Reg. She only used that nickname when she made a mistake and was forced to own up to her mistakes, which she hated doing. An exasperated sigh escaped and she swiveled in her chair to take a look out of her office window over the greater city of Florida. "Does this mean I am fired?"

Regina knew that tone all too well as she pictured her best friend doing a puppy dog face which forced her to laugh. "Yes dear I am a little worried about your choices in men and despite him not being ready to move on. We had a great night." Some of the chirpiness managed to find its way back into Kathryn's voice.

"So what will you do now? We agreed to a deal and I suppose I don't have to pick your partner but you must have one at least by Thanksgiving which might I remind you is in about a week and a half." Kathryn challenged knowing her friend would never back down.

"Fine and I may have found someone, well they may have found me. But I haven't been with women in so long…" Regina started before being cut off by her overly excited friend.

"A woman! How, honey do tell, who is she, what is she like, where is she from, does Emma know?"

The brunette had been ignoring the questions until the reference to Emma's name was made. "What why would Emma care?"

Realizing her blunder Kathryn feigned a yawn, "Oh my dear friend you are right it seems it is getting later then I had once presumed."

"Oh no, oh no you don't tell me what you mean. Why would Emma care?

"Hopefully you will see before it is too late, but I really must go darling. Ta-ta for now." Regina stared at the ended call wanting to scream as she wondered what her cryptic friend meant. Kathryn always seemed to talk in riddles about things that mattered which angered the brunette. Regina now frustrated found herself wide awake scratching her brain as to what her friend meant. Giving up on sleep she journeyed down the hall to the room that was locked. Feeling above the door frame to the door she located the key and stuck the key in the lock. She turned the key until the doors tumblers gave a large click.

 **I want to thank everyone who has read A Prescription of Hope. It is a spin on a favorite tale of mine and I am sorry to leave you with cliff hangers but for now it helps me transition into the next part of the story.**

 **So what's behind the door to Regina's secret room? If there is something you guys want to see or if you have any ideas feel free to inbox me or comment. Again thanks for the likes, follows, and comments. This story will be on hiatus until I finish chapter one of my new SQ Western. Which should be soon then I will come back I won't leave you guys hanging like that. - A**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Darling you are the only EXCEPTION." – Paramore**

 **Chapter 6**

"The clavicle should be located..." The alarm sounded on his phone signaling the end of glass. Mr. Gold was a stickler for time Emma noticed as he silenced his phone. "Alright class we will continue this lesson tomorrow." Emma grabbed her scattered books and pushed them into her backpack before standing to leave. Mr. Gold stopped her from leaving the room as he looked up to lock eyes with her. "Miss Swan I have learned that you are now working for a one Doctor Mills? Is that right?" His Australian accent thick as he looked at her questioning.

"Yes I babysit her son Henry…" An evil smirk crossed his lips as he gave a suspicious nod. "Is there a reason you asked," Emma said defensively.

"Oh no dearie? Just curious. Enjoy your break Ms. Swan," the imp replied showing several gold teeth that were scattered in his mouth.

Regina groaned quietly as she sat in yet another meeting ready for it to come to an end. "As you can see here based on recent studies our patients are very happy with doctoral care. However there has to be more that we can do to continue if not raise the current levels. Any ideas?" Eyes flew around the room looking from one another. Regina broke the silence that had fallen over the room, "Why don't we ask them what they want? We could also be more personal," she said glancing at Killian who looked as though he could skin her alive.

"That's my daughter! That's a great idea listen its been a long night, early morning for some of us for now we will hang with this idea. If anymore ideas arise we bring them to the next meeting." Heads nodded in unison. "Regina stay behind a minute." Dread wormed up the doctors spine as she look at Henry Sr. as he shook the hands of his subordinates before easing his way toward his daughter.

"What is it father? Are you not pleased with me, has mother tainted you too?" Henry Sr. chuckled at his daughter as he ran a hand over his bald head into the remaining gray hair he had left that surrounded only the middle of his head.

"No dear no, I was just curious to how you are holding up the anniversary is approaching." His face showing genuine concern as Regina offered a half smile. "On happier notes we heard from Kathryn's parents you are dating again?" Panic darkened her face causing her father to laugh again as he tucked his lab jacket under his scrubs. The brunette nodded to her father. "Gina that is amazing I am so happy for you." Picking his daughter up from her chair pulling her into a tight hug. Quick taps on his shoulder told him the hug was too tight and his daughter couldn't breathe.

"Yes but I haven't met anyone." Shaking her jaw to make sure it still fit properly before sitting and looking back up to her father. She was going to skin Kat for bringing her parents into this, if one knew it was safe to assume the other knew as well.

"As long as you're happy it doesn't matter, but I will issue you a fair warning your mother has been in an extremely good mood since she found out. So… I will officially see you for Thanksgiving at your house correct? Will you being inviting your new babysitter?"

Kathryn seemed to have a very close relationship to her father somehow. Regina secretly thought of ways to punish her friend for running her mouth as she responded to her father. "Yes I suppose I will. Henry has grown very much attached to her somehow." Regina knew how, on many occasions her son had managed to work Emma's name into their conversations saying she was beautiful and funny. Even Regina had to acknowledge her son had taste which made her smile.

"Well alright," Henry Sr. said patting his daughter's leg before standing. "Sounds like a plan. Don't you get off in 4 hours or so?"

"Yes father. I will see you later." Even at a young age Henry Sr. had been invested in his daughter's lives and though the oldest, Zelena seem to model after Cora. Regina believed she was molded more after her father. The happiness seemed to drain from the room when her father had left. Work was being to feel like work where the brunette use to love it. She rubbed a smooth hand over her neck realizing things hadn't been the same in a long time, 2 years to be exact.

Regina pulled her phone from her pocket now being on break and in between appointments and decided to call Kathryn and rant her frustrations. On the third ring her phone call was answered to the sounds of a panting Kathryn. "What are you doing Kathryn, do I even want to know?"

"Much to your disappointment and mine I was in the middle of my evening jog." Kathryn checked the waterproof watch around her wrist. "Are you aware its 4:00 there? You usually don't call me until 8 when you get off, are you okay?" Concerned lacing the blonde's voice as she tried to calm her breathing, while waiting on her friend's response. The sigh in the phone alerted her that her best friend she was anything but. "What is wrong Regina? Is Henry ok?"

"No, no nothing like that. I am however slightly angry with you." Kathryn moaned using her hand to wipe sweat from her face as she moved toward the park bench, she knew what was coming though she hadn't meant to harm Regina directly. Using the silence to her advantage she scrolled through her contacts until she found Emma's contact and typed out a quick message and hit send.

Emma was walking out of her last class of the day when her phone dinged alerting her to a text message. She couldn't help the surprise that painted her face.

 _Sorry to bother you Emma are you busy?_

 _-Midas_

Emma had to read the text several times before realizing she was just staring at her phone with a weird expression on her face. She was beginning to accumulate stares and whispers from the students that walked by her. Tightening her backpack straps over her shoulder as a blush appeared on her face before breaking off into a power walk toward a local on campus café. The blonde placed her order for a chicken and bacon grilled cheese sandwich, claiming a local bar stool in the busy café. Pulling her phone from her pocket again she reread the message before responding.

 _Just finished classes for the day. You aren't bothering me just surprised to hear from you._

 _Emma_

Several minutes passed before a response came. "Thank you," Emma said taking the plate from the waiter that brought her sandwich to the table before turning her attention back to her cell phone.

 _Well get used to it, you are interested in my best friend aren't you? Regina was wondering if you could bring her a kale salad and lemonade. She is stuck at work and in a bad mood, when you go to Hope Memorial ask for Sidney Glass and tell him I sent you. He'll point you to Regina. Have to run literally and figuratively so I'll catch you later._

 _XOXO –Midas_

"The hell?" How did Ms. Midas know about Emma's crush when she barely knew herself? Was she guessing or was Emma's attraction that obvious to everyone except Regina Mills? The blonde raised her hand as if she were in class and waited for the nearest waiter to approach her. She quickly asked for a box and their signature Kale-Caesar salad and a lemonade to go. The waiter rushed away to the kitchen to place the order leaving the blonde to the questions that seem to fly in and out of her head.

"Hey you! Saw you from the window I had to stop by, you okay? You have that deep-thinking Emma face on." Neal said pulling up a seat beside Emma after winking at a couple of girls that ogled him and whispered. "Sorry I have to address the fans when I spot them." Emma shot him daggers and Neal held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry jeez just wanted you to laugh not look at me like you want to kill me." Offering a sympathetic look she let a heavy sigh escape. "I know that look. I had it with you all last year though you never returned it. So who's the lucky lady?"

Caught off guard by the truth in his statement and question, "Um someone older than me but in the same field." Emma hadn't lied but she hadn't been truthful either, she didn't want to jinx any chance with Regina if she in fact did have one.

"I understand, well tell her the truth. You may not get the response you want but you sometimes have to be the gambler in love. You never know when you may pick the right numbers but you have to be willing to at least roll the dice and see what happens." Though Emma could see the apparent sadness in her friend's eyes she couldn't help but smile at his mental growth and being the one to make her see hear what she hadn't wanted to.

"Kale-Caesar salad, lemonade and to-go box! Order up!" The cook shouted sliding the bagged order over the counter.

"Sorry I have to…" she said pointing a thumb over her shoulder toward her order.

"Here." Neal said sliding a 50 dollar bill over the table toward Emma with a knowing glance. "That order is not for you." He said leaning his head toward the uneaten sandwich in front of the blonde. "Go get your girl and maybe some nice flowers too. And me, I am gonna see if I can score with that cute blonde who hasn't been able to take her eyes off me this entire time." He replied scooting off his stool winking at Emma before he went in the opposite direction. A smile decorated her lips as she fingered the bill before pocketing it, grabbing her pack and going to collect her order. Chancing one more glance over her shoulder to her brunette friend, she wasn't surprised to see him ignoring the blonde woman now across from him to watch her as she walk out of the café.

Neal smirked as he watched the girl he loved walk out of the café. Just because he couldn't be with her didn't mean he wouldn't help her fall in love, she deserved that happiness after she had already done so much for him. "Sorry I am not interested I just came over to hide my pain. Don't get me wrong you're beautiful but I am in love with someone else. But I can at least pay for your coffee for the trouble I've caused." A frown graced the blonde's mouth but she nodded understandingly. Neal placed a 10 on the table before tightening his coat around his body and stepping out into the air that managed to seem colder than before.

Emma circled the hotels parking lot in her yellow bug. The steep inclines of the parking garage making the car roar and sputter but Emma didn't care she loved the gift her parents had given her as a graduation gift. It was the only real present anyone had given her and she had treasured and taken care of it the best of her ability. Relief flooded into Emma as she spotted an empty parking spot and pulled in, pulling her emergency brake as well to make sure the car didn't roll which it had a tendency to do. Grabbing the food bag out of her passenger seat she pushed out of the car door and walked toward the elevator. Hope Memorial was bigger than an Emma imagined as she entered the building. The front contained a help desk and several shops. Taking Neal's advice Emma walked into the store over taken by its abundant shelves. They were filled with stuffed animals, candies, get well cards and refrigerated vending machine containing spinning flowers. Emma approached the case hesitantly, she had no idea what Regina would like and having something to present along with her feelings seemed like the right thing. Then she spotted it. In the vending machine was a small budding apple plant, Emma couldn't explain it but she felt drawn to the plant, it reminded her so much of Regina. Especially the night in her study when Regina had gotten close enough for her to smell the aroma of apples on her skin. Opening the case Emma grabbed the plant before it could spin away and walked toward the counter.

"Good evening dear is this for a patient or doctor?" The old woman said before pointing to several wood carvings above her head, "Could I also possibly interest you in a wood carving I make them myself?" She winked at Emma trying to sink the deal but sighed when the blonde answered with shy decline. "Very well, doctor or patient?"

"Doctor… Doctor Regina Mills." The woman looked up in surprise at the young blonde. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no just she is nice but usually never receives gifts. Personal delivery or hospital delivery?"

"Hospital delivery I want to surprise her while I am here." The plan sounded well in Emma's mind, a surprise delivery that would segway them out of any awkward situation while Emma took an attempt at rolling the dice.

"Since it is for Dr. Mills I will handle everything. Have a great day dear in return you can tell people about my wood carvings." An appreciative nod was given before Emma stormed back out to the bustling hospital getting lost in the masses as she went in search of Regina Mills.

Regina had planned to fuss her best friend out more but her Wednesday appointment had cut her off. She was getting ready to call Kathryn when Sidney stepped into her office alerting her she had a scheduled appointment. Regina pulled up her Wednesday calendar on her computer then back at Sidney with a questioning look. He knew her schedule better than she did half the time and according to her computer she had a two hour free window with an exception to being called if absolutely needed. However it seemed her PA wasn't going to budge so she gave in, "Send them in Sidney." As she waved him away with the flick of her wrist and went back to the statements on her desk.

"You order a kale salad?" Came a familiar voice and Regina looked up astonished to find Emma standing in her doorway looking nervous and less then her usual confident self. The blonde held the food and lemonade out as what Regina assumed to be a peace offering.

"Ha ha please do come in Ms. Swan. What are you doing here?" It was pleasing to have a distraction from work she thought reaching to receive the food that was held out to her. "Wait I didn't order anything." Watching as Emma claimed a sit in the corner.

"Kathryn said it was one of you favorite meals and you had a bad day, so she suggested I rush over. Do you want me to leave?"

"I must admit I am a little surprised but no. I am happy to have a distraction from work."

"Glad I could be of service." Causing the brunette to smile at the blonde as she removed the salad from the plastic bag. "So how was your day if you want to talk about it? If not I totally understand." The question managed to make the doctor fumble with her dressing as she spilled some on her desk surprised someone wanted to know how she was, earning a grimace from her dinner partner. "I didn't mean to make you nervous I'll leave." Quickly dabbing up the excess Caesar, Regina threw the dirty napkins into the bag before speaking, "Running away Ms. Swan? You bring me dinner early and wish to not be in my company, that's interesting am I that bad?" Regina asked looking up from her salad an amused smirk carved into her wine red lips. Making Emma swallow hard before retaking her seat.

"No Doctor Mills I just bet you aren't use to having as attractive company as myself," she jousted back causing the doctor to choke. The nerves Emma came into Regina's office melting away as the brunette laughed taking a bite of her salad.

"Quite true some of my company is…" she twisted her wrist back in forth in an 'ok' motion. "Yes my day has been stressful. I had meeting after meeting, then my mother discovered I am dating which I am not sure is a good or bad thing. But at the moment I am happy to have your company." Not sure if the doctor was flirting or just stating a fact Emma offered an indifferent smile in her direction. "What of you Ms. Swan how has your day been?" She wondered finishing the delicious salad before leaning back in her chair to gain a better view at the attractive blonde in front of her.

Honestly Emma wasn't sure how to answer the question. One on hand classes had gone extremely well until the transaction with Mr. Gold had occured not to mention getting advice from NYU's starring quarterback. "Trying," she stated matter-of-factly mirroring the doctor's motion as she leaned back in her chair trying to make herself more comfortable.

"Care to explain?"

"There is really nothing to explain but while we are on the topic I would like to tell you something." The tone of her voice changing octaves due to the new wave of nervousness she was feeling. Sweat cascaded over her palms as she scooted to the end of her chair gravitating toward the brunette as if to lean into an imaginary of courage and pull up a dose. "Over a short period of time I have grown closer to you," the blonde began, rubbing her hands over her black skin tight jeans to remove the gathering sweat on the bottom of her palms. "And Henry is absolutely amazing and I am thankful to be in your and his lives. But I was wondering… if you might like to go… if you would like to." Emma tried but couldn't seem to form the words and the way the doctor was looking at her didn't make it any easier. Attempting to start again, Emma started but a knock on the door interrupted her chance to ask out Regina Mills.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. If there are errors I apologize my computer was about to die and I wanted to get the new chapter posted ASAP. So who's in the door way is it the flowers or is someone else? Who else is actually beginning to love Neal and feel a little sad for him? Why was Cora excited to hear Regina dating again is it with her daughter's best interest or does she have a plan up her sleeve?**

 **I call Regina's father Henry Sr. because he and Henry should be together in the next chapter and I don't want people confused. Next chapter will also introduce Zelena we are fast forwarding at bit and it is the next week and its 2 days before Thanksgiving. Snow and Charming will also make a chapter in the next chapter.**

 **Let me know how you feel about anything or if you want to see anything. I am amazed by the follows! Almost to 100 follows and I am totally humbled thank you to everyone. To make up for the short chapter I will hopefully be posting a longer chapter tomorrow as well as a chapter for my new fanfiction 'Swan's Montana' if you haven't checked it out. You should again thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys just wanted to say I am extremely sorry for the short chapter before. So I won't say much besides the fact that this going to be a catching up back to the present chapter. We will meet Snowing and Zelena depending on how the chapters fall. It may be next chapter. Plus the present is 2 days before Thanksgiving. Ok that's it enjoy.**

" **Sometimes putting someone before yourself doesn't show weakness but rather an acquired strength."**

 **Chapter 7**

Emma stared up at the door smiling, as she expected to see the woman from the shop bringing Regina the baby apple tree to help Emma ask her out. But the smile was quickly replaced when she saw a blonde standing in the doorway. A wide grin on her face as blue eyes locked onto the doctor who once again looked shocked to see yet another visitor. Emma tried to shrink away, the woman clearly held a appearance about her. Something Emma knew she didn't possess as she watched the new blonde stalk toward Regina. Regina stood clearly lost in the moment as her body absent-mindly descended toward the blonde. "Well hello gorgeous how are you." The mysterious blonde said pulling Regina into a tight hug after she placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I am fine how are you Ashley? More importantly why are you here?" The brunette said breaking the embrace and taking a step back to gauge the blonde before her.

"Some would consider that rude ya know. But I was here to check on my brother and when you didn't call me I decided to stop by and see you for myself."

Emma watched the two interact quietly while her heart broke inside. It was apparent she had missed her chance and being in their presence was only adding wood to the fire. Rising from the chair she offered both now surprised women a smile before leaving the room without a word. The hallway grew blurry as tears spilled from Emma's eyes as she cursed herself for ever believing she had a chance with Regina Mills.

Regina's hand reached out to stop Emma but she was too late, tucking her hand back against her side as she turned back to the only blonde remaining in the room. Ashley stared out of the door as she watched the strange woman leave without a word. Pointing her left index finger over her right shoulder Ashley turned to inquire who the woman was, watching Regina as she allowed her shoulders to fall and move toward her chair. Ashley frowned assuming the worst based in Regina's reaction. Noting the frown the brunette moved quickly to ease her guest's mind, "That was my babysitter Emma Swan."

"Oh," relief clearly sounding in the blonde's voice as she raised a mock hand to her chest. "For a second I thought you were going to say it was a girlfriend or something." She said as she claimed the seat Emma once sat in. For some reason it enraged Regina but she tried to hide her emotions.

"No she is very sweet and has a bond with my son. Um… you said you wanted to see me, is there a reason?" The question seemed to peek Ashley's interested as she stood from her seat and made her way around the brunette's desk, pushing aside several documents so she could sit on the small cleared space.

"You didn't return my call. So I will make the first move," she stated before bending to pull Regina into a small kiss as their lips met. Ashley smiled against Regina's surprised lips as she lingered a second longer before pulling away. "So should we discuss going on a date?" Fingertips graced her now slightly swollen lips as she looked up to Ashley full of amazement.

"Ashley I…" no words seemed to form as Regina continued to stare at the woman.

"Don't say anything. At least let me take you out on a date and if you don't enjoy yourself then I won't bother you anymore." Grabbing a piece of paper from the doctor's desk and a pen the blonde scribbled down an address, number and time. "This time use my number." Chuckling as she folded the paper and slid it into Regina's pocket. "I have to go but I will see Friday at 7." Fixing her dress as she stood, making sure to make Regina was watching as she shook her hips and headed for the exit.

Regina stared at the doorway, the same one Emma had walked through and left earlier. "Excuse me Doctor Mills we have a gift delivery for you." The young man said walking into the office looking afraid. Apparently he had heard of her moniker.

"Yes thank you just leave it on my desk with anything else." Regina said staring at the paper Ashley had pushed into her pocket. The pot landed on her desk with a thud as the man placed it and a card on the spot Ashley had cleared. Taking a moment, the brunette laid the paper on her computer monitor before turning to look at the plant. The note was laid generously against the plant, unable to deny herself of knowing what the card said she plucked it from its leaning position. A smile curved the doctor's lips as she read the card's contents.

 _I thought of you when I saw this. I am not sure why. But I can't wait to get to know you better._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your secret admirer_

There could only be one person this could have come from. Maybe she would give her an honest chance, she thought looking at the folded paper as the blonde's name fell from her lips. " _Ashley."_

Emma was nursing her second beer at the bar before she heard her phone ding with a text message. Three unread messages danced across her screen as she took another hard hit of her beer before swiping the messages left. The first was from Neal.

 _HEY SWANNIE SWAN. HOW DID ROLLING THE DICE GO? – Neal_

An exaggerated sigh escaped as she released her beer to type out a quick message.

 _Think it's safe to say I am never gambling again. She is already interested in someone else_

 _-Swannie Swan_

Emma clicked out of the message and went in search of her other two unanswered messages. Her heart broke again when she saw who the sender was.

 _Emma I wanted to first say thank you for lunch. I am sorry we were interrupted, I hope you are ok. – Regina_

 _Emma I wanted to ask if you wanted to be present at my Thanksgiving dinner. I think Henry would enjoy having you there but I understand if you have other obligations. – Regina_

Emma groaned loudly attracting the attention of the bartender, trying to play it off she signaled him to bring her another beer. She was going to go to the dinner for Henry's sake but for now, tonight she just wanted to forget everything that happened that day.

Friday came and went too quickly for Regina. She stood in her walk in closet trying to pick an outfit for her date with Ashley while Emma and Henry played downstairs. They had decided to do homework before watching cartoons or finding something else to do before it was Henry's bedtime.

"Alright how do I look Henry? Emma?" Regina said doing a spin at the bottom of the stairs. Emma tried not to be affected by the brunette but it was hard with her wearing a tight red dress with red pumps. She was amazed how the doctor could make even simply outfits look stunning.

"You look…. Amazing." Henry confirmed Emma's statement with a fierce nod toward his mother earning him a bright smile and chuckle.

"Well thank you. I should be home by 10 Emma but I can't make any promises." Emma grimaced at the implication, trying to change it quickly before Regina noticed.

"That's fine no rush I know the drill." Rustling Henry's hair as she watched a smile from Regina before she disappeared out of the kitchen. The door closing caused Emma's heart to drop as she realized she was falling in love with Regina Mills.

Regina ducked into her black Mercedes and turned the key in the ignition as her car hummed to life. She was about to shift her car into reverse when Kathryn popped into her mind. She hadn't spoken to her friend since Wednesday. Pushing a couple of buttons on the steering wheel she waited for the car to dial her best friend.

"Hey gorgeous how is my girl?" Kathryn said a little more energetically then she should've making Regina cringe. "So how is Emma?"

"Kathryn what is your obsession with my babysitter?" Regina said defensively grabbing the stirring causing her knuckle to whiten from the grasp.

"Whoa whoa reign it in REG I am sorry. I just thought maybe you too would've hit it off by now is all. She is into women and I just thought…" Kathryn stopped before she finished. Scared to jeopardize any chance her friend had at dating someone who was actually good for her.

"KATHRYN! Why won't you just say what you mean and what you want to say I am growing tired of your cryptic riddles?" Releasing the wheel to place a hand on her forehead to ease the headache that was forming, she could tell because of her bulging vein.

"Alright I'll ask questions and you answer them honestly. Deal?"

"Deal. But can we make this quick I do have a date Kathryn?" Regina's frustration growing by the second.

"When is the last time you laughed? Had someone challenge you? Felt admiration for someone?"

"Kathryn this is pointless I am going. I will call you after my date."

"Fine at least think about it."

Regina didn't have the patience to deal with Kathryn before her date. This was her chance to get out and have fun experience feelings she hadn't had since Daniel. She forced her shift into reverse and back out of her drive way. Though she had to admit Kathryn's questions burned in the back of her mind as she sped toward the agreed upon location with Ashley.

"So what do you wanna do today kid? Its only 7:45 the house is your oyster!" Emma said looking to the squirming boy at the kitchen table.

"Emma you want to read a book with me?" He asked getting up from his chair and scooting toward the living room. "Here," he said placing a Disney Alphabet book in her lap. "We have to learn all the thoundth before Thankthgiving." Emma looking at the boy loving. He was so full of life and smart it almost made her ache to see how similar the boy was like his mother.

"Daddy wath helping me with them before. Mommy thaid it's almoth the year mark. Tho I want to thow her I can thay th without thaying it wrong."

"Oh Henry I don't know if I can." The boy looked on the verge of tears before Emma sighed and gave in. "I don't know if I can but I will try ok?" A series of nods began as he placed the overly large book in Emma's lap and they began. Emma watched in amazement as Henry read the words, pointed to the pictures and sounded each letter. When Emma flipped to the letter S she felt him tense beneath her as he concentrated on trying to make the right sound.

Emma gave a reassuring bump with her shoulder urging him to give it a try. "TH. Thimba." She swallowed the giggle that threatened to erupt as she watched the small boy's burrow furrow and stretch.

"Ok ok good try. Try this drop your lip, then you want to put your tongue to the roof of your mouth. Then do your teeth so that they almost touch but you don't want them to." She watched Henry's mouth move until he felt comfortable he had achieved his goal before looking up to Emma for the next set on instruction. "Make sure you have your mouth the way you want it ok? The more you practice the better it will feel and it won't feel awkward or strange." She watched him relax and repeat the movements before she felt he was comfortable enough to move on. "Cool now blow air through the gap in your teeth.

The sound he made was barely audible but as it got louder Emma began to smile. "Yea sounds like you got it buddy just keep practicing." She said pulling the boy into a one armed hug.

"Thank…s Emma! Daddy would be s…o proud!" Emma noticed the delay in his s pronunciation but let it slide.

Regina was surprised when she followed the address to a hotel. Hotel Calibri was the fanciest hotel New York had to offer tourist, travelers and couples. Regina called the number Ashley gave her to make sure she had the right address and wasn't surprised when she said it was and she would be down shortly. Observing several passing couples as she waited, in the hotel's lobby for her date to arrive. When she spotted Ashley she had to prevent her jaw from dropped as she spied the blonde approaching her, in a light pink dress and while her feet sported red pumps and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Regina it's so nice to see you darling. I thought I would do things a bit different then you are used to, I thought I would cook for you." Regina loved cooking and to be cooked for _was_ a nice change of pace. Taking the offered crook of the blonde's arm as she walked them toward the elevator.

"So Regina I beg you, tell me more about you." The blonde stated pushing a piece of grilled chicken around her plate as she stared at the impressive brunette before her. "You didn't really answer my question before you know, if anything you fed me facts that anyone could look up." Practiced and rehearsed answers had been etched into Regina's life for years. It had been a part of Cora Mill's GUIDE TO BE PERFECT.

"I apologize, dinner was delicious. How about you ask me questions and I'll answer as truthfully as possible." Placing her fork down the blonde narrowed her eyes as she stared at Regina.

"Ok. Why aren't you seeing anyone?"

"Honestly with work and my son I haven't tried to make time for anyone. It's not that I couldn't but I guess you could say I am afraid to fall in love. It didn't work out so well the last time I did though I am very happy that my son came out of it."

"I understand how it is to have love found and lost." The blonde shared a sympathetic glance before looking down in her plate. "Tell me more about your son?"

"His name is Henry. He is 5 currently but will turn 6 at the beginning of December. He enjoys cartoons and playing with Emma. Those two together…" The smile of the brunette didn't go unnoticed as Ashley quickly pushed to a new subject, careful to avoid the looks Regina gave when addressing _this_ Emma.

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yes I have an older sister named Zelena. She too is a doctor but took a different path, she is a top surgeon in Maine but known worldwide. Bones are more her thing. We don't have the best relationship but she is the best at what she does and I respect it" Offering an indifferent shrug toward the topic. She didn't notice Ashley come around the side of the table.

"Are you having a good time?" Regina stared into heavy lidded eyes as she watched the blonde close the distance staring at her lips. The air in the room seemed to get thinner as Regina forced herself to calm her breathing. Feeling as though her dress had become too constricting and was making her skin sweat.

Scooting her chair to allow herself some much needed distance as she watch a frown replace the smile the blonde had worn seconds before. "Yes I am enjoying myself thank you. What about you? Why are you single you're an attractive woman?" Understanding the brunette wasn't ready to move forward Ashley returned to her seat slightly disheartened.

"Yes I was. But I didn't realize it until she had moved on. She had been trying to drop hints for months." Ashley smiled at the memories of her first love. "She was the only person to make me feel alive while challenging me, she made me comfortable and look at things differently. She made me laugh she was the first person to show me its ok to be scared and vulnerable. But I didn't have to do it alone."

As Regina listened to the words she felt the raw emotion of Ashley's regret. "What happened? Why didn't it work, she seemed like a great person?"

"Merida, well she moved away. She had tried to tell me how she felt and I took it as her being a friend I could depend on. It was years later and she was married that she admitted she had always been in love with me and just wanted me to be happy. But couldn't stand being broken hearted from never being given a proper chance."

"I'm so sorry dear." Reaching out a hand, Regina laced her fingers with Ashley and Ashley accepted the warmth and compassion they offered.

"It's okay it took me a while to get over it once I realized what I lost. But it taught me to go after what I want, which is why I approached you." Blue orbs looked to brown as Ashley gave their joined hands a squeeze. Regina felt her dress constrict at the touch but tried to hide her discomfort. Ashley ran lazy circles over the back of Regina's hand as she continued to stare into her eyes.

Checking the clock on the hotel room's wall Regina shot the woman in front of her an apologetic glance. "I promised my Emma I would be home by now. Can we do this again soon?" Regina asked releasing the woman's hand as she gathered her dishes and began moving toward the kitchen. The sounds of plates clattering behind her, told her Ashley was following suit. Turning the faucet to hot, Regina placed the plates under the water allowing the remnants to wash down the sink.

"Oh Regina I have most certainly had an excellent time." Spinning Regina around by the waist so that she faced her. Thin lips crushed plump as Ashley wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck deepening the kiss. Though Regina wasn't against the idea of expressing affection Ashley was not turning her own as she grabbed her waist to push her away causing distance between the two. "Ashley I like you but I don't want to move to fast," leaning her forehead against the blonde's to show her interest. "How about we work up to it this is my first time in a long time so just be patient okay?" A frustrated breath smoothed over Regina's skin as she watched the blonde battle herself internally. "When can I see you again?"

"I won't be in town again until a day before Thanksgiving. Could we plan something then?

"How about you come over for Thanksgiving. I know it's soon but how about you meet my family and my best friend?"

At the idea of spending more time with Regina, Ashley smiled before placing a kiss to her cheek and stepping back further.

"It's a date!"

With Henry being a sleep, Emma was left to her own devices for entertainment. Pulling her bag closer to her she opened it and grabbed her laptop. The HP stormed to life as she hit the power button, several swipes of the mouse and Emma stared at the illuminated screen scrolling through several emails. Many were from classmates looking for help on topics they couldn't grasp or wondering if Emma was open to tutoring them. Even though she had a rough start in life, Emma was proud of the milestones she had accomplished after all she had promised Lily she would become a doctor and follow her dreams. And maintaining a high GPA was required to be allowed into the best medical programs. Email scrolled through the irrelevant emails deeming she would address them later. But one from professor Gold caught her eye.

 _Hello Dearies,_

 _As I am sure you all know the holidays are approaching. It is time to search for fellowships. To those who don't know what that may entail it means it is time to send resumes out to get selected to a hospital that may accept you. Once accepted you will enter into a fellowship or intern study. Where you will shadow a doctor and learn the process. You must be selected and pass whatever requirements your mentor has for you. Junior year and senior year will be dedicated to in-field tests and studies as your mentor sees fit which may help you pass or fail this section. Once requirements are completed you will be asked to come back for the second part of your senior semester where you will continue class and integrate what you have learned into the curriculum before a final test is issued. Should you pass you will be offered a chance into our graduate program here at NYU or branch out to other schools. Where you will continue your fellowship but only in your field off study. Should you fail you will have to repeat the same process or be able to pass tests with a score requirement before graduating and being given the chance to pursue graduate programs. If assistance is needed stop by my office all resumes must be collected and submitted by December 5_ _th_ _no exceptions._

 _Good luck Dearies,_

 _Professor Gold_

"Talk about your pressure." Emma whispered to herself taking Mr. Gold's email to heart. Opening her web browser she began scrolling through local and state wide hospitals obtaining the addresses needed to be written down on her resumes.

Emma was so lost in researching local hospitals she didn't hear the door open and close as Regina entered. "Well Ms. Swan doing some late night studying I see." The brunette said bending to remove the heels from her feet as she wandered into the living room curious as to what Emma was so drawn to.

"Apparently we have to do a junior-senior fellowship to introduce us into the doctoral world so that when after graduate we aren't so overwhelmed. Seems tedious but necessary. How'd whatever you were doing go?"

Regina lifted her brow in amusement at Emma's quips. "So you think you shouldn't have to go through what I went through Ms. Swan?" The brunette asked jokingly as she claimed a seat next to Emma eyeing her laptop.

"No I never said that I just simply think the process is tedious. I never claimed it wasn't effective." Using her hands she gestured toward the doctor, "You turned out all right though I will probably be better than you." Regina raised a hand to her forehead as she shook her head gently.

"Ms. Swan your quick wit seems to always amaze me. I am not even sure I have a comeback as much as I would like to have one."

"It's okay I think slowing down comes with age." Emma laughed gently pushing the older woman with her hand playfully.

"May I remind you it was you that declared our ages were close? So if I am losing it then you are surely to follow dear." Both women stared at each other for a moment before they both laughed noisily.

"That may be true but you never did answer my second question. How was your… date?" Assumed the blonde based on the way her boss was dressed.

"Oh it was fine dear. I will probably end up seeing her again. Have you considered Hope for your fellowship?"

Emma didn't fail to notice how Regina magically skipped over her date and as much as it pained Emma to see the woman she was falling in love with, with someone else general curious seemed to win out.

"Oh no, you don't get to 'oh it was fine Ms. Swan me' and avoid the subject."

"Fine your right it was a lovely evening. She cooked a nice meal of grilled chicken and assorted vegetables. She wanted to further the relationship tonight but my heart just wasn't into it. Will that description suit you better _Emma_." The sound of Emma's name rolling off her sensual boss's tongue made shivers go down Emma's spine as she fought to control her libido.

"Yes Doctor Mills I suppose it will. Oh and no I thought it may be awkward working at the same hospital you did. So I did John Hopskin's and several other world renowned hospitals. Oh before I forget sure I can join for Thanksgiving if it's still cool for me to come?" Regina looked at the young woman questionably.

"Why wouldn't you be invited?"

"Well with you having someone you're getting closer to I didn't want to impose." Emma tried again. "Doctor Mills I tried to tell you how I felt earlier but we were interrupted."

"Yes dear what was that about?" Crossing her legs as she allowed her feet to rest on the large black wooden table. She was curious to discover what had set Emma off so profusely that it had caused her to run off and not look back.

"Well…" Emma tried again before the doctor's cell phone rang cutting off Emma's chances yet again to tell the doctor how she felt.

"I am sorry Emma I have to take this. Don't leave ok please stay if you can't I understand but we will have this conversation sooner or later." With the finality of her words she answered the call and disappeared around the corner.

Emma went back to looking at medical schools, her anger unable to be contained as she slammed the laptop's top down. "Why do you continue to do this to yourself Swan why?" Emma knew the answer though at the current moment she didn't want to face it.

"Hello Kat, to what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?"

"Nothing I just wanted to check on you make sure the date went accordingly." Though Kathryn thought to herself she wouldn't be mad if it was a total bust.

"It was fine. I have Emma here and she has been trying to talk to me about something since earlier today. But it seems every time we try to raise the subject someone or something interrupts us."

"I bet." Her best friend retorted sarcastically.

"And do pray tell what that is supposed to mean dear?"

"That you're oblivious as hell for you to be so smart your dumb sometimes Regina. But that is not why I called you I was wondering if we were still on for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Yes Kathryn why wouldn't we be? I have already invited Kathryn and Emma and they both are joining us as well."

A hysterical laugh came over Regina's cell phone adding to the frustration she felt. Ever since earlier that day Kathryn and Emma had been acting strange and Regina couldn't wait till one if not both sides came forward and expressed what was on their minds.

"Well this holiday should definitely be interesting, your mother spoke to mine alerting her that Zelena would not only be coming for the holidays this year but taking a spot at Hope Memorial as well."

Regina stood frozenly leaning against her stair banister as she listened to her friend. _Zelena._ Zelena hadn't come for Thanksgiving since Henry had been born why was she coming now? Panic welled in her chest to the point it ached as her arm linked with the rail to prevent her from falling over.

"Regina! Regina" She heard Emma call her name but she didn't have the strength to look up as she loosely hung from the banister, barely being held up if it wasn't for her arm being locked. Her phone laid beside her she wasn't even sure when she dropped it, all she knew was that everything seemed to be frozen. Nothing was moving to her and all seemed to be upside down.

"Regina what's wrong?" Emma felt helpless, all she could do was look at the brunette whose hand was over her mouth the other attached to the banister supporting her. Going against her better judgement she picked up Regina bridal style and waited for her to detach her arm for the banister. When she did Emma allotted herself a smile before concern took over as she carried Regina to the couch leaving her phone on the ground but their two bodies connected as she reclaimed her seat on the couch dragging Regina down with her. "Regina are you ready to speak to me now?"

Her mouth felt dry as she struggled to find the words. "My sister is coming." Regina said proudly that she had managed to give a full sentence but still more worried that her statement was actually true.

"Did something happened to her?"

"I might secretly wish it but no she is fine." Emma's shoulder's tightened at the bluntness of the woman in her lap. "Emma I am ok now thank you, you don't have to hold me." Emma only tightened the hold around Regina's waist and when she didn't fight to move or leave the blonde's warmth it made Emma's heart soar.

"Hey you know you can tell me about anything. If you need a friend I am more than happy to oblige but I can't help if I don't understand what's going on." Green and brown eyes locked as Emma watched Regina internally fight herself. She knew the look well because Henry had been caught with the same look multiple times.

Regina felt the younger woman's arms snake tighter around her waist but rather than repulse her it comforted her and the look in Emma's eyes made her feel safe and like she could trust her with her life if she wanted. But she also feared when Emma knew the truth she would deem her and her family crazy and want nothing more to with her or Henry and the thought broke her heart. Regina unknowingly laid her head on Emma's chest as she began the story from the beginning.

 _8 years ago_

 _Regina stood in the galley as they watched their mother perform a difficult bypass surgery. Just the thought of being in the same room made the younger sister's skin crawl. "Zelena you don't have like hearts so why are you here?" The red head ignored her sister as she continued to look on. Zelena had always been like their mother cold and calculating never easy to anger but never quick to forget either._

" _Regina darling it is not about being interested in hearts it's about learning the family business," she smirked sharing a glance with her sister before looking back through the overcast window of the galley. Zelena wasn't her full sister but because she was their mother's daughter she had been a part of their life despite earlier years in an English upbringing. Cora Mills had been young when the English heart surgeon had swept her off her feet. They had dated several years before becoming engaged and conceived Zelena after moving to England to have the baby and live in peace. But fate had other plans and shortly after several years of marriage the surgeon had fallen sick with an incurable disease and left Cora and Zelena to return to the states. Where Cora had used the training her ex-husband had showed her to gain favor and entry into Hope Memorial and the eyes of one of the Chief Surgeons and Hospital Directors. Regina's father had fallen quickly for Cora and proposed marriage not caring that she had a child._

 _Agreeing she left her mother's house and moved in with the doctor. Cora had managed to impress not only her now husband but several directors with her unique signatures during surgeries that it had earned her a spot amongst the directors after major convincing on her husband's part. The couple had celebrated and ended up conceiving which later became Regina._

" _What is that supposed to mean Zelena?" Hands placed firmly on her hips as she turned to completely face her sister._

" _You take after your father which is wonderful darling really. But you were given this life and one day you will mess up and everything that should've been mine will be. So enjoy it now darling but your end is coming."_

"Wow so Zelena has some vendetta against you?" The blonde looked down to the older woman who nodded against her neck looking emotionally exhausted. Emma moved a piece of hair from the doctor's face and tucked it behind her ear. Electricity seemed to feel the room as Emma's finger grazed lightly across the brunette's cheek causing her to hold her breathe. Tension built as Regina lifted her head to lock eyes with Emma, causing Emma to choke on the invisible mass that now seemed logged in her throat. "Forgive me if I am overstepping my boundaries but something Henry said bothered me today," Emma started receiving a deepened frown from the doctor.

"What happened?"

"It was nothing bad I guess I am more curious then anything. What happened to Henry's father and why do you blame your mother for it?"

 **I hope I have earned my spot back in my followers good graces. I tried to make the chapter longer this time. Swan Queen is finally starting to happen! Plus Zelena is so sneaky what is her plans? I will hopefully update again after I update Swan's Montana. Thanks for the PM's and reviews. Let me know if the story is going the way you want. We will learn about Regina's husband and the two will become closer while Ashley is away. We won't learn about Emma's back story and Lily's death till later just a heads up. But I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I even start writing well typing I have to give a huge shout out to my fans and followers. I didn't think the story would do as great as it has but I owe everyone a huge thank you! It is because of you guys that I continue to write. Secondly a reviewer asked a specific request of me so I am incorporating their idea into the story and giving them their credit.**

 **To Reviewer (Crazy Heart 101) – You requested a fight scene between Emma and Ashley. I hope you enjoy.**

 **If anyone wants their ideas incorporated into the story shoot a review or PM. Thanks –A**

 **Chapter 8**

Tension filled the room as Emma stared at Regina waiting for an answer. Regina's arms eased the blonde's surprisingly strong hold from around her waist as she let her feet hit the ground after she twisted off Emma's lap. Surprise crept over the blonde's face as she sat motionless watching after the brunette who was now escaping into the kitchen. The blonde snapped out of her trance when the sound of a bottle popping open pulled her back to the present moment. _Regina_. Was the only thought that crossed Emma's mind as she ran to catch up to the doctor, who was now sipping a glass of wine calmly as she watched Emma step cautiously into the kitchen.

"Have a seat Miss Swan and I will tell you what happened." Her hand pointed toward the bar stool that was directly in front of her as she took another sip of her liquid courage. "Would you like a glass Miss Swan?" Alcohol sounded like a good idea but Emma was definitely going to need something stronger based on the doctor's body language. She stood rigidly one hand bracing the counter while the other assisted the glass to her lips as her eyes saddened.

"Got something stronger?" The blonde asked taking her place at the counter as she laid her forearms against the island's cold surface.

"I have cider." Regina shrugged before turning toward a tall cabinet and grabbing a clear bottle that contained an auburn colored liquid. She sat it on the island with a glass for the blonde as she reclaimed her glass of wine.

"Regina… sorry I mean Doctor Mills if you wish not to talk about this you don't have to. I am just happy I get to spend time with you. I like you."

The comment was rewarded with a weary smile as she looked up from her glass to eye Emma. "You can call me Regina if you wish. And yes I like you as well… we have become good friends haven't we? Emma frowned at the doctor's misunderstanding but feigned a smile so she wouldn't have to address her feelings. It had taken a swallow of her cider to even get her to admit she liked the doctor. "Yea," a sigh escaping, "we have definitely managed to create a great bond." The blonde tried to hide the sadness in her voice but figured she hadn't succeeded when the doctor placed her glass down and stared at her confused.

"Do you not think we have? Your voice says one thing but your emotions speak of something completely different." Being able to distinguish something was wrong with her made Emma smile as she pondered what she could possibly say. _Just admit to her how you feel Swan get it over with_ , Emma thought before giving in and settling for a declining nod.

"No we have. So… what exactly happened to Henry's father?" Emma asked eager to change the topic and stop Regina's scrutinizing gaze that seemed to loom over her.

At the change of topic Regina's spine stiffened as she let go of yet another sigh. Bracing herself against the cool granite the doctor began, reminiscing in a pain she felt she had lived every day since the accident had happened.

 **1 year ago**

 _Regina had been in surgeries all day she honestly hated this time of year. People never really focused on family they just wanted to know when supper was and how much they could eat before getting sick. She had been called in for three emergency bypass surgeries. It was a habit of hers to practice caution with her patients telling them to combine exercise with safe eating habits. But this time of year people paid no attention and did what they wished and suffered for it._

 _Even though she was drowning in sorrows and misery today was Thanksgiving and later that night she was going to be amongst her family and best friend. Night time was the only time everyone seemed to be available so they had all agreed. "Sidney I need you to tell my students to talk to the families and keep them updated I have to finish getting ready." She relayed to her PA as they walked together toward her office._

" _Alright my queen," he joked happy to receive a smirk from the brunette at her moniker._

" _Yes well thank you. Have a happy holiday Sidney. Please only call only if it's an emergency." A nod. As she shuffled quickly toward her office eager to escape before she could be caught._

 _Jacket in hand and her purse on her arm Regina began moving toward the back exit. The back was the easiest place to escape and be lost in the bustle. She had almost reached the exit when the sound of an ambulance approaching caught her attention. Her inner doctor couldn't resist the temptation as she found herself gravitating toward the ambulance and rush of doctors. Shock and worry wormed up her spine as she saw her mother rush forward._

" _Mom," the brunette said barely above a whisper but her mother still turned at her daughter's beckoning. When Cora offered a sympathetic frown of her mouth before a firm nod Regina clutched her purse and coat closer to her body as she walked hesitantly toward where her mother was standing._

" _No!" Regina screamed as she realized who was in the ambulance. Her purse fell to the ground as she rushed forward only to be held back by Cora's subordinates. "Daniel! No!" She screamed tears racing down her face as she stared at her battered husband. Blood dripped profusely from a large gash on his forehead soaking into his white turtleneck. Along with several other lacerations that decorated his skin. "Where's Henry?" Regina looked panicky toward her mother._

" _It's okay dear. Kathryn came in early and was watching him, apparently Daniel was going to pick you up from work and surprise you. When a drunk driver ran a light and hit him head on." Cora said grabbing her daughter into a tight momentary hug before stepping back to look at her face. "That is all I know dear I have to see to Daniel. I don't know his injuries he could have internal bleeding I must go."_

 _Regina watched as her mother and Daniel skated through the hospital doors as she stood frozen not realizing it would be the last time she would see her husband._

Regina watched as Emma's jaw dropped after she finished her flash back. "I blamed my mother because she essentially killed Daniel." Emptying her glass before grabbing the bottle and pouring another glass. "She said the heart was not distributing the blood properly and that he was in pain. So she ended his life said it was in my best interest and I didn't see him until the funeral."

"Oh Regina that's absolutely horrible. I know how it feels to lose someone," Emma paused biting her lip debating the right words to say. "But you can't harbor anger or regret in your heart. Did you even cry?"

Another long sip, "Yes I know Miss Swan but no I didn't have the chance I had to be strong for myself and Henry, he had just lost his father." Emma stood from her stool and walked toward Regina pulling up her chin to force the brunette to look at her. "You know you don't always have to be so strong its okay to lean on someone else."

The sincerity in the blonde's voice caused the emotional damn Regina had built to come crashing down. As sobs began to rake through her body threatening her knees to buckle. But Emma's strong arms wrapped around her as she and Regina sank to the wooded floor. Emma had to bite her tongue to prevent crying with the brunette as she just held the woman while her tears soaked the shirt Emma wore. Regina's sobs began to even out and Emma used her strength to pull herself and the doctor off the floor before picking her up bridal style and began to ascend up the stairs. Using her boot Emma pushed the door as she moved gently careful to not disturb the woman that now slept in her arms. Her own heart cracked as she stared down at the woman who had held her emotions in so long until she no longer could.

Carefully Emma eased the brunette down onto her bed and pulled her comforter over the length of her body. Satisfied with the arrangement Emma turned to leave when a soft hand grabbed her making her freeze in place. "Please stay."

Emma battled herself before issuing a sigh and bending to remove her boots. Boots off, the blonde pulled back the comforter back before climbing into the bed beside her boss. Who turned to face her, "Just for tonight Miss Swan. I hope you don't think this inappropriate…" Regina tried trying to find the words as to not offend the blonde that lay beside her.

"Shh… Regina I understand just rest." Fighting the urge to pull the woman closer and absorb the warmth she offered.

 **Two days before Thanksgiving**

Emma's mind had been blurry all weekend and for the most part of the week. She couldn't get Regina Mills out of her head, how she had leaned on her, cried in her arms and during the night had managed to close the distance between their bodies. When morning had come she had tiptoed out of the bed and the room careful as to not disturb the other two in the house while she escaped. Regina had sent her several texts but she hadn't had the heart to respond when her heart was so confused.

"Emma honey are you okay?" Mary-Margaret asked as she watched her daughter sit deep in thought in the hotel chair. They had come up to surprise and spend time with Emma for Thanksgiving. "You haven't really been your usual talkative self and despite your father's bad jokes you haven't even seem affected by them one way or another."

The concern in her mother's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she offered her a smirk. "I'm sorry Mary-Margaret. Just a lot on my mind and we both know David isn't funny as much as he tries." David stopped cooking to glance up at Emma with a frown. "For your information I was offered a chance to go professional we both know I am hilarious. But I chose your mother over fame," he said before winking towards his wife.

"No David your really not," she said raising to assist her Mary-Margaret with the food. "Even with my sarcasm I am funnier than you." Emma shot her adopted father a sarcastic look before continuing to stir the mash potatoes.

"Alright, alright humor aside. Emma what's bothering you?" She hadn't expected Mary-Margaret to readdress the question as she absent-mindedly stirred the potatoes before adding them to a large glass bowl, steam met her face causing condensation to stick to her face.

"It's really nothing Mary-Margaret." Pouring milk into the potatoes before stirring again. "Just problems at work."

"Emma if something is bothering you it isn't nothing sweetheart. Come on dinner is ready." The blonde issued a shrug before bringing the potatoes to the tables by the handle. "Emma Swan." Mary-Margaret's voice demanding as she looked at her 23 year old daughter concerned.

"It's my boss." The couple looked from one another before turning back to the blonde. "I think I am falling in love with her," she said barely audible.

"Oh Emma."

"Way to go champ! That's great you deserve it. Glad to see you moving on and getting back out there." David beamed before receiving a punch to the arm from his wife.

"David," the brunette said convicting him for his previous statements. Happy, when he stopped smiling and looked the guilty party. "Emma I am happy for you but is it wise to mix work and pleasure I am only concerned for your wellbeing in the matter." Mary-Margaret said extending her arm across the table.

"Maybe your mothers right Emma. But I am still happy for you."

"Thanks David. She is already in a relationship. I don't think she realizes how I feel about her but I love her son."

Mary-Margaret the voice of reason shook her head, "Just be careful Emma."

David was happy to see his wife lay aside reason for Emma's happiness. "Why don't you take her out? Maybe she feels the same way you do but doesn't know it. I know that's how Mary-Margaret and I were. Sure I loved my ex-wife but there was always something pulling me to your mother. It wasn't until I lost her that I realized I truly only wanted her." He said sliding his finger's between the brunettes' before capturing her mouth in a tender kiss. "Show her what makes you special. If she doesn't understand how special you are after that then you deserve better. Some people need more persuading to an extent before they realize what they have."

Emma smiled at her parents envious of the love they shared but still appreciative that it existed. It gave her hope that one day she could find true love as well. "Thanks Mom and Dad can we eat now? All this thinking has me hungry and this food is smelling delicious." Emma said excitedly looking over the early Thanksgiving meal. She also hadn't missed the Cheshire cat grin the couple gave at Emma calling them 'Mom and Dad' after all she did love them and was very thankful they were in her life.

Regina huffed at her phone, she had sent Emma several messages without as much as a response. She wanted to personally thank her for allowing her to share deep emotions with her she hadn't exposed in a long time. But Emma had disappeared without a word that morning and Regina hadn't heard from her since. Part of her was afraid her story had scared her but there was another part that she couldn't name but knew was there. Regina jumped at the sound of her phone ringing but it was quickly replaced by excitement when she realized who it was.

"Emma, yes hello!"

"Yes hello how are you Regina?" The blonde asked with genuine concern.

"I am fine just surprised to hear from you dear it has been an almost a week without hearing from you. Henry misses you a great deal, I must admit I too miss your quick wit. Are you okay? You left that morning without so much as a word," Regina rushed out.

"Go out with me tomorrow!" Emma blurted out before she could lose the nerve she worked up.

"Excuse me?"

"Tomorrow. My friend Neal gives me tickets to the big Thanksgiving football game each year but I never go. I would like to share my first experience with you… and Henry that is. But its total okay…"

"I'd love to… what time?" Emma couldn't believe the answer causing her to studder. "Are you always so articulate Miss Swan?" The chuckle from the brunette soothed any doubt Emma had as she gave the doctor a time and a meeting place. "Fine we will meet you at 5 Miss Swan and then maybe you could come over and assist Henry and me with Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Sounds great I look forward to it." Regina had no idea how true the statement was.

Regina couldn't believe the size of the stadium as she, Henry and Emma were ushered to a front row of bleachers in the stadium. It was roped off and more spacious then the other seats she noticed. The stadium erupted in to cheers as the NYU Bobcats took the field. Swept up into the excitement she looked down to see her son cheering alongside Emma. She couldn't help her smile as she watched the two giggle and join into the NYU fight song, Emma knew the words while her son mouthed enthusiastically. "Alright let me hear it all you Bobcat fans," the announcer came over the PA system, enlisting another wave of flamboyant cheers.

In the beginning Regina had sat stiffly clinging to her purse as if it was her last hope on a dessert island. But mid-way through the first half her posture eased and she had even scooted closer to Emma asking questions eager to understand. Half-time arrived and the Bobcats were making a rally against their archrivals the University of Chicago. They were down a touched down and Emma busted into laughter when Regina found herself screaming 'Defense' along with the student body, who were decorated in various colors of violet. "Glad to see you are getting into the game Regina."

"Well I seem to be fond of underdogs," she said shooting Emma an amused smirk. Regina found herself jumping when the half time horn sounded. "Oh what was that God awful noise?"

Another wave of laughter rolled through Emma's belly as she turned her body to completely face the brunette. "It's the halftime horn. You guys hungry?" She asked the question toward the brunettes.

"I am fine dear. Henry what about you?"

"Peanuts?" Henry questioned leaning around his mother to see Emma' s face.

"Sure buddy! Let me make a quick run and I'll be right back," she stated before asking the guard to be excused as she raced up the stairs.

"I like football mommy!" Henry said smiling up at his mother as she ruffled his hair. "Can I play?" Regina was shocked, her son had never implied any interest in sports until Emma came along. It seemed the blonde wasn't only changing her but her son as well.

"Maybe. But you still have to go tutoring and do your homework okay?" Furious nods came.

"What's all the nodding about?" Emma joked as she re-entered there section.

"It would seem you have turned my son into a football player."

"Excellent Neal will be stoked to have another player," she said handing Henry the peanuts which he opened ferociously and began gobbling handfuls.

Emma and Regina sat in silence as the watched the half-time shows. Several cheerleaders did flipping routines which excited Henry as he watched in amazement. "Alright fans you know what time it is," the announcer came over the intercom. The student body screamed in response. "That's right! Kiss cam time let's see what you have." The trio watched the screen as several couples displayed on the stadiums jumbo-tron. The camera man caught a pair of students who looked to one another before shaking their head while chuckling. "Ah come on maybe a kiss on the cheek," the announcer coaxed. The arena watched the two youngsters shrug before sharing a quick peck before turning red.

The arena erupted into laughter before the camera fell on the next victims. An older couple who looked surprised to be spotted before they kissed. Earning themselves hoots and hollers from the crowd. The camera found two more victims before turning its attention to Emma and Regina. "Look mommy! You and Emma!" The boy said pointing at the large screen.

Regina's eyes shot to Emma who was red as a tomato. "Uh oh folks look like we have a couple of shy birds. Maybe they need a little encouragement folks." The announcer began the slow chant which slowly echoed through the whole arena. "KISS HER! KISS HER!"

Regina felt heat raise in her cheeks as she opened her mouth to politely decline. When she felt Emma's soft hands clasp around either side of her face and pulled her into a soft kiss. The contact was gentle until Emma deepened the kiss and Regina offered herself willing allowing Emma's tongue to tangle with hers. A moan escaped Regina's lip as it was Emma who broke the contact leaving Regina staring at her mouth as the stadium erupted in to cheers, whistles and hollers. Causing both women to blush as they focused on one another both aware of the sexual tension that was there like an elephant on the field. The team storming the field broke the intense stare as they turned back to watch the game. Not speaking the rest of the game, they only looked up when Henry cheered after the team scored a touchdown.

"Great game Neal!" Emma said as she rushed to his side after the guard had cleared her and her company. "I think you have acquired a new fan," Emma said motioning toward Henry who nervously stood behind his mother. "His name is Henry," Emma whispered.

"I am great with kids Emma. Give me some credit." He said walking slowly toward Henry. Regina could feel her son grab tighter on the back of her jacket. "Hey kid what's your name." Henry looked at Neal like he wanted to speak but refrained. "Let me just consult with my friend here," Neal said slipping the winning game ball from behind his back and putting it up to his ear. Emma watched silently trying not to giggle at the show her friend was putting on for the small boy "My friend tells me your name is Henry. He also tells me he wants to go home with you." He said holding the ball out for the boy to take. When the boy took the ball Neal used the opening to his advantage, "Hey Henry I got some free time want to toss it around." Henry nodded before taking off down the field Neal hot on his heels.

"It seems I will be paying for football next year," Regina stated to the blonde as she walked toward Regina.

"Yea it looks that way. Regina… we need to talk about what happened." A frown decorating her face as she watched Neal and Henry play.

"I think we do Miss Swan but for now let's not spoil the joy of this moment." The brunette said not turning to face Emma. Which only managed to increase the anxiety Emma felt bubbling in her chest.

The car ride back to Regina's house was quiet as Emma stared out of window trying not to concentrate on the kiss they had shared earlier. Emma could still feel the tingle on her lips as the doctor pulled into her drive way and pulled the key from the ignition. "Henry when we get inside you will go directly upstairs and prepare for bed. When you are finished I will come tuck you in." Henry yawned, "But I'm not even sleepy," he said through watery eyes.

"I think you're more tired than you think kid. Better listen to mom and maybe she'll allow you to go to more games with me if you're good okay?"

Another yawn escaped the boy as he nodded his compliance. Emma opened her door and stepped out before opening Henry's door, watching the young boy tumble out of his car seat and hitting the ground running imitating what Neal had shown him. Emma and Henry caught up to Regina and they all entered the house at the same time. Silence fell over the house after Henry headed up stairs and the two women got to work preparing Thanksgiving dinner.

Hours passed as the women worked in silence baking, stirring and cooking traditional Thanksgiving dishes. "Regina you can't continue to ignore me!" Emma said frustrated that the woman was okay with the silence that had grown between them.

"Miss Swan may I remind you that my son is upstairs please lower your voice."

Emma sulked back to the table to separate the green beans into two bowls. "I am sorry but we do need to talk Regina." She said as she watched Regina rub the large turkey with seasoning before injecting it with her secret marinade.

"Yes Miss Swan I am well aware."

"I am not ashamed of what happened. I would do it again in a heartbeat." Emma said boldly pausing from the task in front of her to lock onto Regina's brown orbs.

"Oh Miss Swan." Regina began unsure of the words she wanted to say with being taken aback by the blonde's words. "I too enjoyed it but I can't be with you while I am with someone else. It wouldn't be fair to you or Ashley Emma."

"Fine," Emma said defeated as she used her palms to push up from the chair she was sitting in. "I can find my way to the guest room Regina goodnight." Regina reached for Emma but was a step to late as she watched the blonde escape toward the guest bedroom. _Emma._

"I am ready for bed mommy." Henry walked slowly toward his mother as she bent to pick him up and he immediately positioned his head under her chin. Regina looked over her kitchen realizing many things still needed to be prepared but it would have to wait until morning.

"Alright let's get you to bed." She said heading out of the kitchen pausing a moment when she saw the light from her guest room peaking from under the door.

"Are you okay mommy?" She felt her son move beneath her but moved to comfort his concern by placing a soft hand on his head before whispering, "Yes. Now let's get some sleep tomorrow is sure to be a long day."

Regina awoke tired Thanksgiving Day. Several times during the night she had snuck downstairs to check on Emma but was welcomed by soft sobs which broke her heart and prevented her from entering the blonde's room. Giving up she made her way up stairs heavy footed and climbed back into bed with the world on her mind she felt. She felt she had just made it into bed when her alarm went off her family and guests would be there shortly but she only rolled over not interested in facing the world for another hour or so. Regina woke up an hour later to the sounds of soft rock and roll being played through her home. A groan escaped her lips as she rubbed a hand over her face in frustration, as she turned to face her clock another groan graced her lips when she realized it was 1:30 in the afternoon Thursday and the party was only 2 hours away. Lyrics to Paramore's Misery Business rolled through the house.

 _Second chances they don't every matter people never change_

 _Once a whore you're nothing more I'm sorry that'll never change_

 _And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

 _I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way_

Henry and Emma listened to Emma's favorite rock band while they finished the cooking Regina's menu. Emma grimaced to herself, she wasn't sure how things were going to turn out she wasn't a Picasso in the kitchen like Regina but anything to make the day easier on the brunette was worth a couple burned dishes. She let Henry decorate the cake however he saw fit while she handled the more complexed orders. Paramore always seemed to put Emma on a roller coaster of emotions but at the end of each song she managed to feel better. To be honest she needed the band's lyric for morale after all she still had to make it through Thanksgiving dinner with the woman who had refused her love. Well refused was a strong word she decided with a sigh. Regina hadn't refused or accepted her love which left Emma in limbo as to how she felt.

"That looks awesome buddy," she praise eager to change the direction in which her mind was headed. Even the blonde had to admit the young brunette had done a tremendous job evenly coating the cake until it was to his liking. _So much like your mother_. The realization making her sulk unaware to the presence that joined them.

"Henry you did amazing." Regina wrapped her robe tighter around her body as she stepped further into the kitchen. Careful to not look at the blonde that was now staring at her. "Why don't you go put on your clothes dear grandma, aunt Kathryn will be here soon as well as someone I would like you to meet? The boy's eyes grew in excitement at the mention of seeing his family. Emma didn't want to be in the same room as Regina and tried to sneak out with the boy before the brunette's velvet voice called her back. "Miss Swan a moment?"

Henry looked up to Emma stopping in the hallway. "You're in trouble," he stated giving a sad look before continuing up the stairs to get dressed. _You have no idea kid,_ Emma thought inwardly as she turned to face the brunette who was now fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"I guess I should start by thanking you first Miss Swan for multiple things." She moved toward the stereo before turning it off and bringing the mug to her lips. Making sure to keep her eyes down as she continued. "Firstly thank you for watching Henry I forgot he wakes up early when its holidays. It's like his body knows, he has done it since he was younger." A small chuckle rolled through her chest as she took another pull from her mug. "But I want to also say thank you for that night…" Her voice trailed off as she finally looked up to Emma. She loved the way she wore her hair in a ponytail accentuating her green eyes and soft pink lips. Heat rose in her cheeks as she remembered the kiss the two had shared. She cleared her voice trying to focus on the topic at hand and not one of the memories she held close to her heart. "As much as I enjoyed that night…"

Emma had taken all she could as she raised her hand to stop the brunette. "Stop." Shaking her head, "No. You don't get to do that. I tell you I am falling in love with you and you tell me you can't because of someone else. You can't have it both ways. Let's just make it through dinner and we'll face that bridge when we come to it." Regina watched wordlessly after the blonde that stormed from the kitchen leaving her to think about the words she left behind. _Falling in love with me?_ Regina couldn't believe what she heard as ran her fingers through her hair. _How can she love me? After all that had happened in her life did she even deserve love?_

Regina had left the kitchen and started to dress though her mind was on what Emma had said. The continuous ringing of the doorbell hastened her readying process as she walked down stairs attaching her earrings as she reached to unlock the door. She wasn't surprised to see her mother and father on her doorstep dressed properly for the occasion. Her mother sported a long red sweater and tan slacks that were tucked neatly into red boots and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. While her father dressed in a simple black suit with a tan blazer underneath. "Oh Regina you look stunning as usual. Glad to see those edict lessons didn't go to waste," her mother sneered as she walked past her daughter into the house. Henry Sr. slid his daughter a 'behave' look as he followed behind his wife. Regina sighed pushing the door to close when a hand braced against it.

"You wouldn't leave your sister and colleague out in the cold would you?" Zelena said supplying her signature wicked smile.

"I might debate it," the brunette spared before pulling the door open to allow her sister entry.

"It's good to see you too darling. Where is that handsome nephew of mine?" Zelena said before going in search of Henry.

"So I see the excitement is already starting huh?" Kathryn's voice asked from behind Regina. Regina smiled at her best friend before pulling her into a desperate hug. "I know I am great but I didn't think you missed me that much Gina.

"Oh Kat. I am _so_ happy to see you. I am really looking forward to a voice of reason for tonight." It didn't take much for Kathryn to recognize the desperation in the brunettes's voice. They were best friends after all.

"Something tells me you need a drink and to talk. Shall we?" Kathryn broke the embrace as she held out her hand toward the kitchen were everyone was gathering.

"Sure just let me grab Emma."

"She's here? That's a little surprising. Did you too," Regina scoffed at the assumption as she hit Kathryn on the arm. "Hey! It's a fair question!" Her mouth dropped and Regina was left to stare curiously at her friend before she followed her gaze. Before them stood Emma was dressed in a snug red dress. With her lips a nice shade of ruby red while her feet were covered in red pumps. Showing off long cream colored toned legs while her hair fell freely around her face in loose curls.

Kathryn bent down to whisper in her best friend's ear, "You may want to stop gawking. And if you don't want her I will gladly take her with me gladly, she is simply stunning." Not waiting for a response the older blonde moved forward and complimented Emma on her attire for the night. Regina closed her mouth as she watched the two move toward the kitchen where she heard Kathryn greet her parents before introducing Emma to the family. Regina began to walk away when the door rang again. She opened the door to her final guest, "Hello Regina how are you beautiful? You look stunning," Ashley said pulling the brunette into a firm kiss. Regina's skin crawled at the contact, it was nothing like she felt with Emma. There was no connection, no passion, no… love and that's when Regina finally understood why she wasn't attracted to Ashley. It was because she too was falling in love with the blonde but hadn't realized it until Ashley kissed her. Emma's words echoed in her mind as she pulled away from the blonde. ' _Let's just make it through dinner and we'll face that bridge when we come to it.'_ Regina smiled politely to the blonde who intertwined their fingers as she led them to the kitchen.

Dinner presented itself entertaining to put it frankly. Emma seemed to be the focus of the evening earning curious glances from Regina's parents, a mixuture of interest and curiosity from the woman they called Zelena and glances of envy from Ashley which Emma was actually proud of. Most of the night Emma found herself making small talk with the only two men at the dinner discussing sports in between bites from her plate. "So Emma tell us about you I am sure everyone is dying to know more about you," Ashley said condescending as she took a sip of wine from her glass. Emma looked to Regina who also seemed interested at the question.

Dabbing the cloth napkin at the corners of her mouth, "Is there something you would like to know?" Emma sensed danger approaching but had no choice but to take the hits as they came.

"Oh anything is fine. Or how about you tell us about your past? Maybe Regina can fill us in as you to seem to spend more time together than her and I do and she is my girlfriend." Cora's eyes shot to her daughter when Ashley said the word girlfriend with conviction. Regina looked like a deer caught in head lights as she looked to Kathryn who looked away sipping her wine and Zelena simply smiled evily.

Emma cleared her throat trying to save Regina from the apparent awkward situation. "Um there really isn't much to tell. I was abandoned as a baby left on the side of the road. A young man found me and brought me to a police station and they later turned me over to child welfare. I was bounced around from home to home until I found my current parents Mary-Margaret and David and they welcomed me with open arms. Adopted me and helped me get into NYU and I am currently looking into getting accepted into a fellowship." Everyone except Cora and Ashley looked toward Emma with sympathy.

A dark chuckle escaped Ashley as she took a healthy gulp of wine emptying her glass. "It would seem. You left out quite a few parts Emma. I pulled your file. I wanted to know more about the person my girlfriend was around. Why don't you tell everyone who really are and what you did?"

The air in Emma's lungs grew thinner as she struggled to breath. _'I pulled your file.'_ Emma inwardly cringed at the older blonde's implication. _Lily._ Emma stood to leave the room and had managed to reach the end of the kitchen before Ashley's harsh grasped wheeled her around to face her.

"Tell them Emma I am sure they would love to know. How you killed managed to kill your girlfriend."

"Shut up Ashley!"

"No Emma. You tell them how you spiraled out of control and people feared you." A smile crossed the evil blonde's lips before she continued. Emma clenched and unclenched her fists at her side as anger filled her vision as the blonde spoke. "Tell them it's because of you that Lily is dead." Unable to contain the anger she was feeling. Emma balled her fist before launching it toward the blonde coming in contact with her nose feeling it break under the force of her fist. As the crack of Ashley's nose filled the air earning gasps from the audience. Emma stared blankly at the woman who writhed and moaned in pain on the floor.

Regina stared in amazement at the blonde victor, pain coursing through her body before she looked toward Regina. Shock, pain and anger swirling in her green eyes as she looked to Regina's orbs to see concern and disappointment. Tears fell from her eyes as she turned on her heels and ran from the dinner. "Why the hell are you still sitting here?" Kathryn asked angered as Regina looked longing after Emma. She nodded toward Kathryn, "I'll handle everything here go get her. You may never get another chance." Not needing another reason Regina stood and rushed toward the door. She had allowed Emma to escape many time but she wouldn't let her go this time. ' _Not this time Miss Swan.'_ She thought as she got into her car.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Paramore is one of my favorite bands honestly. I thought you guys were getting antsy so I made this chapter pretty much all SwanQueen. I will read through later and make any corrections needed. You guys think you know how the story is going to go but you have no idea we are finally to Swan Queen so things are going to get fluffy and more complicated too. But until then let me know how you feel about the chapter. Thanks again. When I reach 100 followers I will update again. Until then I will be updating Swan's Montana. Thanks -A**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I asked you to get to 100 followers before I wrote again and I just checked and we are currently riding at 100+ followers. SO A HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE! Ok so in this chapter we will get a little insight into what Cora and Zelena are planning but it will also raise more questions FYI. Then we get back to the SQ. So bear with the beginning for a while ok. Hope you guys enjoy! – A**

 **Chapter 9**

 **In Regina's Home**

"Maybe I should start coming to more family dinners that was quite the display." Zelena stated wickedly. Before taking a sip from her glass and turning to face her mother.

Cora Mills looked estranged at what had just happened. _Her daughter was gay? Could this get any better?_ Henry Sr. began to worry as an evil smirk graced his wives lips. "Cora what are you thinking?" He asked curious to know what his wife was planning. Hatching schemes seemed to be the main weapon in her arsenal but he didn't want to see that. He loved the mother of his children, he didn't care if Zelena was not his full daughter he had taken and loved her the best of his ability. When he met Cora all he wanted to do was take her away from the darkness that seemed to surround her after she lost her first husband. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that Cora had locked herself away emotional and chose to not love him the way that he loved her. Instead he had tried to love her past her pain but if the smile on her face was any indication, he had failed miserably.

Cora's eyes fluttered as she turned to face her husband, "Nothing that won't be handled and addressed dear. All in due time," she stated as the smile returned. Henry saw through that evil sneer but chose to say nothing. Instead he chose the safer option as he began to clear the dishes from the table. But ceased when his wife initiated contact by placing a firm grasp on his wrist as he moved to pick up a plate. "Henry, Zelena and I can handle this, " she said motioning over the kitchen in its entirety.

"But mother…"

"You and I _will_ clear this kitchen. Your sister and Emma were nice enough to prepare the meal it is the least we can do. And I will not repeat myself again. Henry be a dear and help the young woman off the floor to her car." She said casting her eyes toward the woman who was still groaning on the floor in pain. "Oh take this for her nose." A towel was forced into his hand as he stood from his hunched over position. "Kathryn could you be a darling and get my grandson ready for bed?" Kathryn hated to admit it but the woman intimidated her and it made her think of her best friend. The women clashed because they were so much a like, she thought as she moved to collect her godson.

Kathryn could also sense the change in Cora's demeanor through the dinner and now the gleam in her eye only made her more unnerved. Cora watched calculatingly as her husband moved slowly around the table to crouch before the Ashley.

The blonde kept one hand firmly pressed against her nose as she slid the other around the man's neck, until the crook of the inside of her elbow made contact with the skin on the back of his neck. The height difference was significant when Henry finally brought the woman to a standing position. Snaking an arm around her waist to support her as they headed out of the kitchen. The dinner audience watched as the two awkwardly hobbled out of the kitchen.

"Alright buddy I think that's enough action for one day." Kathryn said with her godson firmly on placed on her hip. A yawn came from the small boy as his Godmother moved toward the kitchen's entrance. "What about Emma and mom? Henry asked rubbing his big brown eyes as he stared seriously toward the blonde.

"I will make sure they tell you and me everything in the morning. But for now it is time for all good boys to go to sleep. Tell your grandmother and aunt goodnight." Henry only issued a small wave toward the older woman as he used Kathryn's chest to cradle his head. "Please let me know when they return if they do," Kathryn mouthed before securing Henry deeper to into her arms before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Now that you have so graciously excused everyone. Want to tell me the hell that was about?

"Oh my beautiful daughter. You look and remind me more of your father every day. This is simply the beginning of us both seeing that you get everything your father wanted you to have. We will get Regina out of the way soon enough just like I did to Daniel. Soon you will be crowned the queen of the castle."

"Oh mother you are so wicked I love when you break hearts."

"I know my love. I am happy you took that much after me. You will have everything your father wanted for you. Our plans began now, but first we must clear these dishes before Henry returns and becomes suspicious." With an assertive nod Zelena stood, mirroring Cora's crooked smile before they both began clearing the table.

 **Regina and Emma**

Emma felt each heavy step she took on the concrete as she rubbed her hands over her arms. Cursing herself for leaving her jacket at Regina's. But deep down Emma knew it wasn't the chilly night air that was making her shiver, it had been Ashley. She had managed to reopen and read a file that was supposed to be locked away and sealed. David had called in a special favor once they had adopted her, after she told them all by her past life. Rather than judging her like so many the couple had poured even more love over her and made her feel loved and cared for. _Of all people how had that bitch managed to get her hands on it?_

Emma shook her head trying to shake the dinner from her mind all together, as well as the look she had seen on Regina's face. That would be something she could never forget the look of disappointment still danced across her frontal lobe. The image and regret burned at her eyes as she felt the tears pool and demand to be set free. Picking up her pace, right now the only thing she wanted was to but as much distance between herself and 108 Mifflin Street as she could.

Regina hit the steering wheel in frustration as she allowed her car to creep down the street at an aching slow pace. All she wanted to do was find Emma and tell her how she felt while she held the blonde in her arms. Expressing her deepest apologies as to not being able to see it earlier as well as Ashley's ill placed privacy intrusion. _Why did I just let her leave? Why didn't I stop Ashley?_ The more Regina thought of the events of the evening the angrier she seemed to get and not being able to find Emma just added to her irritation. She gripped the wheel harder causing her knuckles to whiten in the process.

The Mercedes E-Class gobbled the pavement of the street and her heart eased when she saw a flash of blonde and red that dodged and darted in between oncoming pedestrians. _Emma_. It was amazing the blonde could look attractive even when thinking as she watched her hands rub over her arms. Pushing down on the accelerator, Regina sped past Emma and pulled into a curb side parking space a block ahead of her. Needing the time to think and how to execute her feelings to the blonde. Exiting her vehicle, she walked around to the opposite side of the car and took up a leaning position while she waited for Emma. Taking the much needed time to think.

The sound of a car's engine reeving made Emma look up in curiosity as she stepped around an elderly couple. _That looked like Regina's car_ , she thought to herself as a smile crossed her face entertaining the thought. Not entertaining the thought long before she shook her head and allowed it to fall back into its low hanging position before continuing her walk. _She'd never come after me, not after tonight._

"I must say you walk extremely fast Miss Swan. I was barely able to catch up to you and my car is pretty fast dear." She looked up to a blonde who seemed to stare back at her in amusement as well as confusion. "Penny for your thoughts dear?" Regina asked trying to ease the tension that seemed doomly to swallow them were they stood.

To say Emma was shocked that the car had in fact been Regina's and now the woman stood, well technically leaned on her car in front of her was an understatement. "I'm okay Regina you can go back to your family. If you're looking for an apology you won't get one," Emma said before picking up her walk again.

"Ah there's that wall. You do put it up so well when you feel threatened dear," Regina pushed causing Emma to pause mid-stride and turn to face the older woman. "I only know because I too put them up when someone gets too close to me or they push me out of my comfort zone. So please if you would be so kind as to get into my car and we can talk about it," she said gesturing toward her car.

"No thank you," Emma said with the shake of her wrist before turning to walk away again. Regina stood stunned as she stared at the escaping blondes back. Pushing the button on her car's door, Regina locked her car before half sprinting after the young woman. Emma wasn't getting away that easy.

The rapid clicks of heels behind her told Emma that Regina wasn't letting the matter go so effortlessly. When the clicking began to slow the blonde realized the doctor had closed the distance and was ready to continue their conversation. Releasing a sigh Emma turned once again to face the woman before her, "Regina." The blonde huffed loudly bringing the clicks to a cease. Emma placed her palm to her forehead before closing the distance that separated them. "Look I won't apologize for how I feel or what I did."

"I don't expect you to she was out of line. I actually applaud you for not doing it sooner. Emma I had no idea she would do that." Regina pleaded but the blonde stood unaffected by her words. "Emma I'm not saying this to make you feel…"

"Just stop ok. I know you look at me like a friend. You don't have to pretend to care. I just need time." Her words ringing with a tone of finality as if Emma was saying goodbye to Regina and it made the her cringe. As images of Daniel began to flash through her mind. If Emma needed space she would allow it but not at the risk of losing her. "Emma please don't… I can't lose you, when I just realized I care for you."

"I get it Regina like a friend we already covered tha…" Emma started.

"No."

At the brusque tone of the one worded answer, Emma looked up in time to see Regina force their lips together. The blonde's arms immediately wrapped around the brunette's waist as the kiss softened and both women embraced the passion they felt. Their display attracting whistles from on-lookers as they broke apart to catch their breaths, panting.

Green eyes locked onto brown, as Regina used her hand, back peddling to the lead Emma to her car.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked as she ducked into the vehicle.

"Anywhere, I just want to be able to talk to you." The brunette said starting the car careful to not make eye contact with Emma. Her emotions still to raw and confusing. "There's a park a couple blocks up if you want to go?" A nod. Shifting her car into gear she left suddenly the parking space feeling a wave of hope surging through her heart as the headed off into the darkness of night.

Emma swung back and forth on the rusty swing listening to the squeals of the chains with every movement. Regina sat next to her with her heels buried in the sand feeling like a nervous teenager on her first date. "So," Emma began as she swung higher "what exactly _did_ you mean when you said 'no'?" She wondered not making eye contact as she continued to swing staring into the starry sky.

"Well I meant exactly what I said. I do care for you a great deal Miss Swan. In a short time you have bought happiness and joy to my son's and my life." The brunette offered mentally hitting herself for not saying what she had actually wanted too. "I could ask the same about what Ashley was talking about but I figured you would tell me when you're ready. So as I extend this curtesy to you I am hoping you will do the same with me. It has been a long time since I have had to address these feelings."

"It's never easy with you is? Always full of answers that only lead to more questions?" Emma stated in a hurt tone, now looking toward the brunette as she swung.

Regina offered a halfhearted chuckle as she thought about what her best friend said. _You may not get another chance._ Kathryn was right but that didn't make telling Emma how she felt any easier.

"Ms. Swan."

"Regina." They spoke at the same time and the both laughed lightly before the air once again grew awkward between them. "You can go first," Emma said motioning toward the doctor as she allowed the speed of her swinging to decrease so Regina held her full attention. All she wanted to do was shrink away in that moment. She wished Emma could read her mind but she knew no such magic existed. Biting the inside of her cheek she tried to focus on the right words to say to properly convey her emotions to the blonde before her.

"Emma from the time I hired you I knew you were special." She started feeling nervous as she spoke. Her voice lacking her usual confident candor as she continued. "I don't think I have seen Henry so free and excited about anything. Even with Daniel he held a certain reserve. I guess I could also blame my mother for that." Regina spoke through gritted teeth as she recalled her mother backing her and Daniel into a corner. Making them both agree to put Henry into things he had no love for. Her mother had a way of holding everyone in the family to high standards even if it meant taking their love and passion way. "Anyway, it seems when you came along that changed."

"Well Henry is a great kid. If I had a son I imagine I would want him to be like Henry." The blonde said blushing at the truthfulness of her own statement.

"Yes, well thank you but that is not exactly what I mean Miss Swan. He is smiling and laughing more. Henry even at a young age seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders scared to disappointment myself or Daniel. But when you came along you brought a ray of hope that became infectious to him. I caught him singing, laughing, reading and even learning about sports. In essence Miss Swan you gave my son back to me so thank you."

"Regina as much as I appreciate the kind words it sounds like there is a but in there somewhere."

"I…Miss Swan… Henry wasn't the only person you affected." Regina said shyly as she briefly looked away before looking back toward the blonde. "Emma you changed my life too. You made me smile and laugh, something I haven't done in a very long time. You brought out a fun side of me I forgot existed and you made me feel things I haven't felt since Daniel."

"What are you trying to say Regina? My parents are expecting me," Emma sighed growing more frustrated that the doctor was tip-toeing around what was bothering her.

"Emma I care for you."

The blonde stopped swinging and stood to her feet. Regina sat stunned as she watched Emma begin to laugh. Regina frowned, "I don't think this matter is funny Miss Swan."

Emma mockingly wiped tears from her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at the brunette. "Oh it's not Doctor Mills? You and I have very different views in the matter then. You aren't different than anyone else Regina. You think because you come from money you can just make me feel better with friendly words. Soon enough you'll throw me away just like everyone else does and realize I am just a hinder to you. You are so scared of the possibility I could get close to you, that you may _actually_ develop feelings me or even fall in love. I was a fool to think you could ever love me."

"EMMA SWAN!" Regina stormed making the blonde wince at her tone of voice. "Is that really what you think?" She said closing the distance so she could look directly into the young woman's eyes. "Emma if anyone you should understand why I am seeming to stumble over myself. It should be you… after all you did the same thing when you were trying to tell me you loved me."

The blonde's eyes stared back in bewilderment as she stared at the doctor, "Love?" Emma asked suddenly feeling her legs growing weak as if they wouldn't support her and the weight of Regina's words. Regina made the first move as she slid her arms around the blonde's waist and leaned her forehead against Emma's.

"Yes Miss Swan I am not sure if it's love honestly. It's been a long time for me but I know I don't want to lose you and the potential happiness I could have. So what do you say Emma would you be willing to see where this goes?" Regina felt Emma shake her head against hers as tears began to run down the blonde's cheeks. As they sealed their new relationship with a kiss. "Now, how about us going to see about that family of yours?"

 **Sorry for all the waiting and dialogue but I had to do something to prove Emma and Regina are now official. Would love to hear what you guys think Cora and Zelena are up to. I apologize for all mistakes, errors and typos. I will do another chapter tomorrow to make up for this one tomorrow hopefully. I also wanted to welcome all my new followers and say thank you as well. I can't believe we are almost to 125 followers already. Oh and FYI Zelena and Cora will play a bigger role from here on out as will Mr. Gold. Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still can't believe we are on Chapter 10 and you guys are still invested. I just want to thank you so much for reading and being amazing. Especially my followers who have been constant providing ideas and constant reviews it's because of you all that I write. So with that being said here is chapter 10 hope you enjoy. This chapter was hard to write because it contains a small amount of violence as well as Emma's and Lily's backstory. And further insight into Cora and Zelena's plans. ITS A EMOTIONAL CHAPTER! –A**

 **Chapter 10**

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Mary-Margaret asked abruptly causing Emma to nearly choke on the coffee she had just began to drink. Holding her nose she looked toward her mother with a glare before offering an apologetic one to Regina. David amused by the sudden nervousness of his 23 year old daughter only smirked and took a sip of his beer. "Oh Emma don't look at me like that it is a fair question I only want the best for you." Regina had to agree mentally but still found herself twitching in her chair as she debated the answer.

"I am not sure at this moment. After realizing my own feelings my mind went blank and I was so busy…" the doctor struggled for the words before she looked to Emma. Who nodded her encouragement before she continued. "I honestly just wanted to tell Miss Swan how I felt, I thought she may reciprocate my feelings but I hadn't planned past that point. But I do know my feelings for her. I want to treat Emma how she deserves."

Emma looked at Regina with a beaming smile, she was so proud of her new girlfriend but the smile quickly faced when she turned to face Mary-Margaret with a scowl on her face. Before gracefully bringing the hotel's coffee cup to her pursed lips. Eyes closed and in deep thought, Emma knew immediately what that meant and now she regretted bringing Regina. Her adopted mother was nowhere near done with her questioning.

"Interesting." Was the only reply she offered as she opened her eyes and sat the porcelain cup on the table. Mary-Margaret turned to look at her husband who was in the kitchen nursing his beer as he silently watched the interaction. In his opinion it was like a nature documentary and Regina was threatening her cub, David knew his wife wouldn't go down without a fight until she was satisfied. Picking up on his wives non-verbal cue he stood from his bending position and went to her side, resting his bottom on the arm of the chair.

Mary-Margaret loved having her husband near her. With him there she felt she could face anything but she sobered quickly as she realized she was only doing this for Emma's benefit. She didn't want the trust and love her daughter had finally managed to build to be washed down the drain all at the expense of a woman who didn't know what she wanted. Turning her attention back to the brunette who was now holding her daughter's hand over the chairs arm, she frowned. "What do you know about Emma?"

The question caused panic to flicker into the blonde's eyes as Regina turned to face her. _Oh God she wouldn't?_ Silentlypraying that her prayers would be answered, by her mother not doing whatever she intended the blonde turned to her father with a pleading look. "Dad?"

David Nolan simply shrugged toward his daughter. "Emma it is a fair question. Have you taken the time to talk to Regina?"

Emma seemed to shy away at the question, "I mean I guess kind of. I don't know what are you insinuating Mary-Margaret?" Her tone becoming more demanding as she folded her legs under her in a defensive position something she had learned all too well over the years.

"Oh Emma I am not 'insinuating' anything but if you two are going to be in a relationship isn't it important that both sides share. And if you won't which I am assuming based on Regina's silence you have not. Then I will." Turning her attention back to Regina. "So I ask again what do you know about my daughter?"

The protective tone in Mary-Margaret's voice made the brunette cringe inwardly as well as outwardly. Regina tried to ease the tension from her shoulders as she gave this simplest answer she could. "Nothing." And though it wasn't completely the truth something told the brunette that the information Emma gave was only a quarter of the real story.

"Oh Emma." Mary-Margaret said in her mothering tone as she looked toward the blonde who was now managing to make anger radiate off her skin.

"I want no part of this." Emma said rushing from the room and proceeding to the bedroom down the hall that Mary-Margaret and David deemed hers while they were up for the holidays. Regina wanted to rush after her but when Emma's mother placed a hand in the air signaling Regina to stop she retook her seat.

Mary-Margaret allowed a sigh to fall as David placed a firm hand on her shoulder, she turned and issued him a small smile before he turned and went in search of Emma. "I am sorry to do this to you. But I have to do what's best for my daughter even if she is angry with me for a while." She stated toward the doctor.

"I can understand." Regina said surprised at her own admission. "I have a feeling I will do the same thing when my son becomes of age. I wish he would stay young forever though." Even though Emma had come into her and David's life at an adult age she too had wished many times over she could rewind the clock to the 18 year old girl they adopted. Not that Emma was bad but she seemed to be more carefree and just learning to trust at that point which had made Mary-Margaret practice patience and love she didn't know she had possessed.

"Would you like a beer? I have a feeling coffee won't be strong enough for when Emma tells you everything. Her story broke my heart and all I did was ache for days." Regina looked at the woman confused, as to why her demeanor had changed. "Ha ha knowing you're a mother makes me feel better. You should know what to expect if you hurt my daughter, I have a feeling you would do the same for your son." Mary-Margaret stated before disappearing into the kitchen.

Regina hated to admit it but she liked the woman called Mary-Margaret. "Plus it will be a little while before those two resurface. David calms her and I am the support system though sometimes the rolls are reversed or she wants neither of us."

"Wait so you aren't going to tell me about Miss Swan's life?" Regina said looking up to the woman, graciously accepting the beer she offered with an appreciative nod. The doctor was happy to see the couple at least had good taste in alcohol as she twisted off the Red's Apples Ales top and took a healthy swig.

"As much as I would like to. You and I both know we can't fight our children's battles. Emma will talk when she is ready, I trust her to. She has always made the right decisions I don't suspect that to change anytime soon." Mary-Margaret issued, giving a knowing glance to Regina, who suddenly felt the wave of heat beginning to swell in her cheeks as she took to her bottle.

"So… Mary-Margaret huh? That's a bit of a mouthful don't you think dear?"

"I will have you know madam I am probably your senior so I don't think the dear is necessary." The older brunette teased happy to see Regina beginning to relax. "But if you must know I was named after my family, aunt's name was Mary and my grandmother's Margaret. I think my mother thought it was a good idea at the time." She said shrugging. "You can call me Snow or Snow White if you prefer."

"Oh," Regina raised an eyebrow at the woman's nickname. "And how prey tell did you earn that name?"

"Hey I am not the only one with a nickname David is called Charming." Snow huffed sarcastically pointing a thumb over her shoulder toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"Yes but it is easier to see that. He is… attractive I suppose but Snow White?" Emma's adopted mother laughed to herself as she thought on Regina's answer.

"Well yes I do suppose I can see where that would make sense. But I earned my nickname for being pure and innocent hearted," Mary-Margaret began placing a hand over her heart. "I pledged at a young age to save this world from the sadness it seems to offer." She paused turning sheepish. "But it's mostly for my love of animals."

Regina couldn't hold back the laughter that paraded through her chest. It wasn't until she heard another presence moving through the room that she looked up to see Emma with David standing behind her. "Can we talk?"

 **In Emma's Hotel Room**

"Emma you don't have to tell me if it is too much for you right now." Regina said unable to continue the state of silence she found herself in with her new girlfriend. "Yes I would like to know but I won't rush you." Emma sat criss-cross on the bed staring at the wall. She nodded to show Regina she had heard her but was still simply thinking. Things never came easy to Emma and the fact that she had gotten this at all made this moment that much more important.

"Regina may I kiss you?" Emma's first sentence since they had entered the room and it had completely managed to surprise the doctor.

"Well… yes but I don't…" The brunette didn't finish before Emma's soft mouth pushed her back against the pillow. The blonde now on her knees, hovering over the doctor with her arms on either side of the brunette. As she took turns deepen the kiss as well as offering light pecks. Regina loved the way Emma felt against her it was like nothing she ever knew or experienced. The blonde was kind in giving and never forceful and when she felt that urge she would settle for a light peck. Regina commended the woman honestly because right now the only thing she wanted to do was have her way with the blonde.

It was Emma that broke the contact first as she held herself above the older woman. A small water droplet hit Regina on her check and it was then that she realized Emma was crying. "Oh my dear Miss Swan it is alright," she said pulling the blonde into her arms as she just held her while she cried. Soft sobs raked through Emma's body and rather than pull away Regina simply tightened the hold around her waist. It was like Deja Vu all over again to Regina as she found herself fighting to hold back her own tears, this time the rolls reversed. Emma grew slack in her arms and Regina thought she was asleep, "Emma?"

"I am awake I am sorry. I usually don't cry around other people. It's just life's been rough ya know?" Everything had pretty much come easy to Regina, she hadn't had to want for anything. But rather then killing the moment she simply nodded and Emma let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding.

"When I was an infant I was abandoned. Left on the side of the road. A young boy found me I guess he was lost to and together we went to the police station. Well later they couldn't locate either of our parents and they sent us off to child welfare." Pulling herself out of Regina's arms to return to her criss-cross positon finding herself needing the space. Regina sat up and longing stared at the blonde, placing a soft hand on her knee for her to continue.

"Well as I grew up we were sent to various group homes so the boy August I grew up with I never saw him again. I was bounced around from home to home, group home to group home. Not all were bad but some were not good either." Emma said suddenly starring away as she remembered the darkness of those days. "The worst home I remember was when I moved into I was 15 or 16 at the time I don't really remember but I'll never forget the woman. She was nice enough to the younger kids but it was only because she had us to take her anger out on. I stayed in the group home with a total of 4 girls including myself.

We were expected to clean the house, keep our grades up, not speak unless spoken to that sort of thing." Regina could feel her heart breaking as she had a feeling to where this was going. "It was Grace who was 8, Nimue 11, Violet 10, Lily was the same age as myself. I was so close to being 18 only 2 years away. So I worked hard in school kept my head down almost everyone but Lily did. She was so carefree she didn't care. Well one night the woman came home extremely drunk and began to attack one of the younger girls and me being myself I wouldn't allow it.

So I rushed the woman and I was rewarded with a full blow to the face. Her fist caught my eye partially and it began to swell immediately. I was in such pain but I was happy that the woman began focusing on me instead of Grace. The next couple of hits were actually slaps and kicks."

Mary-Margaret had been correct. Regina wanted nothing more than to cry and hold Emma or to find the woman who had treated her so horribly at the moment she couldn't decide so settled for listening.

"Now that I think about it she was very careful to only hurt and bruise me but not to the point where I needed to go to the hospital. When she was finished she went up stairs and left me bloodied on the floor and unconscious. I woke to Lily's singing Paramore lyrics to me. I'll never forget "the Only Exception" was the song she sang. Anyway she cared for me nursed me back to health and she and the girls did my chores, until I was able to again. Even did my homework for me and explained to my teachers I fell sick. Lily took me under her wing." Emma's smile warmed Regina's heart though she couldn't help the twinge of jealousy she felt when Emma spoke of Lily.

"It got to the point I didn't want to be without her we talked about being doctors together and we made so many plans. But where Lily was smart she was also mischievous and had a horrible rebellious and adventurous streak. I was young and I believed we were friends but more and I was convinced one night to come along. We broke into a house we didn't expect the person to be home and it was dark and we heard footsteps upstairs and got spooked so we ran…" Emma stopped as tears cascaded down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fists on her knees.

"Emma?"

"The bastard didn't even care." Emma gritted her teeth as she recalled the memory. "He shot after us and I didn't notice until Lily later collapsed. She had been shot in the thigh, we had just been reading about the human body and I thought I could get the bullet out. There was no exit wound and I just wanted her to be better. I only made it worse. The doctor's sat me down and explained it. The man had called 911 and when they found us Lily had already gone into cardiac arrest due to me nicking her femoral artery. She died in my arms. After that I vowed to follow her dreams and become a doctor to honor her memory.

I left the home I was at and bounced around I got into trouble people were scared of me and didn't know what to do so they threw me away but I managed to keep my grades up for Lily.

But I made it a priority to never get close to someone again. Developed trust issues that is until I was adopted by Mary-Margaret and David. They were patient and kind something I wasn't use to and eventually it helped me to open up and I learned to trust people sparingly." Regina smiled as they blonde allowed the tension to ease from her shoulders and she opened her eyes to stare at the brunette.

Regina left her hand on Emma's knee and used her free hand to cradle Emma's chin. Forcing the blonde less than a centimeter from her own face as they keep a strong visual contact with one another.

"They aren't the only ones you can trust Emma, I am here and I plan to love you so that you never feel that pain again."

 **Cora's Home**

"Mother why are you up at this God awful hour and more importantly why did you wake me up," Zelena asked as she rubbed her eyes entering her mother's kitchen in her silk pajamas, still apparently suffering from a sleeping haze.

Cora waved toward her daughter non-verbally telling her to lose the attitude. "Well it would seem our plans will be in affect quicker then I planned. Do you remember in school how future medical students had to enter into a fellowship?" Zelena nodded not sure where her mother was going but she stayed quiet as she slid into the bar stool. "Well it would seem it is time for Emma Swan to begin her fellowship."

The red head issued a shrug earning a disapproving shake of the head from her mother. "I think it is time you and myself, help push her into the _right_ direction. You know how the hospital frowns upon student mentor interactions. So I think it is time I call in a favor someone owes me. To help influence Miss Swans foot in the door."

Zelena smiled suddenly understanding what her mother was saying as her eyes widened in amusement. "Ah I see. And who is this friend is supposed to help us?"

Cora smiled before looking up to her daughter, "A man. A man by the name of Professor Gold."


	11. Chapter 11

**So I found a super amazing beta and she is going to make sure that I write properly and that everything flows while still allowing me to convey my own ideas and how I feel while writing. From now on I will be giving a brief overview of the previous chapter or a key phrase or word that helps the reader transition to the next chapter. Someone asked me about how many chapters I plan to write and to be honest with you I am unsure but I am at least shooting for 20+ but at least 20 considering we are what I deem to be a little under half way done with the book but fair warning there will be a sequel. So hint dropped! With that being said here's chapter 11 and thanks for all the love and follows means a lot and helps me write faster. –A**

 **Chapter 10:** "A man. A man by the name of Professor Gold."

 **Chapter 11**

Emma and Regina spent the rest of the night in her adoptive parents' hotel room. The couples had talked and gotten to know one another better and when Snow yawned, she and her husband excused themselves. The blonde had blushed at her father's knowing glance before he wrapped his arms around his wives waist ushering her to their temporary room. Regina felt like a teenager again looking at the beautiful blonde. The doctor had thought she looked stunning at the dinner, but after the time shared in Emma's room things had changed. Regina had never looked at someone with such admiration and love as well as respect.

"So what would you like to do? Why are you looking at me that way?" Emma asked surprised at the doctor who looked at her with infatuation. Dr. Mills did nothing but shrug, she wasn't ready to tell Emma how she felt. Appreciation welling in her chest that Emma had trusted her enough to share her darkest secrets with her. She supposed she could also thank the unpleasantly happy woman that seemed so cheerful. Regina cringed at Mary-Margaret's constant happiness.

"Well we can't do what I want to," Regina's voice heavy with sensuality as she stared at Emma. Causing a deep stirring in the blonde's stomach as heat rushed to her core. Making her shift uncomfortably in her chair with a painful throbbing between her legs. "But for now… We could possibly cuddle and see what's on television?"

Feigned shock decorated the blonde's face as she turned in the hotel's beige love seat. "You. Doctor Regina Mills the well-known and renowned cardiac surgeon is a snuggler?" Her mouth dropped toward her chin. Regina rolled her eyes, mentally waving off the blonde's statement before standing and stepping closer to Emma. The blonde's breath hitched as she slid both hands up the chairs arm until she came face to face with Emma. Regina's heated breath tickled her girlfriends' lips as she leaned in closer. The faint scent of apple spiced ale tinged the air between them as Emma sucked in a nervous gulp of air.

"Miss Swan there are many things you have yet to learn about me," she said looking down to find the blonde staring anxiously at her mouth. "But yes," her hand slipping from the chair to lock into the blonde curls as she pushed Emma forward until their lips met. Regina didn't believe the kiss at the stadium could be topped but as she felt the kiss deepen she was assured that, that kiss dulled in comparison. A low moan ripped through her babysitter's throat as her hands moved with a mind of their own, cupping the brunette's face. "I am a snuggler."

Emma smiled against her girlfriends lips. "Then grab the beers, I'll grab the remote and we'll watch whatever is on television." Groaning at the loss of contact, Emma issued a nod before the doctor pushed away from her.

"Fine."

"Thank you dear."

"Regina I think we should discuss this further." The brunette paused mid bend on her way to retrieve the remote to stop and look at her partner. "It doesn't have to be bad but I think we should." Now standing, the doctor placed her hand on her hip and her free hand ran through her raven hair allowing it to fall back into its feathered layers. Honestly she hadn't wanted to address this but figured she would now since it was bothering her partner apparently.

"Are you concerned about school, the fellowship, us or something else?"

Emma rushed forward her hands waving frantically in front of her. "No Regina. It is something like that but about the fellowship I doubt I'll submit an application to Hope." The brunette tried to hide the hurt in her eyes but wasn't quick enough. "If you want me to I can but I thought it may be… awkward." Her shoulders slouching into a shrug.

Having Emma near her on a daily basis was an exciting thought. Gauging and challenging her partner's already sharpened mind. Regina wanted nothing more than the opportunity to do just that. "Emma if it's not what you want that's fine, but it's a great opportunity. Don't allow _awkwardness_ and our relationship to make you miss out on a great opportunity. Hope Memorial is a very well-known hospital not that you couldn't get into another hospital but at least consider it okay?" Regina left the blonde to think on her words as she turned back to couch and took a seat. It had been a while since Emma's heart and mind had an internal battle but this one was definitely going to be a doozy.

Regina awoke to a sharp pain in her neck as she moved to sit up but found the task impossible with something holding her in place. Turning her head slightly, she immediately had flash backs of the previous night. She and Emma had had their first serious conversation and they hadn't spoken much. After, that they had both sat on the couch refusing to talk. Not that they were in a bad mood but the topic had been dense for the day and neither wanted to address it honestly. After a while Regina had given up and forgotten her rigid posture on the edge of the couch and moved to place her head in Emma's lap and had been pleased when the blonde hadn't refused.

The rest of the night they had watched Lifetime much to Regina's disgust but she had said nothing as she was pulled into the Christmas movie's plot. Finding herself rooting for the elf who ironically enough was Santa Clause's son. That was until her eye lids shut and she drifted into a deep sleep unaware to the world around her as well as the blonde that held her firmly as she slept. Laying on her lap had given Regina the perfect opportunity to really take in the blonde women she had grown so fond of in a short amount of time.

Emma was a beautiful woman, well-toned neck that was protected with rivulets of golden curls and a soft featured face along with luscious pink lips that weren't as full as her own but still fit and made her face pleasant to look at. Though her eyes were closed Regina's favorite thing on Emma was her eyes, they were a piercing green with soft compliments of blue. "Well good morning too you to love." Emma murmured eyes closed as a smile grace her lips.

"Good morning dear. I love being here but I must go, Henry is awaiting."

"It's cool I am going with you. I just need to tell my parents good bye they are leaving today anyway." Regina couldn't hide the excitement she felt as Emma allowed her to sit up before moving herself. "I know you're not a fan of cheery people so if you would like to wait downstairs I shouldn't be long."

Regina waited in her warming car for Emma and couldn't help the flutter of butterflies she felt in the pit of her stomach when she spotted her walking out of the hotels' lobby. _God I love that woman._ The thought hadn't been a surprise to Regina as she watched the beautiful younger woman duck into her car. "I hate having to say goodbye to them. Mary-Margaret is so sweet but gets very emotional I didn't really want you to see that," Emma shared half embrassed, half sorrowful.

"Well would it ease your mind to know I feel the same way whenever Henry goes to school or goes to my mother's house?"

"Not really but the fact that you tried makes it all worth it my golden-aged goddess."

An exasperated sigh fell from the brunette's lips as she shifted the car into drive and pulled away. "Miss Swan what is it with you and my age?" The puns were starting to rub Regina the wrong way, considering Emma was only 4 years younger than her. "Do I not carry my age well dear?"

"Ha ha if you have to ask then apparently you don't realize my obsession with you or that you could become a mass murderer and even that wouldn't change how I feel about you. Regina I love you and the age difference isn't anything to me it's a joke. If you want me to stop I will."

"No its fine I just thought maybe it was bothering you. So will you be staying with us tonight?"

Emma bit her lip trying her hardest to not hurt Regina by the decline she was about to offer. "My dearest I would love to but I will only be visiting. I promised Neal and Ruby I would help them study for their finals. Plus I have one to study for a well so I can spend time with you and Henry before I leave." At the mention of the word leave Emma watch as the driver tensed. "I am sorry I promised Ruby way before I met you that I would spend time with her. Plus Mary-Margaret and David are expecting me."

"Emma its fine you don't have to explain yourself. Maybe we could drive up to meet you so I won't have to be without you for too long."

The blonde threw her arms around the brunette's neck before she realized where they were and what Regina was doing. "Fuck sakes Emma." The doctor huffed as she veered her car back onto the road after temporarily grinding the roads warning bumps.

"Sorry but I love the idea. I would love spending the holidays with you Regina it would mean the world to me."

"Mommy!" Henry screamed as he heard the loud click from the living room where he and his Godmother had been reading. Regina and Emma didn't have to see the bundle of joy to know that it was Henry that had tackled them. The couple pulled the small boy into a unified embrace unaware to one another that they still held each other's hand. Kathryn cleared her voice from the hallway and causing the hug to break. Three pairs of eyes locked on the older blonde as she crossed her arms over her chest her eyes falling to the women's joined hands.

A smile showed off her white teeth and Regina's eyes narrowed at her. "Well doesn't this look like the perfect family? Quite chummy I'd say." Understanding danced through Regina's eyes as she looked down to the hand she still held before looking to her son, whose brow was furrowed as he supported a look of confusion. Emma felt her skin was lit on fire by Regina's quick withdrawal, making her frown at the action. Kathryn watched the scene before shaking her head at her still oblivious best friend.

"Emma are you s…taying? Henry asked.

Pride quickly replaced the sadness she felt at the young boy still pronouncing his S's properly despite the delay. Though she was proud of Henry she couldn't hide the hurt she was feeling and she shook her head 'no' much to Regina's surprise. "I'd love to kid but I just came to gather my things I have homework and studying. I will be around again though and maybe we can read or play football ok?" Ruffling his hair as he stared up at her with puppy dog eyes full of pain and comprehension. _I know the feeling all too well kid_. She smiled at him before easing him toward his mother, who wore a surprised expression as Emma pushed past the three deeper into the house. She resurfaced a few minutes later completely changed and with her book bag on her back.

Kathryn moved toward the younger blonde. "May I borrow your ear for a moment dear?" Emma looked hesitantly toward the older woman before complying and lending her ear. Regina watched as Kathryn whispered in her girlfriend's ear, placing her hands on Henry's shoulders happy to have him there to defuse the anger that was building in her due to the blondes' secrecy. She watched as Emma offered a defeated nod after her best friend had finished. "Ok?"

"Yes ma'am I will call you. But I will try not to." Glancing over her shoulder she watched as Ms. Midas nodded and she moved to Regina who stood at the door looking upset though she was doing her best to not broadcast it. It was easy for Emma to tell due to the vein that seemed to bulge at the front of her skull whenever she was angry or very emotional. "I will text you later Regina. Bye kid." Placing a kiss to Henry's unruly hair before looking up to offer Regina a grin, she hoped she had concealed her own feelings but didn't care if she didn't. She just needed space and with that she left not offering an explanation or backwards glance as much as she wanted to.

"Henry go to your room now I will be up shortly. Your _aunt_ and I need to have a conversation." Her son and best friend winced at the pronunciation of the word aunt.

"Come Henry I will take you upstairs," Kathryn said half hoping Regina wouldn't notice in her angered haze but she had no such luck as the brunette stalked forward.

"If you so much as move from that spot Henry will have to find another blonde to call aunt or Godmother. Do I make myself clear?" Her authoritative mothering voice rearing its ugly head as she looked at Kathryn with a look that would peel her skin off if she dared move. Kathryn's shoulders sagged in defeat as she offered a sigh, her eyes dropping to gaze at the floor. "Henry?" The boy had been too busy watching his mother condemn his aunt which had basically frozen him in the spot he stood until his mother's warning voice kicked him into high gear as he ran upstairs.

Regina waited until she heard her son's door close before she turned her attention back to her best friend whose head was still hung toward the floor. "What the fuck was that Kathryn? What did you tell Emma and why the hell did she leave?" Scared blue eyes met furious brown as she looked at her best friend.

"Regina replay what happened after Henry approached you two and you tell me why that young girl that is so mesmerized by you left." The vein in her forehead was beginning to throb again and she groaned.

"Is this more of your riddles?"

"You infuriate me sometimes, really! You hurt her Regina damn it you hurt her! You went from holding her hand to acting like she was the freaking plague, I think you left burn marks on her hand as fast as you retracted your hand." Realization sunk in at the words Kathryn spoke. Her hand went to her mouth as she felt her knees begin to weaken beneath her. "Emma is so good for you that you don't even see it. Despite it being a short time I have seen you smile and laugh more than I have since Daniels death and God Regina I missed that smile.

Did you even take the time to notice she taught your son to pronounce the letter S?"

Her shock deepened as she stared blankly at her friend. "What do you mean I am sure the tutor taught him that Kathryn?" The blonde only shook her head.

"HENRY!"

Regina was not sure what game her friend was playing but if she wanted to play then she would go along with it. The clicking of the upstairs door alerted both women that the boy had heard and the soft thuds made them aware he stood at the top of the stairwell. "Ye…s aunt Kathryn?" The brunette had been careful to listen as he spoke and expressed a stupefied look on her face when he _did_ manage to sound the letter correctly despite his tongue doing it slowly.

An 'o' formed on the brunette's mouth as she looked at Kathryn who was harboring an 'I told you so look' on her face. "Henry when did you learn to say S words?"

"Emma taught me. I wanted to s…urpri…se you for Thank…sgiving!" The boy beamed as he glanced back and forth between his mother and aunt.

"That's all for now Henry, your mother and I are almost done. We will call you down for lunch soon." Happy at the mention of lunch the boy returned to his room.

"Kathryn what have I done," Regina asked as she moved toward her living room. The blonde's bare feet pattered across the floor behind her best friend.

"Regina I know you have been through hurt and pain but it seems this girl has too. Don't shut her out before you give her and yourself a chance. But if the look on her face is any indication I think she will need space for a while. Trust isn't just given its earned too dear. You'd do good to remember that."

Emma sat in her room feeling as though a twenty pound boulder randomly sat on her. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation though, she had been hurt. She could've talked to Regina but instead she allowed her anger to make her decisions for her. Now she sat alone lonely in her room missing her best friend and longing for someone to talk to. Thanksgiving break was only a few hours away from being over and she honestly did need to study for her upcoming final. Considering she had only one and knew the material backwards and forward she groaned having nothing to do.

Her cell phone vibrating in her pocket notified her of incoming text messages as she scrambled to fish it out of the tight pocket of her jeans. Hitting the power button she glanced at the screen: **2 unread messages.** Several swipes of her finger, she pulled the messages up on her phone. Disappointed when she realized it wasn't from Regina but rather a group message from Ruby and Neal.

 **Neal: So when are we studying? I will be coming back to town tonight and classes are not scheduled unless you have an appointment with the professor which I don't sense I have Swannie Swan!**

 **Ruby: Yea I am more or less the same Belle wants to come too that cool E?**

Thankful for the distraction Emma typed out a quick message. Sitting herself back further back on the bed letting only her feet seem to dangle in mid-air off the edge of the mattress.

 **Emma: No that's cool I can help you guys! Of course Belle can come along unless she'll be a distraction Rubes. ;)**

Emma knew her comment may have crossed the line since Neal was an outsider but at the moment she was feeling bold and was eager to see how her best friend responded.

 **Neal: Yea Ruby WILL Belle be a distraction?**

 **Ruby: OH STFU yu guys!**

 **Neal: Someone is a little embarrassed! What about you Emma will Doctor Mills be assisting her favorite watered fowl as well. LOL!**

Apparently Emma had missed something, based on the joking it seemed that Neal and Ruby were _actually_ friends. _When the hell did that happen?_ She wondered, unable to keep her curiousity at bay as her fingers slid over the phone's keyboard forming the question through text before hitting send.

 **Emma: Wait did I miss something? I thought you do didn't know one another?**

Dots appear as the blonde waited for one of her friends to text a response.

 **Neal: Oh Swanie Swan me and Ruby go way back! Is there a tinge of jealousy in the swipe of those fingers? Hmmm**

 **Ruby: Ha ha yea if you consider way back as in the night he was drunk, then yea we go WAY WAY back E!**

 **Emma: Yea I feel like a marshmallow now I forgot I asked you to do that. Thanks by the way!**

 **Ruby: Speaking of which I haven't really seen much of you lately since the break, how did things go with the sexy doctor? BTW I found out my grandmother is apparently one of her patients. Small world huh?**

 **Neal: Yea I want to know too you marshmallow. I do think I like that better then Swanie Swan!**

 **Emma: *groan* we actually managed to start dating before 'conflicts' arose. It was nice briefly though.**

 **Ruby: E that's amazing! What do you mean 'conflicts'?**

 **Neal: I concur.**

Honestly Emma wasn't sure what happened between her and Regina one second she was holding her hand expressing her growing love for Emma, then the next second she had pulled her hand away like the blonde had insulted her or worse.

 **Emma: I am not sure maybe you guys can help me decode?**

 **Neal: Go for it!**

 **Ruby: No promises but sure!**

Typing out a quick abridged version she caught up both friends on the most recent happenings.

 **Neal: Ouch. Well maybe her son doesn't understand and she doesn't want to pressure him.**

 **Emma: Not possible I kissed Regina at the football game.**

 **Ruby: Give her time Emma she seems new to the relationship thing. So maybe she was just surprised and didn't know the best way to handle it. Though granted I am not sure I would've done that, E you're a great catch and she seems good for you. Don't lock yourself away ok give it a chance. I have to go though. Granny needs help at the diner.**

 **Neal: Now that Ruby mentions it maybe that's right. Just give it time and maybe you could both act like freaking adults and sit down and talk about it. I am saying this for your own good Emma grow up. Love is not easy you fight and work for it. But I have to go too. By the way did you send off your applications to hospitals yet?**

Slapping a frustrated hand to her head, she groaned forgetting all about the December 5th deadline Gold had issued.

 **Emma: Bye Rubes see you soon! And Neal I had been so distracted with this shit I nearly forgot but I am about to thanks.**

The blonde pushed her phone to the side with a little more force than she initially intended, causing it to take a hefty bounce on the bed before finding itself on the floor with a loud thud. To preoccupied Emma sucked her teeth before pulling her back pack closer to her and retrieving her laptop. Powering up the HP she pulled the application forms from her bag and began her search for hospitals. Taking a momentary pause she pulled up Pandora Radio in a separate tab and played Paramore's station after she slipped her headphones over her head. Oblivious to the ringing and vibrating phone on the floor.

"I told you she hates me," Regina said as she buried her head into her palms ashamed at herself. "This is my second time doing so I would completely understand if she never wanted to talk to me. Especially after the conversation we had… oh God!" Tears running into her cupped hand as she let herself cry freely.

Kathryn had sat with her best friends for hours. While the brunette updated her best friend on all she had missed, unaware of the emotional roller coaster her face went on. Most of her emotions had displayed a mixture of happiness and contentment as she talked about her adventures with the blonde. Frowning and dropping her voice when she told her about all Emma had been through and the challenges she faced. The blonde had to admit even her heart ached at Emma's story but she didn't allow the feelings to last long. Though Emma seemed to have gone through her share of troubles she had graced them with poise and grace and came out a smart and intelligent woman not to mention she too was a blonde, a fact that Kathryn loved though she would never say aloud.

"She doesn't hate you. Maybe she got back and started studying she did mention that."

"Or she is completely ignoring me."

"Fine then let's talk about Henry's birthday what are you planning?"

"Well we were going to host a party here."

"How… exciting." Kathryn drolled. Earning a sarcastic glance from the brunette who was trying to recompose herself. As she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Didn't you say that he has a new love for sports, specifically football?" Regina nodded. "Then why not see if they can host a party the stadium. It would be special because you and Emma shared that moment not to mention Henry discovering football."

Pursing her lips Regina bowed her head back and forth as she though on the new idea. It wasn't half bad and this did seem like something Henry intended to keep doing for a long time not to mention the possibility of pissing her mother off. "I love it would you help me plan?" Her best friend shot her a wide grin, happy to have her friend accept her offer. "Oh and would you mind coming to the kitchen we can discuss it more there and possibly get Henry's input. It is time for his lunch and I too am rather famished."

"Lead the way your highness." Kathryn stood offering a bow as her friend scoffed while walking past her.

"You ma'am are an ass."

The blonde giggled happy to have her snide friend back. "But you love me. Now… what's for lunch?"

Emma laid on her bed feeling accomplished at all she had managed to do. Her fellowship applications had been addressed and filled out and placed into a neat folder for Professor Gold. Ruby and Neal still had yet to return to the university which left Emma to her own devices, so she chose to check her phone allowing herself a break from applications and studying. It was then that she noticed a missed call in her phone notifications. _I wonder who that was,_ the blonde wondered as she pulled the tab down to investigate. Her emotions quickly turned amiable when she saw the missed call had come from her girlfriend but curved into a bitter frown when she realized it had been 4 hours ago. Despite their early arguments in their relationship Emma sincerely found herself missing the doctor. Her personality, the way she carried herself, and Regina Mills had a voice that could even make straight girls struggle with their sexuality. Though Regina had so many great qualities she hated the fact that her girlfriend and herself included had well-built emotional walls that would took years to form. Neal's words bouncing around in her head, he had been completely right much to her displeasure. If she and the doctor wanted a relationship they would have to work together and learn to trust one another rather than harboring unto past trust issues and the love they suffered from. If they both wanted this it was going to take an optimistic efforts from both sides.

The phone rang fervently as she tried to reach the brunette doctor. "Hello," her voice sheepish as she listened to Regina's steady breathing come over the phone.

"Emma?"

"Yea. Listen I am sorry about earlier. I'm still getting used to trusting someone fully. I mean don't get me wrong I want to be able to just jump straight into it but my past ya know?" Silence fell over the phone causing the blonde's skin to rise hesitantly in hollow fear. Regina sighed into the phone and Emma found relief in her forcing air to pass over her lips. "As am I Emma I'm so sorry. Things happened so quickly and I guess it scared me. I have never fallen for someone as quickly as I have for you, I find myself gravitating towards you when you're here. When you aren't here I find my heart beating slower I don't feel complete. But I could also account what I did to Kathryn's comment or Henry's face. I later found out he was confused by the word family but he does dearly love you like I do Emma. Are we moving too quickly?" Regina bantered. Emma could hear the forced smile she issued through her question.

"It did hurt ya know. But I understand and I love you and the kid too. No I don't think it's too quick, well maybe but it feels right… Do you maybe miss me Doctor Mills?" Amusement skated through Emma's voice. Doctor Mills gave a provocative chuckle that sent chills down Emma's spine and heat to her core. She didn't know why but Regina's tone velvety and smooth which was a huge turn on. And she found herself largely aroused by the older woman, absent mindly the babysitter offered a chuckle as she ran her fingers through her golden strands.

"Oh Emma I miss you more than you could possibly imagine. I do miss my little spoon. I am deeply sorry as well my dear. But may I ask a question about Henry?"

The blonde wasn't sure where this was going but she'd follow willingly, "Of course gorgeous what's on your mind?"

"Did you teach Henry to read S? And will you be coming to his birthday party?"

Her jaw dropped as if Regina could see her but then she quickly remembered that, that wasn't the case. "Well he seemed to be really down on himself and he asked me to. I am sorry if I offended you Regina I only wanted to help him." Regina reassured Emma that it was wonderful and she was actually thankful and Henry seemed to be more confident and was coming out of his shield more and more. The statement warmed the blonde's heart as she thought of the boy, he had been working so hard and she had even caught him practicing when he thought no one was watching. "And if you'll allow me I would love to." The doctor quickly told the blonde her plans for Henry's birthday and was wondering if she and Neal would assist in planning. "Sure I would love to help maybe Neal can convince the coach it is a great idea Regina honestly.

"Sorry to disappoint dear. But it was Kathryn's idea not my own."

"Hey no stress ya know. It will be perfect. I submitted my applications today and I should hear back from Mr. Gold and the hospitals around Henry's birthday actually. I would love to keep this going and see you soon but I have classes and tutoring as well as classes before Christmas break. Text you later?"

"Yes my dear that's fine, things will get back to normal for me hopefully tomorrow."

Happy to reconcile with her partner Emma felt a new wave of energy rush over her as she checked her cell, discovering Neal and Ruby had both arrived and were waiting for her in a reserved library study room. Finally things seemed like they were coming together and the blonde felt nothing could go wrong as she grabbed her laptop, books and her back and headed toward her friends.

Cora looked like a 60's actress with her red hair wrapped in a silk scarf as she slid into the booth next to the brunette hair man who looked up from sipping his coffee. "Ah Cora to what do I owe the pleasure of your intrusion," his Scottish accent thick with distaste for the woman who held his future in his hand. "I thought we had solved this problem long ago when I agreed to keep our secret hidden?" Cora didn't offer him a second glance as she motioned for a waiter to come take her order. She placed the order and thanked the young man. Sneering to herself slightly thankful that no one could recognize her or knew who she was. She was on a covert mission and couldn't afford to be recognized with the local NYU professor.

"Oh do shut your mouth dear. Or shall I make a call that could potential ruin your life?" Her eyes audacious as she spared him another glance before taking the hot cup of coffee the young waiter offered her. Gold gritted his teeth, physically baring them like anger fangs at the red head. "Oh do stop you scornful sneering dear, it is even more unbecoming on an attractive man." Allowing the liquid to slid down her throat warming it in the process.

"What do you want Cora," venom dripping from his question as he too took a sip to try to calm his nerves. "I thought your days of scheming and destruction were behind you. Don't you have a successful daughter, correction two successful daughters who are surgeons as well. A husband who runs and operates the famous Hope Memorial Hospital and don't you have a position in the director's board thanks to me and some others?" Cora nodded sweetly as her age weathered hands gripped her cup and leaned forward to get closer to the equally aging man.

"My days are far from over Gold and you would do well to remember that considering I am the one who could destroy everything you built. Didn't it take you 27 years to fix the problem that was created?" At the mention of what happened 27 years ago the man cringed. A smile graced Cora's lips as she was happy to see her threat held power behind it.

"Fine. I will do this but after this is over. We are done and this is never to be spoken about again. Do we have an agreement?" Cora raised an amused eyebrow above her coffee cup and shook her head.

"No no my dear Gold. But should you do this for me then I might consider it."

Feeling hopeless and dejected Gold shook his head, "Tell me what I am doing and I am your man." Cora flashed a winning smile as she slid an envelope from beneath her jacket over the table.

"Inside is everything you need don't let me down or you'll regret it."

 **I want to send a huge thank you to 1991 for being my beta and being patience and amazing. Helping me to further my writing and following my plot and talking to me. I hope you guys are still enjoying. I know alot of people aren't liking Zelena and Cora but they are needed and I do believe there will be a sequel so all the villians are needed, to set up the next FF. So just let me know what you guys think! Send me reviews! Oh and check out 1991 FF's too. THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys this chapter will start out in Henry's party then move to what every one really wants to see. Action at the hospital. Sorry it took so long for the update but I am going to do better. Check on my tumblr for when I will do updates on my schedule. So thanks for the patience I will do better. But I hope you enjoy. -A**

Regina looked around the decorated room proud of herself and her best friend. Plus having Emma there was an added bonus. She had been slightly distracted watching the blonde as she hung decorations or carried things back and forth. Watching her muscles ripple and move. Regina had thought Emma had a great body but after today she knew she did. Smiling, she turned back to one of the tables she was decorating in the universities colors. If it hadn't been for Neal, Emma and Cora the brunette wouldn't have been able to pull off the party. Kathryn's idea had been a magnificent part of the equation too.

"Am I too late to the party?" Neal asked as he walked into the room. A wide smile on his face as he laid eyes on Emma. It quickly turned to a frown when the blonde offered a smile before marching over to Regina. Planting a sweet kiss to the brunette's forehead before turning back to the man carrying presents in his arm. "Um yea where do you want me to seat these Em?" Trying to mentally erase the image that seemed to sear the front of his brain. Not that he had anything against lesbians but he truly loved Emma. She pointed a finger toward an empty table that was beside what he deemed to be the food table. The table was littered with a variety of sandwiches. From catered vegetarian to multi-meat sandwiches, accompanied by chips and assortment of pickles to go with the sandwiches. On the next table was a cake that stood by itself. With more variations of cupcakes next to it.

"Were you able to get it?" Emma said pulling away from the brunette's waist earning a disapproving grunt from Regina. That made the blonde smirk as she closed the distance between Neal and herself. When the football player nodded vividly Emma pulled him into a tight embrace. Earning suspicious eyes from Kathryn and Regina as they watched silently. "Thanks Neal that's amazing. I know Henry is going to love it." She pulled out of the hug and Neal cleared his throat. "Yea just sit it on the table."

Neal dressed in a red Polo shirt and khaki pants moved around Emma's hip and placed the gifts on the present table. "Well hello young man and you are?" Kathryn asked seizing the opportunity, stepping forward to get a better view at the handsome young man. His eyes roaming over the older woman who didn't look much older than himself. She was painted into a tight black dress and wore a jean jacket accompanied by cowboy boot heels. "How do you know our dear Emma?" She asked looking over his shoulder to the blonde who was eyeing them.

"Um Neal…Neal Cassidy. I am the starting quarterback here and as for Emma and I we used to be an exclusive couple. Super-hot sex!" He turned casting a sarcastic wink over his shoulder to Emma who was turning cherry red. She began to say something when he caught the Doctor moving toward the blonde in a stalker verse prey manner.

"Is that so Miss Swan?" Emma cringing at the tone Regina used to say _Miss Swan_.

"God no Regina I would…"

"Doctor Mills I was joking though I now see it may have been in poor taste." His eyes drifting downward to the ground in shame. Kathryn couldn't hold the hearty chuckle that erupted from her throat. As Emma and Neal's eyes flew to the hunched over blonde as she continued to laugh. Regina could no longer hold her stoic face anymore as she too laughed.

Wiping away pretend tears, "Oh Regina I missed this side of you. We may be older but we too know how to have a good giggle." The younger two joined in chuckling nervously.

"Well Em I will be back when the party starts. It was nice meeting you two."

"Thank you both. This party means so much to Henry. If it wasn't for you two and you as well Kathryn this party wouldn't have been possible." Neal shared a quick smirk before turning and swiftly leaving the room. Emma on the other hand tried to shrink away. Fearful that Regina would ask her questions about Neal that she didn't want to answer. Not that she was hiding anything but just didn't feel like journeying down a road, that wasn't needed to travel. "Well that was fun. I do apologize Emma for scaring you. I do know how to have fun dear." Emma nodded not sure she believed the brunette but allowed it to slide. "Now should we call the Queen of Hearts?"

Kathryn supplied a deep groan. "If we most then fine. But Regina I am going to need a drink."

The party was in full swing when Regina received the phone call from her older sister. Alerting her that they would arrive in 5 minutes. The brunette made the announcement and everyone moved into position to surprise Henry when he walked through the door. With the music died down, party participants in place, and the lights off she watched as her son paraded sacredly into the darkened room. It was Cora that turned the lights on and Henry was greeted by a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. At the abrupt sound the boy had shied into his grandmother. Before realizing the party was for him and smiled at the singing audience. When the song finished the small boy ran to his mother and Emma giving them both a hug before going to play with his friends.

"Well I think the party is acceptable."

Regina gritted her teeth at her mother's makeshift compliment. "Thank you mother. Good to see you as well Cora." Cora sneered at her daughter calling her by first name. "Ah Daddy good to see you." She said moving around her mother to place a kiss to her father's jaw.

"Do I not get a kiss as well darling sister?" Regina looked at the red head as though she were trash that had yet to be thrown out. Ignoring her sister and her mother. She moved toward the front of the room and announced it was time to eat. Emma led the birthday boy to his own reserved table. And served the boy several of her uniquely made grilled cheese sandwiches per the boy's request. Once Henry was situated the brunette assisted the party goers and helped them grab food. After everyone had eaten their fill the cupcakes were passed out and Henry's cake was placed before him. Lighted with 6 bright candles that dulled in comparison to the light in his eyes as he viewed the cake. Still being too young Regina helped her son cut into the cake and both brunette's were greeted by cheerful flashes of light. They both looked up to see Emma with a large professional looking camera snapping their photos.

"They camera loves you two. Goodness you look amazing." Emma mused. Actually meaning what she said her eyes raked over her girlfriend's form. Regina sported an outfit similar to Kathryn's but she wore no jacket. But her dress was decorated by red accents and her feet wore delicious red pumps. That made Emma want to lick her lips which she did absent mindedly producing a raised eyebrow from Regina. The blonde forced herself to lower the camera into her hands as she moved away from the table blushing.

Regina planned to ask the blonde about her blush later but right now her main focus was her son. Who surprised her by dipping his finger into the icing before smearing it onto her cheek. The party laughed and Emma returned to snap several pictures as the two laughed. Regina issuing her son a playful warning glare before attacking him with a tickle fest. Emma backed away from the table excusing herself through the crowd that had accumulated to watch the brunettes. Her finger mashed the cameras buttons as she smiled at her camera scrolling through the pictures of Regina and Henry. Warmth crept into her heart as she looked at the pictures feeling she finally belonged to someone exclusively her own. "Miss Swan?" The blonde looked up to see Cora Mills standing before her. Arms crossed over her chest and her shoulders ever rigid as she rested most of the weight on her heels. "May I have a word?" Green eyes shot looking for Regina but was dishearted when she saw her distracted.

"Um yes. Sure."

"Follow me if you wouldn't mind dear." Emma's stomach rolled at the way she pronounced dear. It was not as sexy as the doctor's roll of the tongue. But she obliged and followed the redhead out of the party. Walking led them to a dark corridor that was wet and dank. Emma believing it to be a part of a forgotten section of the stadium. Fear crept over her spine as they traveled deeper into a darker area. As if sensing her worry, "Do not worry dear. I am just bringing you to meet someone." The older woman said coming to a halt and face to face with the scared blonde. As she cradled the heavy camera around her neck in her hands. A Cheshire cat grin crossed Cora's face as Emma heard heavy footsteps come from behind her.

"Good evening Miss Swan."

Regina looked around the room for her girlfriend and became distraught when she couldn't locate her. Looking over to Kathryn, she watched as her best friend shrugged. The brunette excused herself from the group that surrounded her and Henry. Moving through the crowd that parted so she could get through. She continued to allow her eyes to roam over the room. "Where are you going little sister? Zelena mused as she brought her can of Bud Light to her lips. Her blue eyes looking over the can to her sister who stood rigid.

"Where are they Zelena?" Looking to her father for help but he kept his eyes on his smiling grandson choosing not to involve himself. Turning her attention back to her sister, her anger growing as she watched the silent red head. "Zelena!"

"Oh dear do keep your voice down. After all this is a party right sister right?" Zelena stood keeping her eyes trained on her younger sister as she ignored the sounds of frustration she made. "Oh don't pout dear you know we Mills don't do that. As for your whatever she is I have no idea where she is. Mother took her somewhere I suppose. But maybe when mother is done I can have my own fun with her. She is a little ray of sunshine, is she not?" She supplied licking her lips in implication.

As if sensing the danger that was approaching Kathryn crossed the room quickly standing in between the two women. "Regina this is not the time or the place. Don't do something you will regret." Her eyes showing chastisement as her best friend submitted. Nodding her surrender but keeping her eyes on her older sister. "As for you," directing her comment to Zelena. "I am not sure what you did but based on Regina's anger it must have been pretty bad."

"I am not sure what you are implying blondie. But I don't have to stand for this come father." Henry Sr. looked deflated but stood offering his daughter a tight embrace. He let go long enough to look over her shoulder and wave good bye to his grandson. However Henry was too busy opening presents to give his grandfather their good bye hug.

"Regina lets go find…" She began turning to leave as her eyes fell upon the absent blonde. A large manila packet in her hands as she stood in the wide doorway with Neal. His hand wrapped around a similar folder.

"Well we will be taking our leave now dearest sister. Mother is probably waiting." Following close behind Henry Sr. as he scooted pasted Emma offering a smile as he passed. Zelena however grabbed Emma's hands spinning her around so that the fair haired girls back was facing Regina. As she kissed Emma's cheek before sliding her tongue over the smooth skin. Giving Regina a devious wink as she turned on her heels. Looking over her shoulder, "Emma I look forward to getting to see more of you." Her comment meant for Emma though her eyes pierced through her sister's cool as Regina lunged for her. Kathryn's hands shot out restraining her friend as they all watched the woman leave.

The tow-headed girl stood frozen looking to Neal for an explanation, disappointed to find he looked as stupefied as she did. Emma feared what she would find behind her. She could hear Kathryn reprimanding Regina and it added to her fear. Timidly she turned around clutching the folder closer to her body as she did. She watched as Ms. Midas released Regina's wrist and instinctively flinched awaiting punishment for the red heads actions. Instead she inhaled Regina's perfume as she found herself wrapped in a tight hug. "Emma I am sorry. Forgive my sister. Medically she is the best of the best." The brunette shrugged pulling out of the embrace. "Otherwise she is a little psychotic."

"You're not angry?"

"No dear. The situation was out of your control." Emma released the breath she had been holding as she motioned Neal toward an empty table. Pressing a quick kiss to the doctor's jaw that earned a suppressed moan. Making eye contact before she pushed past moving to the table Neal sat at. Looking anxiously at the folders.

"What's that?" Kathryn asked, gazing over the blonde's shoulder.

"This is to see what hospital we will be interning at." Neal supplied, blushing when the older blonde looked in his direction. "I am sure Emma got in everywhere she applied." He rushed out eager to not be under the observation of the older blonde. Examining the papers Emma removed from her manila folder. As the brunette football player copied suit. Emma looked quickly through the papers as a large frown bent her smile. "Emma what's wrong?" Neal asked watching as his friend blinked back tears that threatened to fall. Emma couldn't respond, there were no words to describe her disappointment.

Wiping at her eyes vigorously, she stuffed the papers angrily back into the packet. "Nothing. We should really give Henry his presents. Actually…" Emma mused. Her thoughts distracted and jumbled inside her. "Could you give it to him? I need to make a call. Then I am gonna… Just give the presents to the kid. I have somewhere to be."

"Emma?" Regina asked watching her girlfriend leave the room as if she was on fire.

Cora smiled demonically as she stepped from the shadows. "Interesting tactic my daughter." She praised. Proud of her oldest daughter for angering Regina. "Do you actually like the blonde or is she a muse for ruining your sister?" Genuine curiosity plaguing her voice as she moved toward her daughter. Henry had been sent to collect the car giving them an opportunity to chat.

"If I said it was a bit of both would you outcast me from the family as well?" Humor coursing through her voice as she stood mere inches from his mother.

"Not you dear no. You're the product of your father's and my true love."

"Ah and here I thought you loved me?" A man's voice came from the shadows.

Her mother smiled. Zelena didn't often see her mother's smile but when she did it usually meant she was up to no good. The thing she loved about her mother.

"My precious allow me to introduce you to the man behind the operation. The knight in our chess game. None other than the father of Doctor Regina Mills. Meet my ex-lover… Mr. Gold." The man emerged from the shadows carrying a cane. A slight limp to his walk as he smiled at the red head. "Hello Dearie."

 **I know I am leaving you guys with another cliff hanger and a short chapter but it is needed for my transition. This chapter finally leads up to Regina smutting it up with Emma, Emma beginning her internship, Neal and Kathryn hitting it up. As well as more dastardly deeds from Gold, Cora and Zelena. Ruby and Belle will play a small part as well. So bare with me I am going to do more updates. They will be the usual lengths as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for the delay. But I will warn you this chapter is slightly graphic and emotional. I can't tell you everything that happens but I enjoyed writing this chapter. To clear up any confusion yes Zelena has a sick obsession with Emma and it will be explained in later chapters. We will learn more about David. And there is a surprised guest! I apologize for the short chapter I will make it up in the next chapter! Plus my beta and I are on schedule yay!**

 **Special thanks to my beta: c. miller1991**

Emma had read the papers in her folder multiple times. Anxiously searching through each letter hoping to see acceptance letters but it had been the exact opposite. Her hopes and dreams had been squandered away. Most letters read:

 _Dear Miss Swan,_

 _We want to thank for your interest in wanting to pursue a further education with us. Unfortunately due to conflicting interest. We regret to inform you that we are unable to accept your application for internship. We regret to inform you that we will not be accepting you into our program. We do wish you luck in your future endeavors and wish you the best._

Followed by other decorative words further expressing their rejection. With the hospital's logo plastered at the end and an electronic signature from the hospitals directors. All letters had said more or less the same and looked similar. Emma's heart had wretched and been torn in half. Rushing from Henry's party may not have been her best decision but she needed time to clear her mind. Being around happiness and laughter just didn't sit well with the blonde right now.

Fishing her phone from her tight jeans she tapped the screen angrily, calling her mother. Tears swelling in her eyes. Feeling their hot and salty embrace as they cascaded down her cheek. As she moved toward the exit of the building.

"Hello?" Mary-Margaret sing-songed happily, hearing from her daughter.

"Mom," Her voice watery. As tears ran into her mouth. "It didn't happen. It didn't work." Pain and regret dripping from her voice.

"Emma? Emma honey your speaking in riddles what do you mean? What happened? Is it Regina?"

"No its school. I was rejected from every hospital."

Mary-Margaret grew silent. Something wasn't right, Emma had worked too hard and studied harder. To make sure she could get into any hospital of her choosing. To follow her and Lily's dreams. "Emma honey no. There must have been a mistake dear." She said trying to soothe her daughter's pain. Panic flooded into the brunette when she heard a car door slamming. "Emma? What are you doing? Where are you?

Sobs raced through the blonde. As she sniffled aggressively. Trying to re-compose herself as she answered her mother. "I don't know." She replied sorrowfully. "I just need to escape mom. I let Lily down. God! I let you and David down." Hitting the steering wheel forcefully as emotions swirled around her. Creating a new wave of tears.

"No Emma no. We are proud of you honey." Her voice raising. As she tried to prove herself verbally. Mary-Margaret's hand went up to cover her mouth as she heard Emma crank the car. "Emma you shouldn't be driving. Not and your emotional. Where is Ruby or Regina?"

Trepidation overtaking the brunette when she heard Emma rev the engine to quickly. Hearing a car hunk in the distance. "Emma," She warned. Before hearing a sound no mother wants to hear.

"Whatever happens mom just know I love you and dad." Mary-Margaret didn't have time to respond before she heard the phone click. Ending her connection with Emma.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Emma?" She asked watching as the blonde ran from the room like she was on fire. Regina excused herself from the party guests as she moved toward Kathryn.

"What the hell?" Indicating toward the door that Emma escaped out of moments ago. "Where did she go?" Regina asked, curious to the large yellow folder in the blonde's hands. Kathryn didn't respond. Handing Regina the folder as her eyes looked down on the quarterback. "Do you know?"

Neal declined shaking his head. "No idea. She looked then shoved the papers back in her folder."

"Why didn't you go after her?"

Kathryn crossed her arms gazing at her friend angrily. "The same could be asked of you. She is YOUR girlfriend." Regina pausing momentarily from opening the folder.

"I… I couldn't." Looking sheepish as she resumed opening the folder, pulling a small stack of white papers from the packet. Her eyes quickly ran over each paper. Before brown eyes mirrored how Emma's had looked earlier.

"We didn't have the courage to look. What do they say?"

"Their rejection letters, all of them." Emphasizing her point by turning the letters around for everyone to see.

"All?"

"I agree Emma is one of the smartest females I know. Are you sure you read them correctly?" Neal asked making his way around the table toward the older women.

The doctor shot the quarter back a warning look for insulting her intelligence. Making him shrink away as Kathryn reached for the papers. "All of them." She said confirming her previous statement.

Kathryn looked at the papers confused. "Did you get in anywhere?" Shuffling the papers around, her question aimed at Neal. Though her eyes remained studying the papers thoroughly.

"Well…yea." Neal smiled reaching over the table to retrieve his own packet. Handing it to the blonde with a smile. Which she offered back. "Not everywhere," he dragged out shrugging. "But the majority of everywhere else. Got to have a fallback plan incase football doesn't work. I also followed Emma hoping…".

Regina stared at the young man daring him to finish the sentence. Neal coughed realizing his blunder. His eyes looking anywhere but at Regina. "How did everyone else do?" Kathryn asked comparing the letters. Feeling something was off but didn't voice her concern.

"We are the only ones that got our packets. Gold personally delivered mine and Emma's but some lady named Cora. She was there too." Regina looked at the young man surprised.

"My mother was there? Why?"

"Your mother said something about we would be at Henry's party and convinced him to bring it. Early Christmas break gift. But it was supposed to be a secret. So don't rat me out."

Both women nodded in unison. Their suspicion growing but for different reasons.

"Well Emma did get accepted somewhere." Both adults looked at the brunette. "I took it upon myself to submit a intern application for Emma."

"Regina no…" Kathryn whined.

All attention was drawn to Henry as he called out for Neal. Wanting the quarterback to open his presents from himself and Emma.

Neal held up a finger showing he needed a moment. Earning a pout from the small brunette that caused the adults to chuckle. Temporarily dissipating the tension between the adults. "Regina if I know Emma. She will think this is charity work. You had good intentions but went about it wrong." The blonde turning to face her long time best friend.

"She wouldn't cash in on a good opportunity for fear of it being AWKWARD. I did what was best for her Kathryn."

"Really? Who are you trying to convince us or yourself? Because right now your sounding a lot like your mother." Kathryn said pushing the envelopes and papers to her other hand. Slipping the other into Neal's offered elbow crook. As they strolled away toward the birthday boy, leaving Regina to think.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Emma's eyes blurred as she drove down the street. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she needed to get away. Since Lily, medical school had been the only thing she ever wanted. Now that dream seemed far fetched despite all the hard work. Sleepless nights and hours of studying wasted.

Music blared on her radio providing more distraction as she sped down the road. Unaware of how fast she was going. Until bright lights and the sound of a horn caused her to swerve.

Stomping her foot on the brake she tried to slow her speed but was unsuccessful. Her brake peddle hitting the floor. Panicked the blonde pressed the brakes continuously hoping they would work.

Emma swerved in the road trying to manipulate her car to stay in the road. As she worked to slow her speed. Unable to depend on the brakes, since they didn't work. The blonde focused on her driving dodging in and out of cars trying to prevent a car collision.

Emma pumped her horn trying to warn oncoming cars. But the car in front of Emma couldn't move over. A split second decision made the blonde jerk her wheel. Her car jumped over the low curb. The yellow bug heading for a large tree and Emma could do nothing but close her eyes, anticipating the crash.

The last sound the blonde recalled was crunching metal and the pop of the air bag bursting out.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Ruby smiled at Belle as they ate at a little café not far from campus. Ruby and Belle had started dating not long after Emma and Regina.

It hadn't been sooner because Belle had used dating as leverage. Warning, if Ruby didn't improve to at least a C+ in all her classes she wouldn't go out with her.

The bribe had worked and Ruby studied adamantly. Averaging a B in all her classes which had earned her Belle. As well as coitus, that had been earth shattering. And the two had been inseparable ever since. Spending time between and after classes. Or whenever they both had free time.

"Would you like to come home with me for Christmas break?" Ruby asked nervously poking at her dish. Not sure how Belle would respond.

A wide grin danced across her face. Reaching her hand out to slide it over Ruby's. "I'd love to just let me check with my father. Or at least come up with an excuse."

The moment was broken by Ruby's vibrating phone. She looked apologetically to Belle. "Sorry it might be Granny. I need to take this." Belle nodded firmly, returning to her pasta dish.

Ruby was surprised when she looked at her phone to see it was Mary-Margaret calling. "Hello?"

"Ruby… Ruby it's Emma!"

"What do you mean?" Her face scrunching with worry at Emma's mothers tone.

"She was in a car accident. But they won't say anything more over the phone. David and I are preparing to leave now. But can you…"

"Belle and I are on the way. Where is she at?

"Hope Memorial. Ruby take care of my baby please."

"No problem. We're on the way." She said ending the phone call and giving Belle a quick synopsis. Before throwing down enough bills on the table to cover their meal as they rushed to get to Emma.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Only a few stragglers remained at the party as Regina sat alone. Left to her own devices as she began to worry. She hadn't heard from Emma nor had the blonde returned to the party. The brunette had even gone to the parking lot to check if the fair headed girls' car was there. Disheartened when she didn't spot the yellow tinned monstrosity.

"Mommy?" Henry asked, tapping his mother lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. "Thank you. I loved my party but can I go home with Ben?" He rushed out trying to catch his mother off kilter. Her eyes softened as she looked into her sons' eyes that were much like her own. "Can I?"

Regina ran her manicured hand through her son's hair. "Yes. But I need to talk to his parents." The boy chanted 'yes' as he screamed to his best friend that his mother had approved.

"Mom?"

"Yes my little prince?"

"Where's Emma? Is she mad because I didn't spend time with her? During my party, did she leave because of me?" His eyes threatening to water. Regina was forced to swallow the lump of anger that she felt raising in her throat.

"No Henry. She just had to handle some adult business." Her son didn't look convinced but seemed to let the answer pacify him. As he trotted off toward Ben.

Neal and Kathryn sat in the corner getting to know one another. Her fingers still wrapped around the envelopes, which Regina found odd. Neal's phone rang, playing the Toy Story song "You Got a Friend in Me' making him blush. And Kathryn laugh as he answered.

The couple was to far away for Regina to hear or read the quarterbacks lips. But based on the look on his face something was wrong. Finishing the phone conversation he bent kissing the older blonde on her cheek. As he slipped a piece of paper in her hand before heading for the exit. In a mock sprint.

"Neal? Is everything ok?" Catching the brunette before he could leave the room. Not turning around the young man looked over his shoulder, shaking his head in response.

"It's Emma. She's been in a wreck." He replied monotone not waiting for the doctor to respond. As he rushed from the room. Kathryn moved behind Regina supporting her best friend with her touch, as though her friend would pass out at any moment.

"Regina I'm sure she's ok. But you won't feel better until you go and check. So go." Regina turned to face Kathryn, her eyes moving from her friend to her son. The blonde followed her gaze. "He'll be fine I'll see to it. I'll even clean up though I loathe it. Plus Henry is spending the night with _Ben_." The doctor looked  confused as to how her friend knew the information. "My godson was very serious about spreading the news. Now go. Call if you need me."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Emma woke up with a splitting headache. When she moved her body revolted, sending shockwaves of pain throughout her person. She could hear a voice but it was gurgled and sounded far off. And the searing pain in her leg didn't aid in her concentration.

"Miss! Miss! Can you hear me? Miss! Harvey bring the Jaws! She's not responding."

The hard steering wheel served as the blonde's head rest. Her body unmoving as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Crushing metal sounded in her ears. As the Jaws of life bit into the car door, pulling it apart. "Miss! Miss you have to stay awake! Don't fall asleep."

Emma fought with all her might but lost the battle. Her eyes closing as she drifted back into the darkness.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

A consistent beep pulled Emma from her sleep. Fluttering eyes opened, staring at white tiles. _Where am I?_ She wondered trying to move to better assess her situation, but was unable to. She was strapped down. _What is going on?_

"Hello my dear _swan."_ Emma knew that voice. _Zelena._ "I said I wanted to see more of you but I didn't mean like this darling. How is your pain?"

Emma's throat was as dry as cotton. Watching the red head as she came beside the bed. Attired in her dark green dress from the party. The only difference was the doctoral lab jacket that had her name stitched above her breast. "S…sore. Pain is minimal."

"That's great dear. You can thank a high dose of oxycodone for that." She said bending down pulling out a flash light and shining it in Emma's eyes. "Do you remember what happened?"

Searching through her memory bank she searched trying to remember what occurred. "Car accident?" She retorted half guessing half remembering.

Zelena gave a satisfied smile. "Your pupils are responding wonderfully. And yes they had to pull you from your car. According to the EMT. You were treated in the OR for minor wounds. But we had reason to believe there may be more extensive damage unseen."

"This day… can't get worse." Emma breathed harshly.

Zelena mischievously smirked. "Don't assume so quickly my Swan." She said bending down leaning in above Emma's lips. She could feel her slightly cool minted breath over her skin. Their eyes locked blue on green, tension building as the blonde found herself in a staring contest. Zelena's gaze hot and sexual, Emma lost the battle as she blinked looking away. "This is gonna be fun. I'll be back in after rounds to get you. For your MRI."

A knock came on the door as blue and green orbs looked up. Zelena turned slightly not breaking the distance between herself and Emma. "Until then my Swan." The red head husked looking up jealously at the two brunettes that had interrupted. Now standing in the door way, soon to occupy Emma by themselves. She didn't pretend to hide her malice as she pushed past Ruby leaving the room.

Ruby and Belle proceeded into the room curious as to what they had just seen. "Um Emma what the hell was that?" Ruby asked poking a finger over her shoulder toward the door. Belle stepping to her side. Wanting to hear the answer herself? Emma choose to ignore the instigation her friend's were implying.

"What are you two doing here? I figured you would be in a room locked in sweating it out."

"Emma!" The brunettes cried together. Giving credit to the medicine for loosening her tongue.

"Hey! Don't Emma me. Ruby has been after you longer then I've been after Regina. So don't give me the innocent crap."

"Perhaps when you are not on meds we can all discuss it? But in the mean time. Your mother called the hospital alerted her you had been in an accident. We pasted your car on the way here." Ruby hesitated looking down at her feet.

"Ruby?"

"We promised to watch after you until your parents can get here. So just relax Neal should be here soon."

Emma nodded, still focusing on her best friend and the momentary pause she had taken. "Regina?"

"Sorry didn't have her number kiddo. Hopefully she'll be here soon."

"How bad is it Ruby?" Unable to ignore the silent factor.

Ruby sighed. Knowing her friend would never let her slip of the tongue go. If it was one thing Emma knew, it was when people lied or was hiding something. And she always got the answers she was looking for. "What do you mean?"

Still being strapped to the bed. The blonde was incapable of using her hands to indicate herself so she mouthed her compliant. "Me… and my bug." Her voice suddenly child-like, making Ruby look up from her shoes. Belle stroked up and down her arm, reassuring her that it was ok.

Emma's best friend hung her head allowing a river of brunette curls to hide her face. She knew that tactic Ruby was trying not to cry. But it hadn't worked she could hear her friend crying. "Emma the car… the car… Emma it was almost wrapped around the tree. I feared the worst I didn't think you were. Emma it's a miracle you aren't worse. We thought you were dead. Your mom and dad are on the way here."

Belle turned Ruby into her arms as held her while she sobbed. "She's just glad your okay." Belle said over Ruby's shoulder to the blonde. Who wanted to do something to soothe her friend.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry. I am ok they wanna run a couple tests but things are okay."

A wrap came at the door and the three didn't look up. "Come on in Neal!" Emma screamed pain shooting through the skin over her ribs.

Hesitant footsteps patted the tile floor. "Um hello is this Emma Swan's room?" The three looked up surprised when the man before them wasn't Neal but a stranger. "Emma?" He asked looking petrified at the woman bound to the bed.

"Y….eeesss?" She stretched out unsure of who the man was. "Do I know you?"

"I found you. I found you." He repeated over and over again. Un-dropped tears glistening in his eyes. "I have been trying to find you for years Emma."

Ruby who finally managed to regain her composure stepped forward. Over Emma protectively. "Sir who are you?"

"Oh I am sorry. Sorry." He said wiping the years away and inhaling a breath. Stilling himself before he began. Looking down at Emma. "I am August. August Swan… Emma's older brother."

 **We finally meet Emma's brother and she has family! Sorry for hurting Emma but it's kind of necessary to the story. Like or dislike? Let me know…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am posting another chapter I know! I am happy about it. Hope and Shame have been my focuses as well as my muses. Plus my new girlfriend! Plus I got my computer fixed thanks HP. Enjoy- A!**

 **Special thanks to my beta:c. miller1991**

The heart monitor beat faster as Emma moved, wincing at the pain as she contorted her neck to get a better view of the man. "You are what?" The man frowned down at the blonde before looking up to a surprised Ruby and Belle. When she didn't receive an answer the heart monitors rapid beating continued. "I don't have a brother. I don't have a family besides Mary-Margaret and David Nolan. So whoever you think you are to me? It isn't so."

"Emma allow me to explain?" He pleaded pulling up the doctor's rolling chair as he claimed a seat beside the blonde's bed. "When we were little…" He began until a worried nurse rushed into the room. Ignoring the persons in the room, rushing to Emma's bedside. She pushed several buttons on the square monitor before she looked down at Emma.

"Are you okay Miss? Your heart beat has increased, is it your pain?"

"Uh no." Her mind swirling with what her _brother_ had tried to tell her. "Everything is fine. Thank you." Appeased by her patients confirmation she looked around the room before leaving. Nearly colliding with Neal who tried bursting into the room.

"Emma," he breathed happy to see she was okay. "How are you feeling?"

"If you allow me I can answer," came Regina's velvety voice from the door way. Her form slinking into the room avoiding all eyes as Ruby stepped back with Belle allowing her closer access to Emma. "It does me good to see you are doing well dear. Do you recall what happened?" She asked pulling a small flashlight from the doctoral lab jacket she now wore. Concealing her dress she had worn to the party. Emma knew what she was doing, even if Zelena hadn't done it earlier. It had been one of the first things they had learned with Gold. It was a test to make sure the patient was responsive on multiple accounts.

"Excellent. So do you recall what happened?" The constant repetitive questions and looks of pity were causing Emma to tire, as she nodded. Putting two and two together by what Ruby had told her though she didn't recall all of it. "Odd. I checked your file and the EMT and paramedics announced you passed out multiple times. So I find it unlikely Miss Swan that you would remember a great deal of what happened." Her voice motherly and condemning. "Please don't lie to me Miss Swan." Her tone authoritative.

"I remember my car messing up. Swerving dodging cars and hitting a tree. The rest I don't remember."

"Thank you. Allow me to introduce myself." Her tone turning generic. "My name is Doctor Regina Mills and I will be checking on you today. Do I have your consent?" She offered giving her girlfriend a wink. Emma blushed as Regina seemed to finally register the large amount of audience in the room. "I will have to ask everyone to leave as I examine her."

"Regina as much as I would like to. I can't until Mary-Margret arrives I am Emma's stand in mother." She said giving the doctor small bow. When she looked up she saw the brunette doctor unmoved by her display. "Come on Regina I gave my word." She pleaded, stepping forward with her hands clasped in front of her begging. The doctor hesitated for another moment and Ruby deepened the non-verbal plea. Giving a sigh, she nodded as the girl squealed before turning to what Regina assumed to be her companion. "I will get you after I know she is okay. Okay?" Belle answered placing a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips before smiling.

Her eyes looked down to Emma who smiled with her eyes. Not having the strength to curve her face to do the job herself. "Feel better Emma." The group watched as she exited the large room.

Regina cleared her throat looking toward Neal. "Um that means you too Mr. Cassidy. No one of the opposite sex is allowed to stay." Neal looked apprehensively at the doctor before he complied exiting the same way Belle had moments ago. The brunettes looked at the only stranger that remained and Regina's brows furrowed. Perhaps she was losing her touch as the Evil Queen. "Sir I am sorry. But that means you as well. Only family is allowed into the patients room after surgery."

"But I am family." He said raising from his state of sitting. Rubbing his hand nervously over the back of his neck. In that moment Regina was proud her mother as well as years of surgery had taught her to maintain her professional face. When faced with patients and strangers alike. "I am Emma's brother. We were… separated for lack of better terms."

Emma gritted her teeth grinding them. She didn't need the monitor beeping to tell her heart rate was rising. Or that her irritation was beginning to boil over. She was about to deny the man as her brother when the searing pain in her leg returned. A high-pitched scream pierced the room as Emma thrashed against her restraints. "Emma?" Regina looked down concerned. "Is it pain?" Another thrash, Regina looked around the room seeing her emotions echoed. "Everyone out now!"

August looked hesitant before he surrendered raising his hands in defeat. "I'll go." Before he looked at Emma with tears redecorating his eyes. "I will be here. I am not going anywhere. I won't lose you again." His rage apparent in his voice. At his parents and himself for letting Emma go.

"Regina I'm not going anywhere. What's wrong with Emma?" She asked as she watched August retreated and the doctor sprung into action.

"I am not sure. I will have to do a full analysis. I don't mind you staying but it may get rough. I am not sure to the extent of damage." Regina said over Emma's wails. Trying to soothe her girlfriend.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Emma felt on the verge of passing out. Regina had taken over. Excusing everyone but Ruby from the room as she began. Violent rakes of pain shot the blonde's leg as she tried her best to answer Regina's questions. _Is your medicine fading from your system Miss Swan?_ Emma had nodded yes. _Miss Swan?_ Emma had tried to respond but she couldn't. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she tried to ward off another wave of pain.

Her eyes drifted downward when she felt the bed covers beginning pushed toward the foot of the bed. When she saw Regina's smooth features contort into a look of horror. She knew something was wrong.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Regina pulled back the sheet to see if she could find the root of Emma's pain. But what she saw wasn't what she could have ever expected. Her hand went up to her mouth and she covered it in disbelief. Brown eyes looked on in shock. The blonde's skin had been pierced by a broken bone. Infection had begun to spread which explained Emma's pain. "Ruby go get a nurse. Now!"

Ruby sprang into action as the couch groaned when the brunette rose. Her hair bouncing as she fled the room. "Emma. Emma I know you are in pain. But I need you to listen to me." Pulling the blanket off the bed she held it up so Emma could see. While confirming her worse suspicions. "This blanket its dirty. Your charts said nothing about a broke shin. Exposing your bone and open skin to these conditions can be dire. We must operate and now Emma." Regina moved from around the bed toward the rooms supply cabinet and removed clean sheets. Rewrapping Emma's leg gingerly before pushing several buttons on the bed behind the blonde lowering her. Another wave of pain surging through the blonde as she was lowered. "Sorry Emma but we must hasten."

The brunette had managed to make it halfway out of the doorway before hands braced against the bed's frame. "Where are you going with my patient?" Zelena asked bitterly staring at her younger sister. "Miss Swan is my patient. Or should I have our father update you on hospital etiquette?"

The brunette looked at the red head conflicted between wanting to save the woman she was growing to love and her duty as doctor. "Fine you…"

"Manners darling we Mills are a polite and sweet people." She said issuing her sister a wink before pushing her out of the way and grabbing the bed's handle bars. Before she pulled away a nurse and Ruby rushed up to the sister.

" ?" Both sisters looked up at the mention of their name. Regina bowed her head unwillingly giving her sister the ride away to order the nurse.

"Regina be a dear and tell her what she needs." Looking at the brunette with a smug smile that caused Regina to ball her fists at her side.

"Miss Swan needs antibiotics and surgery to remove any infected tissue and reset the bone. As well as a high dose of medicine."

"Bone?"

Furious eyes looked up from their bowed position. "Do you mean to tell me you didn't check with the EMTs or Fire Squad?"

"I was returning to give Emma a CT scan. Are you blaming me for not documenting something I wasn't even aware of? I would never dream of harming my dear Swan."

Regina was prepared to reprimand her sister when Emma began to sweat and thrash again. Pulling both women from their heated argument. "Don't' worry my dear Swan I will protect you and make it up to you." Ruby reached out grabbing the brunette in a warning grasp.

"Don't. Saving Emma is more important. If you love her start acting like it." Her warning sounding like something Kathryn would say as Ruby released her arm, slightly throwing it away. "Emma is the only family I have besides my grandmother Eugenia. I will protect her even if its from you." Ruby wearing her emotions on her sleeves.

"I know Eugenia she is one of my patients. Very sweet… unlike you right now. Though you speak the truth."

She looked as though she had been hit by a unsuspected punch as she eyed Regina. Her eyes softened in surrender. The doctor offered a sympathetic smile which the brunette reciprocated. "Sorry I just love that girl. She's been through so much and it seems every time she finds happiness something else is taken. I just want her to have a happy ending Doc."

Dr. Mills nodded her understanding. Ruby's arms surrounded her body as she hugged herself. "Shouldn't you go. Protect our girl." Ruby said rubbing her sides as if she were cold before she felt the vibration in her pocket. "I am sure that's Mary-Margaret I should…" holding the phone up and squaring her shoulders toward the waiting room.

"Yes dear I understand do what you must. And I will be going as well."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Dr. Mills watched from the galley as her older sister performed the surgery. Though her sister could be labeled slightly psychotic even Regina had to admit she was gifted surgically.

Zelena had allowed the nurse to take over and roll her patient into the operating room. "Emma these technicians and nurses are going help me. The technicians will monitor you while you are under sedation. The nurses will assist me in the operation." The blonde looked up in surprise to the professional tone Zelena had taken with her. "I know you are in pain. But please I need you to know, nod so I know I have your consent and that I understand as well."

Emma nodded her consent and understanding.

"Very well. Technicians if you wouldn't mind the sleeping gas." The gas mask was placed on her face as Zelena bent closer to her face. "Count backwards from 10 to 1. My Swan." Her whisper seductive as she placed a sincere kiss to Emma's temple. Before licking her sweat away with her tongue. As if she was a lioness licking her cub. Emma felt her eyes growing heavy as she lost her struggle closing her eyes and submitting to the medicine.

Returning to her rigid standing position. Zelena looked at her awaiting crew. "Ladies and gentlemen lets get to work. We have lives to save."

"Scalpel." Zelena requested holding her hand out to the assisting nurse. The nurse handed the small instrument to the red head. The surgical knife bit into Emma's skin deeply. Zelena made several calculating movements until she was pleased. "Solution there. Make sure to keep the bone cleaned as well as the aggravated area." The nurse complied using the water based jet spray over the area. Cleaning away the debris and blood with suction. "Clamps." Zelena demanded, hand out.

"Zelena!" Regina cried placing her finger to the call button. That connected the observation room to the operating room. "What technique is that?"

Zelena momentarily paused smiling up at her sister. Though Regina couldn't see the smug smile through her mask, it still danced through her eyes. The operating doctor motioned toward the call button, non-verbally telling the technician to hit the button. "Your daddy didn't teach you this?" Regina closed her eyes and growled.

"Fine if you must know I took a method called 'Sterling Clamp' and altered it. I know mine as the Wicked Clamp." Zelena praised her wit as she went back to work. Still taking time to explain what she was doing for her baby sister.

"The layer of skin that is sectioned away is hung. Slightly stretching it for two reasons. Would you like to guess why?"

Regina rubbed her throbbing temple. Not interested in the game her sister was playing at Emma's expense.

"No but I'll bet your going to tell me."

"There's that big brain I was beginning to wonder if you had. But yes I shall explain. The top layer of skin had to be flexible and stretch but not without a reason. Which is why the Wicked comes into effect. It stretches the skin so it spreads completely over the wound and is easier to stitch. Less likely to scar as well. The second part is it allows me a better insight into the wound tract and how to proceed."

The brunette had to admit the technique seemed unique. As well as plausible and well executed. Releasing the call button she went back to observing.

"Nurse I am about to dissect through the muscles and soft connective tissues. Please lower the instrument and gently attach the clamps and raise the skin until it stretches. But make sure it does not tear." Zelena watched as the nurse followed her instructions flawlessly. "Excellent!"

The red head worked relentless. Between suction and solution washing. As she cut away areas that had already been threatened by early onset infection. In the beginning it had seemed the bone could be easily reset. But with to much time passing, the bone had rest awkwardly.

"We'll have to rebreak, file, position and add steel frames to stabilize the bone." Zelena actually looked disgruntled at the sleeping blonde. Disappointed at her Swans condition ands also that their games would have to be postponed. "Update Dr. Mills. Have her alert the family. Bring Miss Swan too. We need to further discuss plans upon seeing this. I also need to run tests." Zelena concerned, but not wanting to voice anything.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Emma woke similarly to how she had the last time. In pain and staring at the hospitals tiles. "We are happy to see you up and well Miss Swan." Came Regina's smooth voice. Moving and testing the restraints but was surprised when there weren't any. "Your restraints were removed. But we advise you to take it slowly. You have an extensive lower leg fracture."

Zelena smirked at Regina. Eager to pick up where she left off. "I pulled you from surgery because you have to make a decision. If I am to proceed you have two options."

Emma repositioned in the bed, looking at the two doctors. Both women had their hands stuffed in their pockets. Looking disheartened at the blonde. Regina had genuine love for her but it seemed even with Zelena's sick obsession she too was concerned.

"Okay what are my opinions?"

The red head Mills stepped forward. Happy her expertise was needed. "We can do temporary plates and see how the leg recovers. If it goes well, we remove it in a week. You under go therapy. The other option…"

"Yes?"

"We leave the plates but your ROM will be limited."

"Zelena I understand but talk numbers and which you'd suggest. I have to get out there and find a hospital that will take me."

Regina bit the inside of her lip looking nervous. Knowing that Emma actually had been accepted. They would work with the blonde, especially with her mind. Hope had been eager to acquire Emma, even without Regina's input.

"I was told you would be going here for your internship." Her expression feigning shock as she looked at Regina. "Mother told me the good news."

Turning her attention back to Emma. "Well done dear. Internships begin in two weeks it's only the December 2nd. You have plenty of time. So?" Her question trying to prod Emma into giving an answer.

"May I speak to Dr. Mills. No not you Zelena." The blonde halted the doctor before she could come further. "I want Doctor Regina Mills. Now please."

Anger surged through Zelena, forcing a smile as she stepped back. Allowing her younger sister to trot closer to Emma. Zelena paused for a moment before leaving _her_ Swan to her younger sister.

Emma waited for the door to close before looking up at her girlfriend. Her emotions unreadable. "Emma I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to squander a good opportunity. Plus I just found you, I didn't want to let you go." The doctor rushed out sorrowful. Repentant of her invasive decision.

Painfully bending, she grabbed the brunettes hands from her pockets. Placing them on her cheeks as she landed into their warmth. "I'm not angry. Well I am slightly but you didn't have to. Though I'm appreciative that you did. Because of you I can continue my education."

The brunette removed her hands, smoothing her jacket before she took a seat beside the blonde gingerly. "Kathryn said I was wrong. She said you would think it was a hand out."

Emma couldn't met those soft brown eyes. Being completely honest she was sad. Sad that she was depending on her girlfriend for an internship. Sad that she hadn't been accepted any where else. But Regina had been kind enough to take a risk and she would give it her all. Just as she had done for Lily. The patient turned back to her doctor trying not to show the emotions she felt.

"A little. But I'm also thankful." She stated quickly, removing any doubt Regina felt. As she wrapped her arms around the brunettes shoulders. Green eyes meeting brown with such passion, it would put her parents to shame.

"So have you decided?" Regina's time returning professional, earning a grown from the blonde.

"Yes. But I still want yours and Zelena's doctoral opinion. So what do you think?"

"I don't need my psychotic sister to give you numbers. I might have peeked at the X-rays and your files." A tinge of pink painting her cheeks. Regina cleared her throat under the suspicion gaze of the blonde. "Forgive me for not trusting her. And only wanting the best for you."

Pride swelled in Emma's chest. They didn't need to be around one another, for their chemistry to slow burn. The fact that Regina was protective only made their relationship better. "Dr. Mills are you allowed to be involved with a patient?" Emma's wink devious. Furthering the blush Regina wore.

"I do believe it is legal since I dated you before then. _Miss Swan_." Emma shivered as her name rolled off the doctor's tongue. "But we still need your choice. I would do the temporary unless it doesn't take. But you're a fighter Miss Swan, if anyone can make it. You can."

"My thoughts exactly. You sexy beast you."

Regina kissed Emma's temple. Chuckling at the nickname she had been given. "I will tell Zelena. Get some rest and I'll send your family and friends in later."

Emma watched as the brunette hung in the doorway admiring the blonde. Emma suddenly looked flushed and disgruntled. "Emma what's wrong?"

"You know the man you met earlier? He claimed to be my brother but…"

"What Emma?"

"I don't want to see him. Don't let him in." She said angrily. Though Regina knew her well enough to recognize the hint of sadness. The brunette watched as her patient-girlfriend slumped in the bed angrily. Slouching down, covering herself with the blanket. As she stared out of the window empty expressioned. Not wanting to be forced to remember the hardships she faced.

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed the story and letting me know your hopes, fears, likes and dislikes. Plus some criticism which really helped me to function and improve my writing. Quick note for now the procedures will be made up and misnamed but when it comes to the story later. The symptoms, diagnosis, surgeries and protocols will be more realistic. Just need time to research and learn things. We will learn more about August and Emma in the next chapter which I will post tomorrow after a couple edits! Review! Let me know if you have concerns or questions. Even better... suggest some diagnosis you want to see from shows you watched like House, Miami Medical, Grey's Anatomy etc. Would be much appreciated! THANKS! -A**

 **Sterling/ Wicked Clamp - is made up. Just needed something specific to Zelena.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I fell in love with this story all over again and I just kept writing and writing. Fair warning there will be a graphic scene (DRUGS/VIOLENCE). I think I marked both but if I didn't and you don't want to read but you want to know what happened, please feel free to PM me. I claim no knowledge of knowing how to use drugs. Nor am I making fun of the people who do. I have seen people do it and do those who are trying to get help and beat it. You are amazing! Do those who are still battling I wish you the best darling. Ok with disclaimers out of the way here is chapter 15. Writing 16 as you read so enjoy!**

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me? I am her brother. Test me if you want to," The brunette said extending his arm non-verbally asking the doctor to draw blood and prove his assumption. Regina raise her hands in front of her as she closed her eyes. Sighing to herself confirming that it wouldn't be necessary. August put his arm back by his side before shoving his hands into his pockets. Unsure what to do with his hands after the doctors refusal.

"Shall we have a seat? Mr. …?" Regina asked not wanting to assume her girlfriend and this stranger held the same last name.

"Um yea sure. I guess. And it's Swan. August Swan." He offered a half smile claiming one of the waiting room chairs for himself. Regina sat next to him on the edge of hear seat body facing Emma's alleged brother. As a doctor observation was her duty and she had to admit several of the characteristic were similar. They shared the same jaw line as well as emerald colored eyes. Though August's eyes swirled with hues of light blue, which seemed translucent. "I am going out on a limb and I am going to say you didn't invite me to examine these lovely chairs. So what did you want to discuss?"

The doctor gave the man smile that didn't mirror her emotions. August frowned at the unconvincing smile. "You would be correct Mr. Swan. Emma is my first concern. You claim to be her brother correct?" August nodded. "Right," Regina's voiced trailed off. Not knowing the best way to come to her questions. "I guess what I am asking is… How do I know that you are Emma's brother?" Emma's brothers frown deepened as he stared at the doctor.

"No I understand. You have a point. Hospital policy right?" The brunette had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes. She didn't know this man from Adam and there was no way in hell he was going to get close to the blonde. Especially when her wishes were so adamant that she didn't want to see him.

"Yes something like that." Her eyes begging the man to continue.

"Well where do you want me to start?"

"The more information you give the better. If I believe you we will go from there. Fair?"

He nodded. Rubbing his large hands together nervously. Gazing off into the distance as he recalled the night he lost Emma. His voice was thick with emotion as he turned to face the Regina, who was anxiously waiting to hear the story. "Everything you were told was wrong."

 **Graphic/ Drug Chapter (skip if need be, will try to explain further down) 23 years ago**

 _August covered his ears trying to block out the screams and yells that came from his parents. He looked loving at his new born sister as she laid beside him in her stained basinet. Remembering the day she had been born, his mother had allowed him to sit on the bed and hold her as she monitored. His father even smiled down at his family, while scratching at his skin viciously. His father Mitchell had once been a proud business until stress had taken over and he had allowed drugs to alleviate his stress. Over the years his habit had grown worse._

 _"Sir? Ma'am I am sorry to bother you. But we will need a name and for you to both sign the birth certificate." Mitchell bit his lip till it drew blood before nodding. The blonde looked at his wife, "Ma'am?"_

 _"Emma. Her name is Emma… my little Swan." Veronica cried still hormonal._

 _August closed his eyes tightly as he was pulled from the last happy memory he could recall. When his family had been a family. "Shut the fuck up Vee! I need it, where the fuck did you put it?" Shadows moved under the closed door to the boy's room. As his mother and father argued. "Give me the drugs!" Something heavy was thrown against the brunette boy's door as it shattered loudly. Making August jump and his baby sister cry._

 _"No Emma. It's okay, August is here. Ssshhh! I will go get your binky!" He would do anything for his small sister. The boy moved hesitantly toward the door growing worried at the silence that now decorated the house. Turning the knob gingerly August pulled the knob on the door as it creaked, allowing him to exit from his room. His bare foot crunched a piece of broken lamp, sending pain through his tiny foot. But he continued forward with his mission but stood frozen when he reached the large living. The boy stood unable to move as he watched his father._

 _Mitchell sat in his lounge chair leaning forward with his kit on the table. The older blonde unfolded the kit displaying his strap, his syringes, a lighter and a bag that contained a rugged white stone – like clump, a spoon and shot glass of water._

 _August watched in amazement as his father broke a pin sized pinch off of the large rock. Rolling it between his thumb and index until it covered the finger thoroughly. Mitchell looked at the powder that coated his index finger pleased, before he rubbed his index finger over his teeth. Sampling the product as he broke the stone up placing it in the shot glass. Using the handle of the spoon to stir the mixture. Taking the tourniquet strap he secured it above the inside dip of his arm. His finger thumped the vein making it rise as he grinned. Before continuing to stir the water and cocaine, picking up the shot glass. Concentrating as he pour the combination into the large metal spoon._

 _Looking down he grabbed the lighter moving backward and forward as he warmed the spoon and its content. Mitchell's eyes grew wide as he spotted the syringes as he plucked one from his kit. Gently placing the spoon on the glass surface he used the syringe pulling back the plunger until the liquid was sucked into the vial. Hovering above the plump vein the blonde watched as the needle pierced the skin. Aiming toward the inside of his vein eager to get his fix._

" _Damn it!" His tone erratic when he didn't see blood enter the vial. Confirming he had missed his mark. Roughly pulling the syringe from his arm, he winced as he tried again. Plunging the sharp needle back into his arm waiting several moments until blood began strumming through the needles tip. Leaving the tip submerged in his vein, he pushed the plunger down. Immediately feeling the effects of the drugs beginning to course through his body. Closing his eyes in bliss as he drifted into his own personal Wonderland._

" _August!" Veronica wailed coming around the corner mascara running. As her blue eyes fell upon her son who was intently watching his father. "No baby. You can't be out here. Go back into the room with Emma. I'll be in shortly and I'll get you ready for bed."_

" _But Emma," the small boy started. Only to close his mouth when he watched his mother give him a cocked smile._

" _Soon this will all be over my darling. Bare with me a little longer. Go play with your toys and watch after Emma." August obeyed his mother, stepping over the broken pieces of lamp as he re-entered the room. Silently putting his trust in his mother that this would be over soon._

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

 _August groaned at the poking in his side. The poking persisted until he rolled over groggy staring into the sincere blue eyes of his mother. Immediately placing a finger over her lips begging the boy to be quiet. He nodded understandingly, raising a curious eye brow to his mother. It was then that he saw his mother had a large bag thrown over her shoulder and tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. "Mommy?" He whispered like a silent prayer. As his mother shook her head._

" _Come on baby we're leaving. Grab your book bag that you take to Gram's and I'll grab Emma." August didn't comprehend anything that was going on, but the look on his mother's face told him everything he needed to know at the moment. "I know you are only 6 baby. But can you be a big boy and play the quiet game and pack quickly?" Her voice shaking as she grabbed Emma cradling the young girl to her body. Rocking her as she monitored her son._

 _August grabbed his pack and followed behind his mother. "Mommy?" He said louder then he should have and was rewarded with a panicked look across his mothers face. Looking at the darkened hallway listening for if anything was amiss. "What August?" She whispered._

" _Emma's baby blanket."_

 _Quickly glancing down the hallway, he watched as his mother battled herself internally before giving in. "Grab it and hurry." August smiled retreating back to the room to grab the blanket. Eyebrows furrowing when he realized it was trapped in the basinets encasing. Several hushed grunts escaped the small human as he worked hard to free the blanket. A final grunt and the blanket was freed at the expense of the basinet crashing to the ground loudly. August looked in horror before turning and running from the room his mother wrapped an arm around his shoulders leading him to the front door._

" _Veronica!"_

" _Go baby go!" She said pushing a fearful August out of the door not closing it behind her. As she sprinted toward the only place she thought her and her children would be safe. The police department. "Go August go don't look back! Don't look," she panted as she held Emma tighter to her chest._

" _Veronica! Get your ass back here!" Mitchell yelled stumbling out of the house. Hallucinating that his wife was taking his kids and running from him. The drugs in his system edging him forward as he felt the heavy metal in his hand. "Veronica!"_

 _Veronica panicked hearing her husband's heavy feet beating the concrete in an awkward rhythm. She only had to make it to the end of the street and turn left and run a bit more. They almost made it to the end of the street when the sound of a gun firing echoed through the abandoned street. It was 2 hours after midnight and the suburb they lived in was nearly lifeless. No cars move, houses were pitched black. There was no one to save her. The raven haired woman fought the need to freeze as another round was fired off._

" _Faster August faster." Watching her son begin to tire as they rounded the corner using her body as a shield to protect her son and daughter. Turning left she saw the police station in the distance. With the footsteps growing closer and her son slowing down, the mother did the only thing she could think of. Mustering her strength, channeling her adrenaline she yelled at the top of her lungs hoping to get anyone's attention. Fate smiled on the woman as she watched two officers descend the stairs of the bureau. "HELP! HELP!"_

 _One of the officers looked up surprised at the young woman running with a baby and a small baby. A large man not far behind with a gun in his hand, pointed at the woman. Pushing the button on his walkie he spoke to the radio on his shoulder as he took off toward the mother. His partner starring on in wonderment as his feet turned to cement unmoving from his spot. The younger officer pulled the gun from his waist trying to angle his gun at the best angle to clip the man._

 _Veronica knew it was too late as soon as she felt the burning pain hit her back. Another bullet fired eating through her hip as she screamed in pain, managing to spin her body around as she felt herself lose balance. With Emma in her arms. Both woman and child falling back first to the unforgiving pavement as August and the officers looked on terrified._

" _Sir put the gun down!" The young man advanced on the father gun pointed, as Mitchell continued to stalk toward his wife. "Sir! Lower the gun or I will shoot you!"_

" _She took everything from me!" The husband gritted thrusting the gun at his wife who lay motionless on the ground. "I won't let he…" Mitchell declared slowing squaring his gun preparing to fire on his wife a third time._

" _This is my last warning."_

 _The young officer tried again but saw the man was too far gone. Clearly on something. Seeing no other solution and that lives were still in danger the young man pulled the trigger. The bullet hitting Mitchell between the eyes as he fell backward on the concrete. His head making a sickening noise as his body ceased movement._

 _Sprinting the officer moved toward Mitchell kicking the gun away. His nerves getting the best of him as he looked at the man. Snapping out of his daze, he radioed for an ambulance. "Kid are you okay?"_

 _August crawled to sit next to his mother. "Mommy?" Tears streaming down his young cheeks, pain showing in his green eyes._

" _Sssshhh. No crying…you… have to…. be… my big… boy." Veronica labored. "Here… take…Emma," she said shifting the child out of her arms so that she laid between her body and her sons. "You…will… have to protect… and look after… her now." She tried in between painful breathes._

" _Mommy no!" His tears increasing as he laid his cheek to Emma's head. The baby remaining silent as if she sensed something was wrong. The raven haired woman reached across her chest cupping and stroking her son's cheek. Tears burning the back of her own eyes._

" _Sssshhh. Listen." Her soft hand making her son look her in the eyes. "I wanted the best for you… and Emma. I am so sorry."_

" _No Mommy you can't go!" Her son screamed. Forcing her to close her eyes and be strong. Though she knew she would never see her children again._

" _I am not going anywhere… my love…I will always be in here. My beautiful Swans." Adding emphasis on 'always' as she placed a finger to her son's heart._

 _Two pairs of strong hands grabbed August and Emma pulling them away from their mother. August screamed for his mother arms outstretched. Breaking his mother's heart as she closed her eyes trying to block out his screams._

 _A heavy set officer bounced Emma looking down at the woman sympathetically. As he went back and forth between the mother and daughter. Checking the baby for any possible injuries. "Don't worry ma'am. The ambulance will be here shortly just hold on."_

 _A dark, sarcastic chuckled rolled through Veronica's throat. "No."_

" _No? Ma'am it is on the way."_

" _I am not going… to make it… I can barely move and breath. Just don't… let this story out… I don't want my children… to relive this."_

" _Ma'am…"_

" _Please. I don't… have a right to ask… but if you have children have mercy. Make sure my daughter gets this." Her free hand fingering the blanket. The officer moved slowly to the dying woman's side and grabbed the blanket wrapping it around the infant. "Thank you." Her eyes closing as she smiled one last time at Emma. Her last thought on her daughter._ _ **Be amazing my swan, hold me in your heart always.**_

 _Harold watched as the woman's eyes closed, a smile gracing her face as one lone tear trickled down her cheek. Knowing he would honor the mother's dying wish._

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE **(Safe to read after this point. For ones who skipped)**

Regina sat mouth agape as she stared at the brunette who simply shrugged. "My father worked in the medical field but with mergers and failed business deals. He turned to drugs with his partners. He beat my mother. She sacrificed herself willingly and unwillingly to protect me. That's actually how Emma happened. My father tried to get clean.

Especially after my mother got pregnant but he couldn't manage it. He relapsed and mother had enough. She tried to save us that night but killed her and got himself killed as well. When I was old enough I did the research. I am a PI now and I learned the hard truth.

Mother tried to protect us from all the bad that happened but it caught up to her. Emma looks exactly like her." Tears sliding down the grown man's face. He wiped them away quickly. "They say that we never live the consequences of our partners. Yea." He chuckled sarcastically. "It would seem Emma and I both inherited our father's demons."

"I don't think I understand."

"Doc I followed her for years. Lead after lead but each lead grew cold after a while. I know about Emma excelling in school. Losing that girl and growing violent. I just pray it doesn't continue. I lived a road of self-destruction. I just worry for my sister."

Regina finally understood. Concern crawling through her mind as she thought of Emma and the stories she had told her. _Emma_. "Wait. Didn't you get placed in homes together? Why didn't you grow up with Emma?"

His dark chuckle returned. Going back to staring anywhere but at the brunette. "I did for the first couple of months. But I had so much anger and destruction balled up inside after what happened I turned dangerous. I couldn't be brave for Emma so I ran. I didn't get far I was picked up the next town over. Not hard to blend in when you're tall for your age. But a cop caught me acting suspicious chased me down. Took me to a local precinct. He asked where my parents were. At first I refused to answer so he put me in a cell to scare me.

I wasn't that old, I was terrified. I told them my parents were dead and the officer took pity on me. He placed me in foster care while he searched for my relatives."

"Wouldn't they have sent Emma with you?" August shook his head and Regina looked at the man confused.

"The system was really shitty over 20 years ago. Things were lost and misplaced and plus they couldn't locate any living relatives. Well correction they did." August mused remembering his grandmother's rejection. "None that wanted us after we 'killed' our parents. So the officer adopted me… we formed a bond." The brunette could feel her anger boil.

"So you left Emma stranded and alone. Thinking no one loved her for 23 years. Do you realize the damage you created?" Her voice elevated as she stood. Glaring at Emma's brother and his insolence. August stood as well, his person lacking the rigid posture he once carried. "Leave this hospital and Miss Swan alone." Her tone declaring she didn't want to continue the conversation further.

"You can't do that! Who gave you the rights to do that? That's my sister!" Several nurses and patients stared at the two. Regina huffed angrily lowering her head. "Who are you to deny me?" Lowering his voice but not the amount of conviction.

Brown eyes looked into eyes that strongly resembled Emma's and she felt her resolve begin to crumble. "My father… my father gave me the right. As well as Miss Swan. Now leave or be thrown out Mr. Swan."

August's head hung in defeat. "Please," his voice low and trembling. "I can't lose her and I just got her back." The doctor watched as the man sulked. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small business card placing it in the chair Regina had sat in. "Fine. I'll go but I won't be far away. If she asks for me please don't hesitate to call me. I won't make the same mistake twice." Nodding, Regina watched the older man tighten the caramel colored blazer around his frame before retreating. The doctor ran her fingers through her hair, feeling a wave of emotions roll over her.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Red and Belle watched silently from the far end of the nurse's desk. Hidden by the rush of the hospital. "What do you think they are talking about?" Belle asked taking a long gulp from the insulated coffee cup. Finding out her new friend had a new brother was exciting. It felt like she was watching a soap opera with twists and turns.

"Not sure but if Doc gets any greener. She may throw up." The brunettes gawking was cut short when two uniformed policemen scooted past them. Going straight up to the desk.

"We are here to see a Miss Swan." The darker complexioned officer said looking at his note pad before closing it and stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Hospital policy sir. I need you both to sign in, names and badge numbers. Once you complete this you can ask that Doctor if it is okay to question Miss Swan." The officers smiled at the nurse as she handed them both a clipboard and pen. Belle and Ruby watched as intrigued bystanders. "Wonderful. Thank you, it seems she is done talking to that man. Just see her for your needs." Stubby fingers pointed in Regina's direction as the officers nodded their appreciation and walked toward Emma's girlfriend.

"Shall we get closer?" Ruby winked at her girlfriend mischievously.

Belle poked her girlfriend in the side playful. "Behave. And no we need to update Emma's mother and check on Neal. I don't think he took all this too well." The older brunette sighed hating her girlfriends reasoning but gave in reluctantly as they linked hands. Heading down the hallway in search of Neal who had disappeared after the brunette Doctor had dismissed him.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Emma. Wake up my dear." Her fingers itching to touch the blonde who looked peaceful. Not being able to embrace Emma had driven her to the brink of insanity. She tried to keep her voice even though inside she knew she was a bundle of needy nerves. "You have to talk to the officers. Are experiencing any pain?"

Emma bit her tongue biting back the curse that threatened to escape as she made an attempt to move. "Yea my leg still hurts." She said testing the extent she could move and function with her leg. As she used her palms to scoot up in the bed. "Can I have 10mg of oxy?" Regina smiled happy to see her Swans mind was still functioning and working at full capacity.

"Try to talk to these men for a while then I will be more than happy to oblige any wish you have for me." Emma blinked at the double meaning her girlfriend had just stated. Emma had to clear her throat to focus.

"Okay. Let's get started then."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Does my Swan request me?" Zelena said working out operations on her Ipad. Examining Emma's X-rays, grimacing at the damage that had been done. She was mad and wasn't sure why. Was this the extent her mother and her old lover would go to, to make sure that Zelena ran Hope Memorial? The blonde had made her feel things she hadn't in a long time. "Or did you come to tell me something my dear sister?"

Regina scoffed at her older sister's ignorance. The only Mills that would love Emma properly was her and she would be damned if another person hurt her Swan. "Yes I came to let you know she made a decision. Well multiple actually."

"Oh," the red head said not looking up from the pictures. "Do tell?"

"She agreed to the surgery. The temporary one she believes she can handle it as do I. If things don't improve after a weeks' time she agreed to undergo permanent surgery."

Zelena finally looked up. "I knew our girl was a fighter!" Her smile irritating Regina as she gritted her teeth. She paced around the conference room eager to close the distance between herself and her sister. "Very well I shall prep for surgery. I have a couple surgeries today but I can schedule her for early tomorrow morning. But you said two things. If that's one, what is the other thing?"

"She decided to intern here. And I mean this with the upmost sincerity," she said closing the distance further getting into her sister's personal space. "Leave. Emma. Alone." Her brown eyes flashing a warning to her older sister, who only appeared intrigued by Regina's anger.

"Afraid you'll lose blondie?"

"No." Regina lied. Trying to seem more confident then she actually was. "I am just warning you. Mess with Emma and Cora Mills won't be able to save you."

"Challenge accepted." The red head chuckled placing her Ipad in the crook of her arm. "See you tomorrow sis. Oh! Do tell Kathryn and my charming nephew I said hello." She said leaning away from Regina as she fled to the door pushing it open, escaping into the bustle of patients, nurses and doctors alike.

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. This chapter was extremely emotional and hard to write but hopefully it gives more information on Emma. And will provide insight into what she will do in the future. I only have two questions. I will do the surgery scene in chapter 16 but do you want me to skip ahead to Emma's recovery and the beginning of her internship? Or do you want to go through her rehab process? Let me know what you think and I will write accordingly. I need input before I can continue chapter 16 which I will post today or tomorrow. Depending on the responses and my other stories. Thanks in advance – A!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a filler chapter. Needed it to Segway into rehab and Cora vs Regina. Bare with me I know this is a long chapter as well. I will immediately work on Chp. 17. Looking forward to the internships and the end of this fanfiction. For now I hope this suits you and carries you over. Until I can finish chp.17** **.**

"Alright thank you Miss Swan I think we have everything we need." The officer said flipping his small pad shut and offering the blonde an appreciative smile. "You should expect a call from your insurance once everything is cleared. And the car is investigated as well as the scene of the accident. Once everything is processed we will send a copy of the reports. You have a great rest of your day Miss Swan."

Emma's tired eyes watched as the men paraded from the room, sharing quieted whispers as they went. Making her curious as to what was being said, but there was nothing she could do. It only made questions raise in her head. Hearing the door shut behind the officers. _Was the accident her fault? Had others been hurt? Could it just have been her car was faulty?_ Bracing her cold hands to her head she gripped the side if her temples roughly. Trying her best to alleviate the guilt that was building in her sore chest.

She wanted to escape she had to leave. The sheets felt like they were constricting around her. Squeezing the life from her panicking being. The sun casted a shadow through her hospital window as the blonde clutched her chest trying to breathe. All Emma felt was guilt and pain. She didn't know where it was coming from but she momentarily over looked everything she was feeling. Swinging her leg around inching off the bed as she stood. Memory caught up to the student quickly as she felt her shin bend awkwardly.

Holding her breathe she held her arms out in her hopes to soften her body as it crashed to the ground. The fair hair girl didn't have to look down to realize she had worsened the injury. Pain throbbed through her leg as she bit back tears, her pain amplified. Cold radiated from the tiles beneath seeping into her pores as she laid in pain unable to move. Emma's leg felt extremely heavy. Her body had been through traumatic experience after traumatic expense, so she laid submitting to the pain. To the blackness that surrounded her.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Regina was seething after her sister's inappropriate joust. She didn't understand what had made Zelena became so infatuated with Emma but she would stop it. The brunette made a trip to her office to allow herself to soak in everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Her chair groaned at the weight intrusion. Laying her head on her folded arms. None of this had gone the way she had intended. She had just wanted a babysitter to watch Henry but no Kathryn had hired Emma. The moment Regina had locked with the green orbs full of intrigue and hope. She had lost all resolves, but had fought it not knowing if she could get over Daniel or if her feelings would be reciprocated.

The more time she spent with Emma the more she knew. Then the blonde had opened up to her accepting her world, her family and even more importantly her son. _Henry_. She had been so focused on Emma she had forgotten to call Kathryn with an update. As well as taking the time to check on her son.

Fishing her pocket from her phone she called her best friend. "Kathryn?"

"How is she?" Regina hearing the worry in her friend's voice made her heart warm. "Neal called but he said you pushed Belle and him out of the room. Regina how could you do that? I know you don't approve of his feelings for Emma but…" Her best friend hesitated. "I strongly believe he cares for her."

Perhaps she had been brash with anything involving the brunette quarterback, but Kathryn was right. Though she didn't approve of the twinkle in his eyes whenever she caught him looking at Emma. The boy seemed to have genuine care and worry for her girlfriend. "Perhaps I was a bit rough. Maybe I'll apologize later. Are you coming up here? I could really use your support."

"Yes I am en route. Henry is safely tucked away at his friend's house but when are you going to tell him?"

"I hadn't thought of it. Kathryn?"

"Hmm?" Regina debated telling her friend all she had learned in the short period of time. "Regina what is it? You're scaring me." The brunette didn't need to see her friend to know she was scrunching her eyebrows together. Confused and worried.

"We'll talk when you get here I have to go dear."

"If that would please you Reg."

The doctor ended the call not feeling any better. Calling Kathryn always left her feeling appeased and open. Ready to engage any complication that would surface. Today that hadn't happened, today the brunette had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and the only person that could save her couldn't at the moment.

" _Paging Doctor Mills. Doctor Zelena Mills. Patient in room is 367 is unresponsive. Being transported to OR 1. You are needed. Paging Doctor Zelena Mills."_

Came a nurse over the intercom. Something was wrong. Room 367 was Emma's room. "Oh no. What now," the doctor asked emptily into the room. Regina left the chair spinning as she rushed abruptly from the office heading to OR 1.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Status of patient?" Zelena asked her arms outstretched as a nurse dressed her in an apron. Tying it in the back, before she proceeded forward.

"Unresponsive. HBP is 72. Tibia has been re-fractured, protruding through the skin. Skin and bone were exposed to the elements until a nurse went to check on her. Approximately for 6 minutes. Breathing is steady. Ribs may be severely bruised from impact." Zelena groaned disappointed at her Swan.

"Is she sedated?"

"Yes ma'am. Everything is prepared. We are just awaiting instructions. Seems you even have an audience." The nurse said aiming her head upward toward the galley.

Blue eyes searched the galley. Interns, residents and doctors and her sister sat patiently in the galley looking at Zelena. Anxiously waiting for her to begin.

"Well it appears I just entered initiation. Shall we?" Turning around focusing on the blonde that laid on her operation table. Above her knee hidden by a portal curtain. Bare, well defined legs stared back a Zelena. "Iodine please." Pointing to the area of skin that had been impaled by the sharp and jagged bone. The doctor watched as the nurse bathed the angry area with a sponge soaked in iodine.

"Number 20 Scalpel." Zelena goaded receiving the large scalpel. Cutting deeply into the skin, separating the impaled skin from the rest the leg. Creating a large skin flap that leaned over to the side. Exposing the bone so that the red-head could continue.

"Irrigation please." The nurse obliged rushing the watered solution over the open wound. Following it with suction. "Rotary saw." The heavy instrument was placed tenderly in her hand. "Once I begin I want you to alternate between irrigation and suction. Keep the area as clean as possible." Her assistant nodded.

"Patient update."

"Vitals are stable. HBP is 65 and steady." Came a technician's voice from behind the curtain.

"Excellent. Ready?" The assistant and Zelena went to work with her saw. She was proficient at her job but she always hated the sound of the saw cutting through the bone. With Emma falling again she had no option but to remove a small section.

"Drill. Plates. Once I drill I need you to place the small metal plates over the area I drilled. Can you do that?"

"Yes ma'am," the nurse said looking away, acquiring the small plates needed.

Zelena took the moment to look up to the galley. Watching as several of her new colleagues whispered in secret to one another. Interns and residents jotted down notes on pads they had. Regina looked on in a mixture of apprehension and wonderment at her old sister. Despite their feuding they respected one another's practice.

"Ma'am? The plates are ready." The nurse stated signaling toward the drill that lay next to Zelena. Begging her to begin by the look in her eyes.

"Very well. Shall we?" The red head asked picking up the drill from the sterile portable table. Her hand wrapped around the small electric powered drill and began.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Kathryn stared at the letters comparing the two. Something was off but she wasn't sure what. The taxi driver swerved aggressively, causing the letters to fall out of her hand. "Hey watch it." She chastised, bending to retrieve the papers from the dirty floor of the cab. It was then the light shining into the cabin of the cab, caught something she had missed. Though the seals were very similar the paper consistency was different. One, as she rubbed her fingers over the material. Seemed transparent. Like it was made from _computer paper._

Grabbing her phone she typed out quick notes comparing the papers. "Ma'am we are here. It'll be 25.76. Credit card or cash?"

"No just wait a moment. Leave the meter running if you have to." She said eager to unveil the truth behind the plagiarized papers. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she quickly dialed Fredrick.

"Miss Midas. Where have you been? When are you coming back?"

"Yes Fredrick, yes, yes I get it. Does Detective Nova still keep in contact regularly? After the incident with the stalker I mean?" Kathryn cringed remembering the attack. She hadn't been hurt but the man she dated grew a unhealthy infatuation.

"Um yea. Are you okay? Do I need to come?" His tone growing in worry for his boss. Like after she had been stalked.

"No. No I need her to investigate something."

"Sure. How can I help?"

"Tell Nova I will be faxing her many documents. And to call if she needs anything or to ask questions."

"Alright but what are the papers?"

"I have a feeling someone is playing a dirty trick at my friends expense. Or it could be something much worse. But for now please do as I bid you?"

"Yes ma'am. When will… you… return though?"

Kathryn smiled at the boys timid tone. "Do you miss me already Sir Fredrick?" She asked with a haughty chuckle as the boy cleared his throat. "It was a simple joke my assistant. I will return after this is all over. If I am needed feel free to video chat or email any questions. Though I know you are capable of handling yourself." The blonde had placed him as her assistant for a reason. Not simply because he was eye candy but for the fact he could hold his own. As well as run the business as effectively as she could, making it easier on her.

"Have you met someone else?" The question catching her off-guard as she stared out of the cars window. One unsure how to answer the question and two not wanting to.

"Fredrick do as I ask. Regina needs me." Half lying as she pinched the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes. "I am very sorry but I most go." Ending the call quickly to save the edge of embarrassment she felt.

 _Had she met someone? Why couldn't she tell her assistant the truth?_

"Hey lady in or out I got other calls." The cabbie said looking over his shoulder to the blonde who seemed deep in thought. "If its worth anything ma'am. I'm sorry but I overheard your troubles. If you have to think about 'if' you met someone." He said swinging his head from side to side. "Nine times out of ten you did."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Ever think maybe it is? Sometime we don't look at the person, because we don't want to see what's in front of us. Because its… so obvious. But hidden behind a layer we don't want to see ourselves. Usually out of… fear." He shrugged.

Bright eyes flashed opened. "Oh my goodness, you are so right. But not for that reason its about my best friend. I need to contact Nova." She said digging into her purse. Pulling a crisp $100 from her wallet, handing it through the drivers glass. "Keep the change. Thanks!"

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"How are you feeling Miss Swan?" Regina asked pulling up the rolling chair. Taking a seat beside Emma's bed. As she watched the blonde's eyes flutter open and shut. Her jaw stretching. The tubes in her nose supplying oxygen as she stirred in bed. Only managing to flail around helplessly.

"Like I was hit." She began. "By an eighteen wheeler that crushed my leg."

"Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." Regina said crossing her legs and offering a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Your pain?"

"Comes and goes. Mind helping me to sit up?" Turning her head to face the brunette. That sat in front of her but seemed miles away. "Regina?" Her tone abrasive trying to pull the doctor out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes right." Her long legs stretching as she stood, leaning toward the bed. "I apologize Miss Swan just… here let me." Regina's frustration getting the better of her as she slipped her slender arms under the blonde's. Pushing her up into a sitting position with a grunt.

Emma searched her girlfriends expression and frowned. Though the doctors emotions were undistinguishable. The scent on her skin was causing heat to rise in her stomach and swirl. "Regina," Emma moaned bringing the doctor to hover inches above her face. Their gazes turning heated as their breathes cascaded over one another's skin.

The patients only strengthen the need they both felt, slipping her hands into the doctor's darkened locks. "Please." Was the only word she spoke as Regina crushed her lips to hers. The brunette deepened the kiss, running her tongue over Emma's lower lip. Asking for access and smiled against those same lips when her wish was granted.

"I don't want to hurt you," she breathed temporarily separating to catch her breath.

"The only hurt I would feel." The tow-head girl began curling her index finger, placing it under Regina's chin and lifting it. Forcing the doctor to look her in the eyes. "Would be if you denied a sick patient her wish."

Dr. Mills couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. Beaming her perfect smile, that made Emma go weak in the knees. "There's that smile I have been missing for hours." She said allowing the brunette a moment to herself before she placed a kiss to her cheek. The feel of tears over he lips made her stop. Her green eyes rushing to Regina's closed ones. Seeing thick tears trickle down her soft skin,

"Hey. Hey. What's wrong?"

"Emma," she sobbed. "I was so scared. I saw the car and I couldn't see you. And when I did… the blanket… your leg."

"I am okay," the student tried to reassure her girlfriend. "Really. See and after rehab I can take you out… with the money you owe me for babysitting." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Regina chuckled, dabbing her fingers under her eyes. "Yes I suppose, we should handle that. Maybe you can look forward to that. I am just glad your alright. Please don't scare me like that again." Hesitating for a moment before she completely pulled out of the girls embrace. Looking at the tiles rather then the young blonde in the hospital's bed.

"That's not what was bothering you was it?" Emma wondered out loud. Noting the older woman's gaze was far away again. "What's wrong love?"

"Its nothing. I am going to push 10mg of oxy. It should ease your pain and put you to sleep."

"Regina?"

"Not now Emma. Not here." The doctor surfacing as she picked up Emma's clipboard. Emma watched as the pen flew furiously over the paper. "Zelena will be in later to discuss your chart and the operation. I have rounds." She lied, finishing her notes. Placing the clipboard back at the end of the bed with a slap.

"Regina why are you shutting me out? Why are you putting up a wall?"

The doctor stopped in the doorway looking over her shoulder. Sometimes it was easier to not feel. Seeing Emma's car brought back unpleasant memories of Daniel. Not to mention battling August as well as Zelena had put her at her limits end. "Sins of our pasts Miss Swan. Sins of our pasts." She said turning, as she walked out of the door.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Regina's jacket swayed as she stormed down the hall way. Her speed as if she was on a mission, rushing back to her office. She had never wanted so much to be in her office . A wide grin graced her face as she twisted the handle. The smile quickly faded when she realized she wasn't alone.

"You look like you have been hit by a bus. Fuck is wrong with you?" Kathryn asked, swiveling in Regina's chair. Watching as the brunette entered and collapsed against the door. She was tired of crying and tired of feeling. The only thing she wanted to do was hold Emma and explore the connection that seemed to be ever growing between them. Despite everything that was happening.

"Kathryn everything is a screw." Her back slumping further down the door. "Why can't I just be happy? Why do I have to work for love?" Her question honest and slightly bold, making her friend brace her chin on her hand.

" I feel you want one answer. But that would it would lead to another? So what is on your mind, dear?" Kathryn asked pointing to a chair across from Regina's desk. Her best friend was trying to play Dr. Phil again. The brunette knew this game all to well. "Talk to me."

Groaning the doctor complied. Her figure dropping into the plush leather chair, letting her head hit the back of the chair softly. Exhaling, as she allowed the jumbled memories in her brain to align before she started. "Apparently Zelena wants my girlfriend, Emma's brother is here and my girlfriend is going to have to undergo rehab. Before I can even touch her. And my mother seems to be at the root of other problems somehow."

Silence grew in the room as Regina rolled her neck around to look into her best friends face. The doctor watched as the blonde's face contorted into different emotions of pain, sorrow, confusion and anger. "Go through each one. What of Zelena?"

"She has formed some… one sided infatuation with Emma. She licks her, kisses her… God knows what else she is planning." The brunette rushed out. Irritated at having to admit her psycho sister was after Emma.

"There has to be a reason why Reg. You just have to think about it. Don't allow our girl to be ransacked. I worked to hard to assist you both in getting together." Her fingers accentuating the word assist to add emphasis. "Now. What do you mean Emma's brother? Her file read several homes and temporary siblings. Nothing more than that though."

"No its not the files. He apparently abandoned. To give her, her best chance. While he lived happily with a people officer."

"What an ass! Well do you know his motives? What does he want with Emma?"

Regina's brows furrowed. "I don't know. Perhaps the chance to get to know her. He said he wouldn't make the same mistake twice."

"That doesn't sound good. Where are her parents in all this?" The blonde asked. Mentally adding August's name to the growing list of people she didn't like.

"They should be here soon. Probably late afternoon tomorrow."

"Cora? Where is she? Usually she is riding your coat tails. Glancing over your shoulder."

Regina scoffed. Though even she had to admit the question was valid. Cora was known for strict observation. Keeping people as well as the hospital in pleasing eye of not only the public but several doctoral boards. Honestly she had been more absent since Zelena had arrived. She even made Henry Sr. stay home to watch Henry, when she couldn't, or if Emma was busy. "It's a great question Kat. I don't know." _What was Cora Mills up to?_

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Cora tucked the transparent recording wire under her breast. Twisting the rest upward into her overly large necklace. She had done it on several occasions, she was no one's fool. In a deal one needed leverage and what better evidence then hard proof. Black was not her color but it served a nice purpose when hiding things. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she applied a touch up of lipstick. Before closing her purse and heading for the exit.

It didn't take much to spot her ex lover. Not very many men could pull off a suit and cane combination. Somehow Gold managed to. "Reginald Gold. How lovely it is to see you dear?" She mused catching the man's attention as she pulled him roughly into an embrace. Kissing both of his checks. "How are you dear? Shall we sit?"

Gold flashed his menacing smile. "I suppose it would be better than standing dearie." He quipped as he hobbled behind Cora into an open both. "Saw the news. How is Miss Swan?" His gaze not meeting the red head as he posed the question over the menu. "Such a tragedy that something like that occurred."

"Oh she is alive and well. Well, as well as one could be after an accident." Cora stated slightly disappointed as she placed her a hand in her lap.

Gold nearly chocked on his ex-lovers words. Cora subtly tapped her thigh. "She survived?" Tapping her thigh again.

"Yes apparently you messed up somewhere and I had to clean up your mess." Another tap.

Gold leaned in, both hands still grasping the menu as he laid it down. Tightening his grip as he looked insulted at Cora's harsh words. "My mistake? My mistake… cutting her breaks was no mistake. It was intentional, she shouldn't have survived. I hardly find that my fault." He hissed, as Cora tapped the button a final time.

"I guess you can't be blamed. I only want the best for Regina. I just simply want the blonde out of the picture. The last thing I need is her believing she can do things on her own. It seems the blonde gives her hope. Don't you want the best for our daughter Reginald?"

"Don't you think killing the girl is a bit extreme. Just talk to he…" Gold didn't get the chance to finish before Cora cut him off.

"This is necessary. Very necessary. Should we allow this to go on. The hospital would be in jeopardy. Regina would be victimized, and deeper questions would be raised. Ruining not only my life but yours as well." Gold gritted his teeth as his daughter's mother continued.

"If the truth were to ever get out. Regina would be the one to suffer. She would know we have both lied. Plus the blonde is in it for only the money. Her motives to Regina her negatively biases. So will we continue or not?" She lied spinning the truth to confuse the man before her. Leaking venom into the brunettes ear. Making him believe he was doing right by doing wrong. Like only Cora Mills could.

"If this Emma is really as bad as you say. Then I will protect my daughter. I will protect her from any pain. I will. .. take care of Miss Swan once and for all. Regina will be happy and get everything she deserves." Gold said proudly.

Cora smiled deviously ignoring the fools poor choice in words. As well as his blind heroism. "Oh yes. She will most definitely get EVERYTHING she deserves."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Zelena was on call collaborating with another surgeon and was unable to attend to Emma the rest of the night. Belle, Ruby and Neal had spent time with the blonde until they too left. Going back to campus to prepare for their last week of classes before Christmas break. Finally seeing her friends and getting the chance to talk to them had been nice. She had been bombarded by several 'how are yous', 'are you sures', and skeptical glances. Before they all gave in and began to fill her in on everything she had missed.

Neal told her how Henry had loved the gifts. Also that he had been communicating with Kathryn Midas in a romantic sense which made Emma proud. Ruby and Belle caught Emma up on the appropriate details of their budding relationship. Though Emma had begged them for the naughty bits as well, only making the quarterback blush at the topic. Squirming more then a little, uncomfortably.

The reunion had been cut short when a nurse called visiting hours to a close for the day. The small group had agreed to visit after classes and the blonde had smiled her agreeance. Watching as her friends laughed and chatted down the hallway.

Even with everyone there and now gone. Emma's mind couldn't stop wondering about Regina's strange behavior. "Ok Miss Swan it's time for your medication." The nurse said pulling a scanner from the dock it was cradled in. "Alright. Can you give me your full name and date of birth?" The older woman asked picking up Emma's wrist to better glance at the hospital bracelet.

"Sure. Name is Emma Alizabeth Swan. DOB is 4/16/92."

"Correct. How is your pain. 1-10?"

"7 ish."

"Ok give me a moment." She said scanning the bracelet and several medications from the rooms locked drawer. Emma listened to several pops and dings of the scanner as the nurse prepared her medicine.

"Soda or water?"

"Water I guess."

"Very well. Here you go Miss Swan." The woman said passing Emma a bottle of water. Before handing over two small medicine cups that contained pills. "The cup closest to you contains an antibiotic. The one closest to me are two 5mg oxys as requested by Dr. Mills. Would you like the names?"

"No that's not necessary. I have no known allergies and I trust Dr. Mills." The woman nodded as she watched the blonde swallow the tablets dry. Before rushing them down with water.

"I will wake you up hourly. To change the bandages, as well as clean and monitor them. These." The nurse said laying a finger on the blood pressure that was attached slightly above the blonde's calf. "Are automatic. With you not having full mobility we aim to ensure you get no blood clots. It will squeeze and help the blood flow more efficiently. And I will also give a Hepren shot every three hours."

Emma looked overwhelmed at the nurse. "I offer my sincerest apologizes Miss Swan it's a lot. However it is all essential for recovery. Once Dr. Mills approves and you leg does better. A week of recovery and a week of rehab ok.?

Emma nodded thankful at the nurse. "Is Dr. Mills still here?"

"Yes," the woman raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the blonde. "But she will be in surgery the rest of day."

"No I mean Doctor Regina Mills."

"I believe she went home with a blonde."

"A blonde?" Emma's jealousy getting the best of her as she offered the woman before her a hard stare.

"Would you like me to check?"

The younger woman sighed. "No. But could you alert me or her if you see her?"

Emma rested her head against the pillow. Hopefully tomorrow would yield better results and she could see Regina. Get to the bottom of her problems. Being held captive by a hospital bed wasn't sexy.

HOPEHOPEHPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"So what is the real problem. Sure, granted everything," Kathryn shrugged. "Its not the best situation but what is really bothering?" She asked the brunette across from her. Forking the vinegarette doused leaf into her mouth. Waiting as Regina took a sip from her wine glass.

"I guess a part of me is hesitated. I turned away from Emma. I am scared… I turned Emma away." Slender fingers swirled the mouth of the glass. "I can't seem to get the car accident out of my mind. It scared me to death Kat."

"Daniel…" the blonde breathed finally understanding. Using her cloth she wiped her mouth. "Listen what I am going to say may upset you. But I assure you this conversation is well overdo." Taking a large gulp of her own wine. Looking for courage in the champagne colored liquid as it slid down her throat. The doctor raised her eyebrows as she watched her best friend rub the back of her neck nervously. "You know I love you right?" Regina nodded cautiously unsure of the underlying meaning. But still interested enough to see where it was going.

"I loved Daniel too. I know losing him hurt and I can only imagine how you feel. Looking at Henry everyday who looks exactly like him. But Regina the universe has given you a second chance at love. One that can be even better then the first. Emma is smart, beautiful and has a fire all her own. It would appear it is contagious. I have never seen you smile as much as you have with her. Don't allow yourself to confuse love with pain and worry. Just take the days in stride. I am more then sure Emma can handle herself. Just communicate with her."

Regina allowed the words to sink in as Kathryn slid her hands over hers. Comforting the blow of her harsh words. "I know Kathryn. I am trying."

"You'll be great. Now finish so we can get back to her. You both have a lot to discuss."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Regina kissed her best friends' cheek before watching her bend, getting into her Mercedes. The dinner had made her feel better. She knew taking things in stride was all she could do. All she had to do was refocus her attention to Henry and Emma. Rather then worrying about a picture that hadn't even been developed yet. It was time to express her fears, concern and love for the blonde. Not hiding behind a wall of fear.

The doctor swiped her badge, giving her after hour access. The box beeped and the doors slid open granting her entry into the hospital. Since visiting hours ended at 8 the hallways weren't as busy. Straggling doctors and patients greeted her as they walked with their monitors and IV drips. Pushing the elevator button up, the brunette waited for the elevator before stepping on. She pushed the number 3 and waited as the small metal box lurched upward taking her to her desired destination.

The doors opened with a ding. Regina's heels clicked rapidly as she made her way to the nurse's station. Her jacket had been left in her office when Kathryn claimed she needed a break. Flashing her prize winning smile she bent over the nurse's island. "Hello Marge how are you? Is it possibly I can get the vitals and updates on Miss Swan's condition?" The elderly nurse smiled at her sweetly. Before facing her computer and typing away viciously. The printer behind her whizzed and spat, as she pushed her chair toward the printer. Grabbing the papers before scooting back to Regina. She handed the papers to her.

"Here you go."

Chocolate colored eyes scanned the reports quickly before returning the nurse's smile. "Thank you I will take over Miss Swan's care until tomorrow morning." The older woman nodded. The brunette's heels continued their clicking as she went in search of the younger woman's room.

A smile etched itself into the doctor's lips at the vision she saw when she entered the room. Emma was sleeping soundly with the tv on. Providing the only light into the darkened room. Regina pushed the door as quietly as she could closing it. Emma was growing stronger and stronger as time went on. Making her way around the bed, the brunette smiled down at the young woman. Moving loosened hair that had fallen in her face to behind her ear. She hadn't laid with Emma since before Thanksgiving.

Today she felt adventurous as she threw a leg over the bed. Making sure to avoid the wound. Maneouring the sharp point of her heels so it didn't poke the sleeping woman. Easing herself beside the NYU student. The motion making her stir and Regina unknowingly held her breath. "I don't have to open my eyes to know its you Regina." The blonde said scooting over easily to allow her partner more room on the bed.

"How were you sure I wasn't Zelena?" Disappointment and curiousity coursing through her voice. As she laid her head on the blondes' shoulder.

It was then that Emma turned over so that her companion laid in her arms. "You smell differently. You smell like vanilla and apples. Zelena smells more of lavender and spices."

"It is slightly disappointing to know you know how my sister smells but I also suppose. It is not directly your fault."

"Are you… dare I say it… jealous Dr. Mills?" Regina made a noise from her throat. Not having to look at the blonde to know she was smirking. Teasing her even. "Don't be Regina I only have eyes for you. Now that I am better I can finally tell her to cut it out. Didn't want to and my life was in her hand."

"I suppose that big brain of yours is always working. I guess I understand dear."

Emma laughed at her girlfriends reasoning. Pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Now what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong Miss Swan?"

"Earlier today." The brunette visibly shrunk away. Recalling the conversation with her best friend. "Plus I don't think you would wake me up for nothing. So what's bothering you love?"

"Tomorrow. Let's just rest for today."

"No."

"No?" The pain of rejection making her heart ache as she looked at the younger woman. Brown eyes searched the girls face for any answers. Emma turned to face Regina fully and Regina didn't expect to see what she saw. Emma's eyes were darkened and dilated.

"It has been so long since I've had the opportunity to hold you. And honestly I don't just want to hold you." Her voice thick with need. As she used her fingertips to lightly trail over the brunette's tight figure. "Did I mention you look stupendous tonight?" Her green eyes grazing over the tight black dress that Regina seemed painted into. With puffy pointed shoulders with a V cut that revealed an impressive amount of cleavage.

"You could say it now," Regina said her lips inches from Emma's. Searching to make sure it was what the young woman wanted.

"You look stunning doctor." Her lips peppered a kiss to Regina's, lingering. Pushing the decision to continue into the older woman's court. Not needing more motivation then the look she was given. She leaned forward keeping their lips connected.

Emma revealed in Regina's scent as all of the woman overwhelmed her senses. She needed the contact as bad as her lover did apparently. The delicate touches turned more heated as Regina felt Emma's hands rub her sides affectionately. Regina reciprocated the rubs with touches of her own. Feeling the taut ridges of the younger woman's abdomen over her hospital gown. Making a deep moan come from the blonde. Making her grow bolder as her hand moved toward the older woman's chest. Stroking the pad of her thumb over Regina's already hardened nipple.

Earning a spine tingling gasp from the older woman. The student pulled back trying to gauge if the older woman wanted her to resume her actions. Regina's breath grew rugged and uneven as their gazes intensified. Not needing more approval Emma crushed her lips back on top of Regina, clashing teeth against one another as they went. Neither seemed to mind. Emma's movements calculating as she pressed her thumb more firmly over the dresses silken material as she continued her ministrations. Unable to contain the heat that was growing in her lower region or the pool between her legs. Regina placed a halting hand on Emma's chest, but instantly regretted it when the blonde took it the wrong way.

The blonde couldn't get enough of the woman in her arms. The soft hand on her chest was the pushing factor. Using her strength she pulled the doctor onto her lap. Swallowing the gasp that fell from Regina's lips. "God your amazing. So beautiful. Stay with me for the night." Emma said pulling back to look at the brunettes beautiful face. "Please."

There was something behind Emma's eyes that Regina couldn't recognize. It appeared to be a mixture fear and loneliness. The blonde's stories replayed in her mind. No one had taken the decency to make the blonde feel wanted. Of course Mary-Margaret did but she wasn't there and Regina was. The lust in her eyes immediately sobering as she stared at piercing emerald orbs. That sought an answer.

"I don't plan on going anywhere my love. I am here to stay and so are you." She stated, shifting out of Emma's arms. Laying back on the bed. Cradling Emma's head in the crook of her neck, like she had done for Henry so many times. Stroking the golden strands over her lover. Coaxing her into a deep sleep before Regina closed her eyes and allowing herself to drift to sleep as well.

 **Thank you for you guys baring me. Emma will play more of a companion roll to Regina. And I have ideas swirling around in my head for how I want to go about the next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed let me know what you think. Thanks again! -A**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter will contain actual medical information. I do not own it I strictly used it for research, do not attempt actual surgery. Sorry it took so long hope you enjoy!- A**

The crashing sound of a door pulled Regina from her restful sleep. "Regina! What are you doing?" Cora's octaves changing as she stared irately at her daughter, codling a patient. Her annoyance would have been justified had it been any other patient then the idiotic blonde. "Get the hell out of the bed! And I mean now! I will permit you to say good bye." Cora said stalking toward the hospital bed where her daughter laid. "Be in your father's office in the next 5 minutes or so help me…" She didn't finish her sentence.

The red-head closed her eyes. Hoping to alleviate her resentment, while her fists opened and clenched. Not only was her daughter jeopardizing her own reputation, but also the hospitals and not to mention Cora's. That simply wouldn't do. Casting one final condescending look to the two women who looked horrified in the bed. Regina shifted awkwardly out of her young lovers arms and casted her an apologetic look. Before turning to Cora and giving an obedient nod.

Not wishing to entertain the sight any longer. Cora turned and left. Her heels carrying the wrath she felt as they clicked loudly against the hospitals tiles. When she had cleared the room, she dropped the partial charade she had been exhibiting. Affording herself a prideful smile. Her youngest daughter was falling nicely into her plan.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Care to explain what the hell that was?" Emma asked anchoring her back against the pillow she and Regina had been resting on. "I thought she liked me? Or something at least."

Regina scoffed at the blonde's assumption. "My mother doesn't know how to _like_ people. If she likes you it's not a good thing. But it's worse if she doesn't. Cora Mills knows no limits, especially when it is something she wants." Regina said straightening her dress. Walking to the bathroom checking her appearance. "But to answer your other question," she called out from the cracked bathroom door. "I have a feeling I know what she wants to talk about." The brunette said re-emerging from the bathroom. Tidied and as beautiful as the night before.

Emma looked at the doctor uneasiness written across her face. "Will you be okay?" Regina grinned walking back around the side of the bed and placed a closed eyed kiss to her forehead. Emeralds watched as the older woman pulled away. The blonde's sadness displayed, that their night had been ruined by Cora Mills.

"I will be fine dear. I will check on you after rounds." Her purse swinging loosely from her forearm as she glanced one final time at the younger woman in bed. The blonde offered a half smirk as she watched her love turn and flee the room.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Regina treaded down the hallway. Feeling as though she was doing the walk of shame to the principal's office. Pulling her purse closer as if hoping it contained a vial of strength. She inhaled a deep breath before letting it go. Turning the knob to her father's office. Her mother stared at her over her father's desk arms crossed. Cora's features were pinched together in distaste, as she extended a hand forward to the chair directly across from her.

The doctor tried to swallow the invisible lump she felt in her throat. As she slid along the outskirts of the wall, not wanting to be closer to her mother than necessary. Slinking apprehensively into the chair as she placed her purse in her lap.

"Do you know why you are here Regina?" Cora asked leaning back in the chair. Intertwining her fingers on the desk. "Do save your scared antics for someone who gives a damn. Do you know why you are here?" She asked again. Growing impatient at the surgeon's silence.

"Possibly."

"I didn't raise you to be passive. I want a yes or no answer Regina. Do you know why you are here?" The older woman said leaning forward. Regina's eyes looked around her father's office. Willing to look anywhere but at her egg donor. Papers and books tormented his desk. For years Regina had viewed the small room as a sanctuary but in this moment. It was anything but.

"I am not sure but I am sure you will… elaborate mother." Venom dripping from her hardened tone as she gazed painfully at her mother. Finally making eye contact. "So… why did you want to see me Cora?" Her mother's eyes danced dangerously, appalled by her daughters lack of formalities. She was so close to victory that Regina wouldn't ruin this for her. Cora chuckled sinisterly, attempting to conceal the disgust she felt for her youngest child.

"I know not where this defiance came from. But you will… make it disappear quickly." Her eyes and tone direct and authoritative. "And yes I shall tell you since you… claim not to know." She said standing placing her fingertips to her husband's desk. Dragging them as she strolled toward her daughter, eyes trained on her fingers. "This whatever you wish to call it between Miss Swan and yourself will cease."

Regina made a sound of rebuttal but her mother didn't allow her to express it further as she continued. "The hospital has a strict no patient or intern fraternizing policy. Do you understand?" She asked clearing papers and books aside. Claiming a seat on the desk. Looking at her youngest child.

Regina shook her head vehemently. "No that's not accurate. It is frowned upon, that's been the policy for years." Brown eyes sought out understanding from her mother. As she idled herself fingering her bag.

The signature dark chuckled erupted again. "Oh you foolish girl. I know the by-laws. Hell I was there when they were re-written. You won't do this because its hospital policy but because I commanded you to. I am your mother and I won't allow Hope to be disgraced. Because your hormones are going… crazy."

"The hospital? This is about Emma's and my happ…"

"Your happiness? Oh my sweet girl so naïve. Do this…" Cora said descending from the desk to get directly into her daughter's face. "Or I will make Miss Swan's internship a living hell."

"Fine. May I explain it to her?" Defiance stilling her spine. Resisting the urge to slap her mother.

"Do as you wish. But disobey my direct orders and she will suffer. Go now. Go do your job."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Emma's mind went back and worth debating what Cora could possibly want Regina for. A knock on the door abducted her from her early morning thoughts as she looked up. "Mommy?" Emma squeaked her voice sounding young and vulnerable. As her eyes fell on the older woman with a ravened hair pixie cut.

The woman raced to her daughter's side. Hauling her into a protective encompassment. Tears soaked into Mary-Margaret's baby blue shawl as she allowed Emma to cry. David gave the two women time alone, before scooting closer to the bed. Placing his cheek to his daughter's warm, messy hair. "Emma we were so worried." Mary-Margaret mumbled into the tight space between them.

"I even called in favors to get us here quicker. You… needed us." David said biting back his own tears. Laying his eyes on Emma and knowing she was okay was well worth it. He had been fearful after watching his wives facial expressions. After she received the phone call about Emma being in an accident. The family pulled away separately out of one another's embrace. Staring at one another as they did. The blonde male was the first to speak, staring sincerely at his daughter.

"Emma what happened?" David asked.

His wife elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Frowning at the subtly her husband didn't possess. His observation over the blonde didn't falter as he massaged the sore area. Making a mental note to himself that there would be a bruise there later. "Really Emma what happened? You treat that car like a baby." It was the truth, though she didn't voice it. It had been one of the only gifts she had been given and she treasured it as much as breathing.

The young woman broke the stare, looking away. "My brakes failed." She said whispered looking down. The student heard her adoptive mother gasp exaggeratedly, as David continued. Going into police mode asking the blonde questions. Questions that the police had asked her yesterday.

"When was the last time you had the brakes checked and changed?"

"David!" His wife chastised.

"It's okay Mary-Margaret." Emma said trying to calm the dark haired woman down.

"No Emma!" Turning directly to the blonde in the bed before to her husband. Folding her arms over her chest. "It most certainly is not. David it's like your… interrogating her. Like your blaming her."

The police officer turned to his wife. Rubbing smooth circles over her arms as he pulled her in front of him. Blue eyes stared back at her full of love and anxiety. It was challenging for Mary-Margaret not to get lost in the ocean that was her husband's eyes. "It's not that. Something just doesn't feel right is all. Its my gut Snow." Mary-Margaret softened at the use of her moniker. David only used the surname when he felt passionately about something. It was silently asking her to trust and believe in him and that everything would work out. Solving itself.

"I need to make a call to a buddy. Maybe I can find more information. I'm sorry Emma. Its just I don't like the fact you were in… danger it… scared me. Your my daughter blood be damned!" Emma's mothers eyes grew in amazement at her husband's fierce admittance. She watched as David's eyes turned from dark blue full of anger. To a palpable light blue of fear. Fear for their daughter. His actions only making Mary-Margaret love him all the more, as she felt him release her arms.

Pulling his cell from his pocket before disappearing through the door frame. Emma's jaw fell at her father's declaration. Her mother held her hands up defensively as she shook her head. "I'm at a lost of words as much as you are. Mary-Margaret said smiling as she claimed a seat next to the younger woman.

"So do you want to… talk… about it?" Her tone lacking its motherly essence as she stroked her daughters hair. De-tangling the snares her fingers caught. The older woman had done that when she had given Emma something controversial to talk about. Like when she had received college letters and if she had wanted to be adopted by them. The blonde looked at her adoptive mother who appeared nervous. Emma laughed inwardly at her parents.

Realizing both had different coping methods for various situations. In David's case it was anger when something he loved was threatened. Mary-Margaret's was pussy-footing around the subject. Not wanting to address it head on, in fear of what Emma guessed was reject or backlash. The other method was Emma's favorite: keeping the blonde male in check.

"What do you want to know?" Emma questioned, putting her hands in her lap. Leaning against the pillow deeply inhaling the remnants of Regina's scent. Making it feel as though she was there, though Emma knew she wasn't. Listening to the beep of the monitor. Synchronizing her breaths to the beat that played through out the room. In honesty she wasn't ready to talk about the fear she had felt, but she knew she needed to.

The suns rays pulsated through the room past the window. Warming her skin, taking it as a sign. One that was given by the universe. Administering hope, that everything would be okay. Taking a breath to still her nerves. She turned her full attention to the woman, who had been watching her unbeknownst to Emma.

"Anything you are ready to talk about Emma. I won't push you."

"No. Mom I'm ready. I can do this. So I'll ask again and be honest okay? Remember? Superpower." She said tapping the side of her skull, making her mother laugh.

"Alright Emma. I want to know everything. From what you remember before and after the accident."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"This is Lancelot. I'm not at my phone right now. But please feel free to leave a detailed message after the beep." Beep.

"Hey Lance, it's David Nolan from the Maine Precinct. I believe it was you that said you owed me a favor. After I saved your ass. Well I'm calling in that favor. I won't say much over the phone, but I look forward to hearing from you." David spoke over the recording in hushed tones before hanging up.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Regina growled deeply from her throat as she dashed down the hallway rapidly. Mentally cursing the woman that gave birth to her. Her heels slowed as she spotted her assistant. The man was flipping through pages attached to a clipboard. His emotions distraught as he shook his head before thrusting the keyboard onto his desk. "Sidney?"

The man looked up and smiled at the brunette. His cheeks blushing as he realized his boss had seen his tantrum. "Oh hello Dr. Mills. How are you today? Loving morning right?" He said sarcastically as his eyes darted back to the clipboard.

"Possibly?" Regina said in a question as well as a drawn out answer. "What's going on Sidney?"

His large hand reached out to collect the board. Holding it to his chest before putting it into the distance between himself and the doctor. "These are the lists of new interns. That's not the worse part. Just look." His finger poking angrily at the top paper on the clipboard. The brunette looked up to see the man frowning as he crossed his chest looking down at the papers.

Regina obliged her assistant, gazing downward. The top list containing the names of the students that had submitted applicants and been accepted. They had also expressed they would attending orientation in two weeks. Sepia hued orbs continued to look on, reading further down the names.

 _ **Elsa Kristoff (UNC) accepted. Focus: Neurosurgeon**_

 _ **August Booth (University of Colorado) accepted. Focus: Pediatrics**_

 _ **Will Scarlet (UCLA) accepted. Focus: General Surgeon**_

 _ **Eric G (LSU) accepted. Focus: Ortho**_

 _ **Emma Swan (NYU) accepted. Focus: Cardiology/ General Surgeon**_

 _ **Graham Humbert (North Western) accepted. Focus: Plastics/ General Surgeon**_

 _ **Neal Cassidy (NYU) accepted. Focus: Ortho/ Rehabilitation**_

 _ **Ana Kristoff (UNC) accepted: Focus: Pediatrics/ Derm.**_

 _ **Chip Potts (UNLV) accepted. Focus: Internal Med.**_

 _ **Aurora Phillips (University of Texas) accepted. Focus: Hematology/ Internal**_

"Sidney…I am not sure I understand." The doctor said holding the papers in one hand while shaking her head.

"Keep reading and flip to the back." His finger demonstrating 'flip over'. Before re-crossing his arms over his chest. His tie buckling in the process.

Regina went back to reading. Giving a sigh then reading lower.

 _ **More students may be admitted by the end of their curriculum. This is a approx. list that may decrease or increase. We will do our absolute best to match each student to the best teacher. However some may have the displeasure of being thrown with a teacher that doesn't match their focus. This year is just focusing on getting the students acquainted with the settings in the hospital. Furthering their horizon as well as giving them the best opportunity we can give them.**_

 _ **With this being said several staff changes will be made. We will be adding Zelena to our family at Hope. This is not the only change that is being made. The entire 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **floor nursing and secretary staff as well as Sidney Glass from the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **floor will be transferred. We only want the best for our family at Hope and they will be well compensated. In the mean time we welcome new staff. The 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **floor secretary replacement will be announced in the following week.**_

 _ **Thank you for your time, consideration and hard work.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Cora Mills (Assistant Director)**_

Regina held her mouth in horror. Reading and re-reading the paper she held in her hands. Her mother had taken control of the hospital. She seemed to be out on a personal vendetta. But only Regina and those around her were suffering. Anger was building in her chest, until she looked at the victim in front of her. Her emotions sobering as she watched the man rub a large hand over his face in defeat. "Sidney." Her voice repentant for her mother's sins.

"It's okay. I will be okay. I knew she was ruthless but to broadcast it." Sidney groaned pounding his fist on his desk.

"Its not… you. She is trying to destroy everything around me. Trying to teach me a lesson, at others expense. Sidney I am so sorry." The brunette was surprised when the man dragged her into a rough hug. Holding her as his mouth breathed over her ear. Regina held her breath not sure what to expect next. His voice was level and desperate as heat wrapped around her ear.

"I don't blame you. Regina I would do anything for you. You were the only one to see me for me. Giving me a chance when other's wouldn't. I will be forever indebted to you. I would travel to Hell and back if you asked me to. So thank you." His words holding finality as he released the doctor. Permitting her to step back giving them distance from one another.

"Sid," Regina said sadly. Tears in her eyes as she stared blurrily at her assistant. "Sidney." She said before he placed a finger in the middle of his lips. Silencing her from speaking or saying anything else.

"Ssshh. It's okay. Just know I am a force to reckon with. I have eyes everywhere. Cora may have a new enemy but you… you have a new ally as well." He said stepping closer. "Maybe its time… for the Evil Queen to make a special appearance." A evil grin creasing his lips as his eyes locked onto Regina's face.

"Perhaps it is time." The doctor said wiping the corner of her eyes. "But… for now I will need my next appointment."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Well who is this my Swan?" Zelena asked stepping into the medium sized hospital room. Ignoring the dark haired woman next to the bed and the man that stood brooding against the far wall. One leg bent, leaning his weight against the wall, the other straight on the floor. With his arms crossed over his wide chest.

Emma had to resist the urge to roll her eyes as she looked at Zelena. The doctor was smiling smugly at her, while her eyes danced from Mary-Margaret to David. "These are my adoptive parents. Mary-Margaret and David Nolan."

"Intrigued I am sure." Giving the couple a small bow before proceeding to the free beside of Emma. "I am her to check your wound. Administer medication and further discuss rehab. Will you allow me to do that at this time?" Her hand grabbing the edge of the hospital blanket. Waiting on Emma's response.

"Don't really have much of a choice do I?" Emma shrugged. Waving her hand at Zelena for her to continue.

"Oh my Swan. I don't feel the love, perhaps we should wait for your parents to leave. So we can invest in… our games." She winked, teasing.

Panic coursed through her face as she tried to recover but was to late. Catching the suspicious eye her mother shot her. Emma gritted her teeth silently cursing Zelena. "Alright. Alright." The red-head stood knowing she had won. As a evil smile that resembled Cora's painted her face. "I would love for you to help me. _Please_." The blonde said teeth gritted, surrendering to the wicked sister.

"More than happy to oblige love. Thank you." The blanket was thrown with force off of Emma's bad leg. "Oh this is looking marvelous. Are you part Wolverine my Swan?"

"I don't know. Take a closer look at my claws." Emma taunted. Holding her hand out with bent fingers. Resting the others until only her middle finger remained standing.

Zelena laughed bending closer to the younger woman. Grabbing the finger as blue eyes bore into green. "There will time for that later my Swan." Her voice low and seductive, moving back to the exposed leg. "As I was saying. Your leg is healing extremely well." Her tone strictly professional. Pulling gloves from the wall, then putting them on she removed the used gauzes. Her finger tested the taut skin. The incisions were clean and beginning to scab, which was a positive sign.

"Excellent. I am going to clean the wound now." The doctor said removing the gloves and throwing them into the hazardous bin. Then moved to the locked medical cabinet removing a large syringe and pills Emma had been taking consistently for a hours. "Wrist." The blonde obeyed holding up her wrist to be scanned.

"Alright Miss Swan. This is something you are not quite use to. I am keeping your pills the same my love. However I will be using a alcohol based solution. It will sting like a bitch… sorry." She shot a pitiful look to Mary- Margaret before continuing her explanation. "But it will speed the healing process. As well as keep the skin clean. Here you go. Water or soda?"

"Water please."

"While you take the pills. I will mix the medicine." Zelena stated handing the blonde the pills and a bottle of water. Turning back to the medicine cabinet to mix the medicine. "Grit your teeth Swan." Taking the solution as she shot the liquid from the tip, washing it over Emma's incisions and leg beneath the knee.

"Damn it Zelena." Emma felt her leg burning as the liquid rushed over it. She fought the need to thrash against the burning sensation looking at the doctor who only shrugged. "When will I be able to walk again or go to rehab?" Her hand all but crushing the plastic bottle.

"With will and determination. Accounting for the fact that metal and your bone actual cooperate. And can be stable with one another and the skin heals properly. Today is December 3rd, Thursday if I am correct?"

"Yes it is." Mary-Margaret spoke up, clearing her throat.

"I would say as early as next Friday. We can start gauging your strength. Running tests if that would please you?" Emma's eyes lit up at the spark of hope Zelena gave.

"God that would be amazing. Yes please." The red-head nodded. Grabbing the clipboard at the end of her bed and scribbled notes.

"Sign please. This gives me permission to go ahead with treatment when you are ready." Handing the clipboard to the blonde. Emma skimmed over the document, smiling widely as she signed. Giving the board back to the wicked Mills. Zelena recovered the leg, "I will send a nurse in to tend to your needs. Is there anything else my Swan?" Zelena said going back to her psychotic phase.

"No wicked love I am fine thank you." Emma sneered.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Alright what do we have?" Regina said quickly sliding on her doctoral jacket. Watching the EMT take the clip board off the mans chest. Keeping one hand on the gurney as they continued to wheel it further into the hospital.

"Male. 56. Complaining of pressure around his heart. Medical history says he had prior inflammation and infection of the heart. Wife claims he was feeling better and then symptoms reoccurred. Name is Gepetto. Wife is on the way, he passed out in his woodshop. Some kid called it in." The EMT stated passing the clipboard to Regina for her to do a further analysis.

"Infection of the pericardium and fluid around the heart." The brunette whispered to herself. Searching through her mental data base for the answer she needed to help the man. Thinking on the spot was a requirement, a thrill to certain people. She wasn't fond of seeing people sick but knew it also came with the job. "This man has percardiocentesis. Get him to OR 9." Regina shouted to the surrounding nurses, dismissing the EMTs. "Contact Dr. Jones I will need assistance."

"Yes ma'am what else will you require? We need to know how to prepare the OR ma'am."

Regina watched the gurney rush by. Nurses yelling to one another, barking orders. "Ma'am? Dr. Mills? The nurse said dragging the burdened doctor from limbo.

"Yes? Oh yes sorry." She said nervously running her hand through her hair. "Antiseptic, sterile instruments, local anesthetic, 60mL syringe and 10mL syringe, number 11 scalpel, 18 and 25 gauge, and a spinal needle."

The nurse nodded before disappearing down the hallway. Pulling her cell phone she called Emma's room. "Hello? Regina is that you?" Mary-Margaret's voice came over the phone.

"Hello Snow. How are you?" The nickname earning a laugh from the dark haired woman.

"Oh thank you Dr. Mills I needed a laugh. After your sisters visit. I think we all did."

"My sister… Sorry forgive me but may I speak to Emma?"

"Yes of course. Regina are you okay? Your voice…"

"Yes. May I speak to her please?"

"Absolutely." The phone grew quiet for a moment. "Regina?"

"Oh Emma I am so happy to hear from you. How are you?"

"I am good. What's wrong. Don't say nothing… my superpower can hear it in your voice. Don't lie."

"Emma," the doctor said hesitating. "I saw a man come in and he reminded me of my father. I guess my nerves are bad. And hearing your voice makes me feel better."

Emma couldn't stop the wide grin that crossed her face. "I am sorry Miss Swan I have to go."

"Regina! Regina!"

"Miss Swan?"

"I love you. You can do this. Your dad is fine and I am here. I love you Doctor Mills."

"And I love you Miss… I mean my Swan." Regina's voice watery. "I love you so much dear. So much more."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Put the patient at a 35 degree angle." Regina instructed behind her surgical mask. "His condition has worsened we need to supply oxygen to the body. Keep a sharp eye on his heart rate." Her hand motioning toward the steady beep of the heart monitor.

"Nurse we need a nasogastric tube." Killian added.

"To alleviate gastric complication. Great choice Dr. Jones." Regina said taking a moment before she resumed surgery. "I am going to insert the needle into left side of the sternocostal margin." Killian watched closely as his colleague inserted the 60mL syringe to the attached spinal needle. "Use an alligator clip to keep the needle in place. And another to keep the skin open. Do you concur Dr. Jones?"

"I have not seen anything I disagree with. Do not test me Evil Queen. I too have my medical degree."

"Fine shall we continue? Make a incision there. When you are done insert the needle at a angle into the heart. Using the ultrasonograph as a guide. Apply a small amount of pressure to the heart. When you feel the pulsation of the heart against the needle pause." The needle continued on its course until she felt it beat against her hands.

Slowly Regina drew the plunger backward, extracting the liquid a small amount at a time. When the syringe filled. She stepped aside allowing Killian to follow the same procedure. After all of the inflammation was drained. Regina removed all the needles and began the process of stitching.

"How is the heart doing?" Regina questioned the technician. Threading the needle through the skin closing the incisions.

"Heart beat is no longer erratic. Beating has returned to normal. 56 beats per minute and rising." The man responded. A wide smile crossed the doctors lips as she finished her last stitch. She and Killian had done it.

"Thank you Emma." Her appreciation whispered to herself.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

 **( Next Friday)**

"Alright Miss Swan. I am here for rehab." The psychical therapist said. Her scrubs were bright pink with character ducks plastered over them. Even though her scrubs looked inviting the actually woman that wore them looked anything but.

She was tall and solidly built like a diminutive version of a female weight lifter. Fear shot through Emma as well as a shot of painful anticipation. Looking at all the instruments the woman carried in her arms. The woman looked more like she planned to inflict pain rather then helping someone get over it.

"What are you planning to do?" Emma asked apprehensively as she stared at the burly nurse moving beside her bed.

"Simple Miss Swan." Her voice superficial and nonchalant. "Dr. Mills sees things one way and I am here to confirm or deny it. A skilled surgeon she may be. But a rehabilitation expert she is not."

Emma wasn't so sure. Watching the woman curiously as she pulled on gloves. A new wave of sweat broke over her brow as the woman stalked toward her. "I will be measuring the level of strength your leg can take. By first massaging the tissue. It will gauge an approximation of when I will clear your injury."

"Emma sweetie do you want us to stay?" Mary-Margaret asked grabbing her daughter's cold hand. Sensing her trepidation by the way she looked at the woman.

"Feel free to stay or go. It is completely up to you." The nurse whispered indifferently, uncovering Emma's injured leg. "This will hurt. I advice you make a decision."

"Mom would you stay?"

"Anything for you sweetheart. David?" Her husband moved on verbal cue then moved toward her. Holding onto her hand as she held to Emma's.

"Very touching. Are you ready Miss?" Emma looked at her parents. Looking for strength and guidance. Giving a weary nod as the woman began. "Oh my name by the way… Susan. Please feel free to stop me if it becomes unbearable." Susan offered the blonde an apologetic smile before she prodded the flesh unforgivingly. Emma felt the less then gentle touches that were accompanied by searing pain. Tears darkened the green orbs as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. The massaging continued, the patient biting back bitter tears.

"I can't. I can't please stop." Emma forced. Feeling the blood from her lip, her tongue dragging across it roughly. Taking the metallic taste with it as it went. Anger filled the blondes chest, realizing she was weaker then she thought. Emotions swirled. How was she going to be able to intern. "I would like to be left alone please." She choked out the words.

Not wanting to bare the embarrassment she felt at the moment. Her parents and herself had, had such high hopes. Only to have them forted by a nurse in duckie scrubs.

"Emma. We know this is hard, but we can get through this. We can get through anything… together." Squeezing her daughters hand to cement her point. David nodded in absolute. "Emma you just have to believe." The raven haired woman turned away. The air in the room filling with seriousness as the nurse mirrored a disturbed look. "Maybe we she speak outside?"

The trio looked to the blonde who stared out of the window blank expressioned. Lips tightly pursed and her breathing uneven, trying to hold back further tears. Emma's parents and the nurse gave one another a knowing nod as the stood, walking toward the door. David closed the door silently as his wife and Susan passed.

"How bad is it? Honestly." David asked removing his hand from the door. Clenching his fist, anchoring himself against the words the nurse might say. In regards to _his_ daughter.

Susan placed her materials onto the nurses station along with her clipboard. Hand planted firmly on her hip shaking her head skeptically at the two. "Its not bad but its not good either."

Mary-Margaret and David stared at one another. "I will explain. Based on the feels of her legs. The metal took yes, that's the good news. Bad news. With rehab I would give her a total of 6 weeks to heal. She will regain mobility slowly."

"Is there a problem?"

David nodded. "No but if I know my Emma. She is not going to like it."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Regina dear that… was inspired." Cora's hands clapped together as she cornered her daughter. "If I didn't know any better I would have assumed it was me in the operating room."

Regina wasn't interested in anything her mother had to say. Especially not when she didn't have the moral strength to back it.

"Thank you mother." Her tone tired and shallow. "If you will excuse I have somewhere important to be." The brunette said pushing past her mother.

"Regina if you would… give me a moment." Cora said bringing her daughter to a halt. "If you will entertain me for a moment. I have something to show you."

"Mother I have no interest."

"Oblige me and I will allow you and your… _Swan_. To have a week free of corruption from me or any evil deeds of mine." Regina weighted the pros and cons in her head. "I will even allow Killian to take your schedule so that it may be free. Until next Thursday." The deal was to good to be true but Regina hadn't had the time she wanted with Emma. Her mother knew she would take the deal, because she loved Emma.

"Fine. If I do this do you promise to follow through with your end of the deal?" Cora nodded abrasively. "Then I accept. What would you bid me do?"

"Follow me. We will be journeying to the 3rd floor I have a surprise for you." Cora passed and Regina fell into step behind her, not needing to be told.

The elevator dinged and the two women got on, pushing three. Standing still waiting and wordless until they were delivered to their destined location. The red-head approached Sidney's now empty desk, hand outward. The doctor came around the corner curiously as she approached the desk.

"This dear is your surprise." Cora whispered into her daughters ear. Giving an evil smirk as her daughter covered her mouth with her hand.

A figure with blonde hair stood behind the desk. Facing away from Regina. Slowly the figured turned around facing the doctor.

"Hello Dr. Mills."

"You."

 **I know I am horrible I get it. Regina and Emma can't seem to win. Not true. I view them as 'Snowing' facing test after test and being able to weather it. True love doesn't come easy folks. But I am also going to add a week (storywise) of sweet fluffy moments to ease the angst and slow burn. I am not cruel. Quick notes to clarify.**

 **-Sidney has been fired a week early and someone has replaced him**

 **-The surgery in this chapter is real but written more from a writer prospective**

 **-Sidney Glass will play a key role in Cora's and Zelena's demise.**

 **-Emma will intern, just slightly angry and temporarily disability**

 **-More Fluffy swanqueen to come!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I am long overdue for this chapter. And I was requested to write more Swanqueen fluff so I hope you guys enjoy this week. Sorry had a death in the family so I am I was searching for motivation. I hope this will hold you guys overs.**

 **Super huge appreciative thank you to my beta c. miller1991 for putting up with me and my writing. She is freaking awesome and still agrees to do it she is a superhuman I promise**

"You?" Regina asked as she stared at Ashley before her. "Mommy you didn't." She said more as a statement then a question. Already knowing the answer. Cora shrugged at her daughter as she walked around the desk, moving to Ashley's side. Giving one of her signature smiles. Regina groaned closing her eyes as she raked her hand over her face. Of course her mother would do something under handed. She didn't know why Cora was so against Emma.

"I am not sure I understand your hostility Regina." Cora said as she looked at her daughter gauging her displeasure. "Ashley has excellent references. I can't help what happened between her and the other blonde." Her mother stated matter of factly.

"You know I am dating Emma why would you do this. Out of everyone in the world you choose someone who doesn't get along with her. Let alone me for that reason."

The doctor watched as her new secretary placed her hand gingerly on Cora's shoulder, smiling at the older woman. "If I may. Regina I apologize for what happened I was… out of line." Her attention redirected to the brunette. "I am just here to work. Possibly apologize to Emma as well." A tight lipped smirk decorating her lips as Regina shook her head.

"Absolutely not. And now if you will both excuse me I have someone to visit." Regina hissed. Resisting the urge she felt to hammer both women into the hospital tiles. Her heels kissing the tiles as she paced herself toward her girlfriend's room.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Emma sat in her room alone. Her parents had kissed her good bye after getting the update on her leg. David had promised to check on her car and see an old friend after he left. Though she appreciated the quiet it gave her more than enough time to think, which wasn't something she needed. Her nurse had washed her and changed her attire.

The blonde had managed to talk the nurse out of putting her back into a gown. Instead settling for a spare of nurse scrub pants. That the nurse cut so her injured leg was exposed. The top she wore still resembled a hospital gown but it was more functional, which Emma was thankful for. Despite it being two sizes to big.

Emma absently scrolled through the hospital channels settling on cartoons. The only other options were shopping networks or police shows. Inwardly making the blonde cringe as she thought about her car trying to hug the large tree. Turning her attention back to the tv. She observed SpongeBob and Patrick were on their usual rendezvous, solving Mr. Krabbs problems. Suddenly making her heart ache at the fact she hadn't seen Henry in almost 24 hours. The kid was like a Lay's chip, you couldn't just have one. The student just couldn't get enough of the small brunette that looked so much like his mother.

Bringing to her conscious she hadn't seen Regina since they were lying in bed together. Her rounds and surgery had been earlier that morning and it was now the afternoon and she hadn't heard a thing from her girlfriend. As if answering her question a knock came on her door, "Emma can I come on?" Regina asked having pushed the door halfway open.

Regina watched as the younger woman's eyes glistened upon seeing her. The way Emma looked at her made her heart skip a beat. She surveyed her like she was viewing her for the first time. Aiding in the love she felt toward the younger woman.

To say she was excited to see Regina would have been an understatement. She also hadn't missed the frown her partner had sported upon opening the door. "Hi."

"Hi. Nice pants. Make them yourself?" The doctor humored, strutting toward the edge of the bed, as if she were a model on a catwalk. Pressing a needed kiss to the blonde's forehead. She immediately missed the contact as she pulled away, staring deep into emerald irises.

"What's wrong?" The question causing Regina to snap out of her concentration, pulling back further from the blonde. Emma frowned at the distance.

"Nothing." She lied. Eyebrows furrowed at the response.

"Regina." Her voice warning. The doctor smiled at the blonde, understanding she had been caught in a lie.

"It's my mother. She is trying to break us apart. She just won't quit." Brunette layers of hair hung around the older woman's face as tried to repress the anger she felt for her mother.

Anger for Cora darkened her eyes. Rage blinded the tow-headed girl, until soft sobs pulled her from her out of body experience. Shaking her head she focused on the brunette that silently shook mere inches away. Reaching out she focused, hauling the crying woman into her arms. There was nothing she longed for more than someone to hold her. Especially when she had been younger and by herself in the foster care system. Emma held her pushing hair away from her forehead as she allowed the woman to cry. Using her shoulder to cradle her head as she placed chaste kisses to her lab jacket.

"I am so sorry I got you involved in this Emma."

"Hey! Hey look at me," Emma begged. As her hand went up to Regina's cheeks forcing her to look at her. The pad of her thumbs circled the soft tear stricken cheeks as their eyes stayed locked. "I am here for you. My mother and father have a saying. No matter what we can make it through anything as long as we do it together." She smiled attempting to reassure the brunette. "I am involved… because of you. And there is nowhere else I would rather be. I love you."

The doctor searched her girlfriends face to see if her faith was wavering. Looking deeper, she realized it wasn't and she kissed the blonde. At every turn and opposition, Emma had remained by her side. Fighting when she couldn't and willing her to go on. Now she was kissing away her fears and doubts. "Miss Swan I love you so much. But I can't help but wonder…"

"If things are going too fast?" Emma offered dragging Regina back into a gentle kiss. "I know." She muffled against her companion's plump lips. Sighing the younger woman separated herself from the older woman. "It happened that way with Lily for me. It scares me too but it feels so right we would both be crazy not to take advantage." Unable to resist the chuckle that passed her lips.

Regina joined in, as Emma wiped away her tears. She would never admit it but the doctor looked even more stunning when she cried. Not that seeing her cry was something she wanted.

"What was bothering you before?" She asked remembering the frown earlier.

"My mother doesn't want us to be together. She has forbade me to see you. She fired my personal assistant Sidney. And…" The brunette hesitated.

"And? There's more?" Shock coating the NYU students voice, releasing Regina's face.

"Ashley is back," she answered biting her lip as she closed her eyes. Preparing herself for Emma's backlash.

An aggressive huff passed her lips. "We will make it work," Emma reassured.

"There is good news though." Her tone turning chipper as she squirmed out of Emma's arms. Settling onto the bed next to her, switching their positions. Cradling her love in her arms. "Cora agreed to let us have a week to ourselves. She was even nice enough to clear my schedule."

"No way this is like a catch 22. It sucks but it's great as well." Emma said shaking her head at the situation she found herself in. "So what do you want to do? I will have to pick up Henry soon. Other then that. You have me for an entire week."

"That's what I want. I want to spend time with you and Henry. Sure I can't go anywhere, but I'd love the company."

Regina smiled. "That sounds great my Emma."

"But for now," Her arms squeezing around the brunettes waist. "I have a problem I think you should look at Doctor Mills." Emma said pouting as she pointed to her lip. "How bad is it Doc?" The blonde joked while trying to maintain a straight face. Making the older woman laugh at the silly game.

"I am not sure Miss Swan." Regina said leaning in pretending to check the blonde's lips as she dragged her finger seductively over Emma's lower lip. "I think I will have to prescribe…" The doctor didn't have an opportunity to finish as her girlfriend closed the distance gently placing her lips to Regina's. The kiss wasn't rushed or like the others. The women combined their passion and appreciation putting it into the kiss. Hoping the other woman would feel how the other felt.

Emma imagined stars as her eyes closed deepening the kiss. This is what she had waited for all her life. Rules and complications be damned. Regina Mills was her soulmate, her happy ending and she would do whatever it took to make it work.

Regina felt everything. She felt the younger woman's fears, her dreams and the love she had for her. Time itself seemed to freeze as she felt Emma deepen the kiss and she responded accordingly. Leaning in needing the blonde's touch, her warmth. This was the woman she had wanted. Daniel had made the blueprint but Emma was there to finish the job. Emma was everything she wanted and more the woman was intelligent, caring, unsure of herself but felt so deeply. Not to mention she was unselfish and loved her son.

The woman separated when they both needed air. Leaning their heads against one another, staring deeply into the others eyes. "I want to stay like this forever," Emma whispered. Surprising herself by the truth in the statement. "Thank you."

"For what dear?"

"Showing me it's okay to love again. That I actually mean something to someone."

"What about Mary-Margaret and David?" She inquired, hauling the younger woman into her arms.

"I love them. And I know they love me but its platonic. With you… I am in love." The blonde admitted and Regina smiled into her hair. "I only have one request. I know things will get tough especially with your mother wanting to a pretend Buffy. But promise me no secrets."

Regina bit the inside of her lip. Thankful that the blonde couldn't see her face. Her mind recollecting all the information August had fed to her. "I promise to stick with you through better or worse." Regina administered. Avoiding giving a straight forward answer. Emma had suffered enough at life's hand as well as from her own hand. Though she hadn't been personally responsible she couldn't help but feel guilty for everything that had happened.

"Are you proposing marriage so soon Doctor Mills?" Emma mused. The brunette released a sigh of relief that the topic had been changed, but recovered quickly.

"If I did would you say yes?" Regina asked.

"Considering your mother is out for my blood. And my parents would be happy after their minor heart attack. I would say no… for now." Green eyes looked up, searching for Regina's. Green and brown irises melted together with emotions.

"I understand Miss Swan. However maybe something else can be arranged." Regina stated offering a smile that held promise for the further. "When the time is right things will fall into place. But first we have to make it through my crazy family." The brunette finished with a chuckle. Receiving a small laugh from the blonde who was actually concerned.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Kathryn sat anxiously in the guest bedroom of Regina's house. She had faxed all the letters from Neal and Emma's acceptance letters to Detective Nova. It had been almost a day since she had heard anything and her nerves were growing by the minute. She hoped her assumptions were wrong, but had a feeling she would be proven right. Her phone range on cue, as she slid her finger across the screen.

"What did you find?" She asked, deciding to forego formalities, and eager to hear the results.

"Well hello to you too Miss Midas." The Detective scoffed.

"Yeah. Yeah you know we are past formalities. So…"

A long sigh came over the phone. Making shivers parade down the blonde's spine. "Well it's not good. You have a sharp eye. The letters for Miss Swan are all forged except for one. Gimme a second," Nova said. Kathryn could hear the papers shuffling in the background. "Ah. Here it is. The only real letter is from a Hope Memorial Hospital. You know it?"

Kathryn hung her head. Feeling slightly defeated. "Yea. So what are you going to do? Isn't forgery a federal offense or something?"

"We could take a course of action. Unfortunately I will need a more concrete case and possibly names of the guilty party."

"I will see what I can do… If you get this? Will you act?"

"We won't have a choice."

"Thanks Nova."

"Keep me updated." The Detective asked before the line went dead. Kathryn flung her body backwards onto the soft bed. Emma had been targeted but why? How was she going to tell Regina? Letting out a frustrated groan. The blonde closed her eyes cursing herself for getting involved.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"David Nolan. In the flesh. How you been?" Lancelot asked extending his hand to take David's in a firm grasp.

"Good to see you Lance. I am good and yourself?"

"Good. Just a little concerned by your phone call. Have a seat." He said allowing the man to walk past him, treading deeper into the office. As Lancelot closed the door. Readjusting his tie before taking a seat behind his desk. "So what can I do you for?"

"I have a favor and it steps over the line. But it involves my kid so I am going out on a limb and asking for your help."

The man behind the desk shot David a skeptical look. Interested but cautious. Leaning back in his chair, interlocking his fingers over his stomach. "Alright I'll hear you out. But I have the right to refuse or to help." David nodded. "What is it?"

"Keep an open mind okay?" Lancelot twiddled his fingers then nodded. "Mary-Margaret and I have an adopted daughter. Emma. And we gave her a car as a graduation present. She treated the car like a baby. I made sure she knew how to care for it with her going to NYU."

"And you want me to keep an eye on her?"

"No. No, I want to look at the police report. And I want the mechanic report as well."

"Wait." Lancelot said hands outstretched. Making David fear his plan would be rejected. "'That was your kid? I saw that on the news. I sent my rookies out to collect a statement. Did you get the insurance data?"

"Yea. They called and totaled the car. I saw pictures and the vehicle myself but that was all I got. My badge is no good here."

"Yes I will grant your request. Give me a moment." The man said getting up from his desk and leaving the room. He soon returned, papers in hand as he reclaimed his seat. "According to the reports." His hand flipping through the reports. "Sorry I make sure my guys are very thorough. I made them collect the mechanic report as well. Incident happened a few years back." Holding the papers out for David to check them as well.

"It says the brakes malfunctioned. Due to what appeared to be… tampering." The blonde's blood ran cold as he read and re-read the paper. Someone had purposely tampered with his daughter's brakes. They had tried to kill her and by some miracle she had survived. Feeling overwhelmed David ran his large hand over his face. Letting the papers settle loosely in his lap.

"David…David!"

"Yea." Forcing his eyes to focus on the man in front of him. "Sorry just…"

"Do you think someone did this on purpose," Lancelot asked. Shocked by the report as well. Sympathizing with the emotions his friend must have been feeling. "If you can bring me more evidence or a person of interest. You have my department's full support."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Kathryn sat in the living room with a glass of wine in deep though when she heard the front door open. "Homework then dinner." Regina commanded as she and Henry entered their home.

"Yes ma'am," the boy groaned as he stampeded up the stairs.

"Well aren't you glowing," the blonde stated over the rim of wine glass. Watching as her friend sauntered into the room. Wearing a wide grin she tried hiding as she sank down onto the couch next to her best friend.

"It's been a day dear."

"I can concede with that statement." A longing sigh escaped as she sat her empty wine glass next to the bottle. "Want to talk about it?" Her golden strands fell around her shoulder as she laid back allowing her head to rest against the couch. Her aqua colored eyes intently staring at the doctor. Regina's smile faded, avoiding the question as she stood. Moving toward the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. Sliding her pumps off and placing them by the door before continuing.

Grabbing her bottle and glass she shadowed behind the brunette. Irritated that her best friend was ignoring her. "So I take it you're going to ignore me now?" She asked taking a seat in front of the island, while she drew ingredients for dinner from the refrigerator.

"…Not ignoring." The brunette shrugged, locating her chopping board. Regina sliced through the vegetables with ease. Calculating the right words to explain the situation to Kathryn. "It's just a complex situation that involves my family, my job and Emma." Her cuts turning rough and jagged as she thought about her mother's hand in the matter. The brunette settled for explaining the uncanny scenario to her best friend as she continued cooking.

"Whoa. Your life is worse than a telenovela. But Emma's comment was funny."

"About Buffy," Regina groaned. Sometime she truly believed she and Henry were the only adults.

"Yes but I think Cora the Happiness Slayer has a better ring." Kathryn quickly sobered, biting her lip as she debated telling her best friend the information when she held a knife in her hand. "Regina."

The knife seized movement as she looked up to her best friend. Trying to understand why she had gone from happy and cracking jokes to such a somber tone. Following her best friends eyes she sensed the blonde's distress pertaining to the knife. Though it was ill-placed and she didn't understand she laid the knife down, putting dinner on hold.

"There is more."

"More?" Regina asked shocked.

"Do you remember the admittance letters from Emma and Neal?" Regina nodded. "Well apparently our assumptions were right. Emma's letters were forged. She was admitted every where she applied. I had to send it off to a friend at the bureau of investigation and she confirmed." Regina was now happy she had placed the knife down.

"Emma's professor?"

"The detective needs more plausible evidence. They can arrest the person for forgery…"

"But if Emma was targeted then they would come back full force. God Kat what am I going to do?"

"Nothing. That's what I'm here for. I will do more snooping. But for now you need to focus on dinner and what you and the spectacular blonde will do for a week."

"You know what? You're right." Her grip tightening around the knives hilt. Resuming dinner preparations. "Got any ideas?" The brunette asked nervously, feeling like a nervous teenager again. Emma had been the one making the initiative when it came to romance in their relationship. The opportunity to show the blonde her affection was exciting.

"What do you have planned so far," Kathryn asked leaning over the island to claim a raw piece of tomato.

"Would you be more surprised if I said nothing or I was looking forward to your input?"

Kathryn looked at her with disgust and mild intrigue. "The latter. Well did you ask her what she wanted?"

"She said to spend time with Henry and myself. Which is sweet and wonderful for Saturday and Sunday but what about the rest of the week?" Regina asked pulling out a stainless steel skillet. Scooting the vegetables she had chopped into the pan. Along with a small amount of pepper, handing the blonde a small bag of uncooked shrimp to the blonde. Allowing her to de-skin and put the tails off. Raising the heat to the pan, observing the vegetables as they began to bubble.

"What would you advise?"

"The same thing I always do. Take it one day at a time. Get through Saturday and Sunday and I will plan the rest. So long as you don't screw it up." She humored skinning another shrimp, adding it to her growing pile. Regina threw a tomato at the blonde. Earning a chuckle from the CEO as she ducked.

.After the vegetables grew firm and their juices were seasoned and baked into the skin she added heavy cream, plopping the shrimp into the skillet. Closing the skillet with a glass top, permitting the heat to stay in. Occasionally adding cheese and stirring.

"That smells delicious. Want me to boil the noodles?" Regina nodded appreciatively. As her best friend skedaddled around the island, going in search of a large pot and a box of noodles. "So this promise thing is huge to Emma right?" She asked reaching into the cabinet attempting to grab the noodles on the balls of her bare feet.

"It makes sense with what she has been through. What are you getting at?"

"Just brainstorming." The blonde admitted, squealing as she came down with a box of uncooked pasta. "But for now let's eat so my godson can tell me all about his day." Bumping Regina's hip playfully as she brought the box down on the counter with a thud. Issuing the brunette a sincere smile, before placing a kiss to the doctor's cheek.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

 **SATURDAY**

Emma had been a bundle of nerves sense she woke up. Today was the day she would get to spend unrequited time with Regina and Henry. Unfortunately she had to undergo rehabilitation before her eyes would befall that beautiful woman she had grown to love so quickly. Just thinking of the doctor brought a smile to Emma, making her oblivious to the stranger in the room.

"I knew you secretly loved seeing me my Swan," Zelena said traveling further into the blonde's line of sight. When she heard the familiar voice Emma groaned. She had been thinking about a Mills, but it sure as hell wasn't Zelena. The red-head frowned at the patient's irritation. The doctor honestly wanted the girl to like her, but every time she had rejected her advances. Only making Zelena want the young woman more.

"Fret not," Zelena said addressing the tense nature in the younger woman's shoulders. "I am strictly here for professional reasons my dear Swan."

A small amount of pressure released from her shoulders but she remained rigid with the red-headed doctor's presence. "What do you want Zelena? And I am not your SWAN. Am I your patient yes but nothing more please stop?"

"Someone is testy. Did you receive your pain medicine?" Emma nodded angrily. "Very well. My advances will cease for now but I know…" She said gritting her teeth as she scooted closer, bending over the blonde. Smiling at the anger and fear in her emerald irises. "One day you will come to me. And it will be of your own violation."

"Not likely…" Emma hissed moving away from the doctor, who only smiled in amusement.

"As you wish Miss Swan. Now." Her spine straightening, bringing her clipboard in front of her. "You have been having doing rehab for about 2 hours each day?" Looking down to Emma to confirm the information was right. The NYU student nodded and she continues, "Very well. Monday you can begin walking around so long as rehab today and tomorrow go successfully. I am sure that pleases you."

"I do miss walking." Zelena smirked.

"I am sure Miss Swan. Sarah will be in shortly to begin rehab." Zelena said scribbling over the papers. "I wish you the best Miss Swan."

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Sarah smirked at the blonde. She was strong and determined and she could appreciate her will. "That's all for today Emma. I will update doctor Mills. I will see you late this afternoon."

"Thanks again Sarah. Can you have a nurse come in and clean me up a bit? I have a date and don't want to," she gestured over her body. Hinting that she didn't want to be sweaty and feeling clammy. Sarah grinned at the blonde nodding. "Thanks again."

nurse gathered her towels and large rubber band. "No problem Emma. Let me know if you need anything and I will send the nurse in."

"Um… there is one thing." Emma said nervously biting her lip.

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

"Henry do you remember what mommy told you?" The brunette looked at his mother offended. She had only explained multiple times that he couldn't 'play' with Emma. He held the container close to his chest. Worried about his friend and her inability to play, if she couldn't walk they couldn't play football.

"I remember mommy." Her smile disappeared when she spotted her son frowning. The elevator dinged and the two brunettes stepped off and Regina pulled Henry to the side. "Listen," she said squatting in front of her son. Coming eye level with her son, that was absently staring at the left over in the container he held for Emma.

"I know you can't play with Emma." She put on a pretend smile as she used her finger to raise the boys' chin. Making his big brown eyes look at hers. "Right now she has a boo-boo but soon you can both play and get back to your silly songs and football." The promise of getting to play with the blonde in a sport capacity earned Regina smile that rivaled her own.

"Ok mommy."

Satisfied with her son's resilient nature they trotted down the 3rd wing. The doctor thought it strange that the furniture had been rearranged, but ignored it. Emma was more important. "Can I open the door mommy?" His irises shining brightly. Regina signaled with her head and the boy twisted the knob.

"Hey Em… Mommy where is Emma?"

"I am not sure baby. Let me check." She said leaving the room. Going in search of her blonde companion. Holding her sons hand as she retreated to the nurse's station. A familiar voice came from behind her and she immediately knew who it belonged.

"Well it must be my birthday to get a gift like this." Emma smiled rolling the wheelchair down the hall.

"Emma!" Henry squealed nearly launching himself to the blonde, before his mothers voice reprimanded him sternly.

"Henry!"

"Oh… sorry Emma." Hanging his head in defeat as he back peddled away from the blonde. Only to have Emma reach for the boy lifting him onto her lap.

"I know I don't look the best but I thought we were friends." Emma said feigning being hurt. The brunette on her lap looked in worry, placing his small hands to the side of her face. Before kissing her forehead.

"Best friends. But… momma said we can't play football or dance. Cause you got a boo-boo." His lip pouting and Emma had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent from laughing.

"What if I told you we could still play football?"

"How?" Both brunette's asked in unison. Regina and Henry shot her a suspicious glance.

"Hey Sarah you ready?" Emma called to the nurse behind Regina who quickly gave a thumbs up.

"Here you go little man." Sarah said sliding a small football jersey over the boys head.

"Emma what is this?"

"Well if I am correct it was football that we all bonded over. Plus I told you I wanted to see Henry. And it just so happens he and I love football. So I talked some nurses and interns into playing a game of Henry ball."

"Henry ball?" Regina repeated. "What is that?"

Emma shifted Henry more comfortably in her lap as she looked up at the brunette. Arms folded over her chest. "Well the game is centered on the quarterback which is Henry so… Henry ball." Regina shook her head at the idea.

"Really Emma?"

"You got it kid! Ready to play?"

"Yes!"

"Alright kid! Let's get the teams and I will call Neal and tell him thanks for bringing the disregarded jerseys. I am on your team ok kid?"

HOPEHOPEHOPEHOPE

Teams were sorted, jerseys were assigned and Henry held the football strapped in the wheel chair with Emma. "Alright when you ready say hike ok?" Henry nodded and looked at the adults that surrounded the room. "Don't worry I won't let them get the best quarterback. All these people want to play because you are amazing." She emphasized shaking the ball he held in his lap.

"Ok." Henry retorted not quite convinced.

"Go Henry!"

"Yea you got it kid!"

"Well follow your lead." Came several of the interns and nurses. Giving the kindergartener encouragement.

"Hike!" The adults responded accordingly as they all took off down the opened area. One of the opposing team pretended to charge the quarterback. Emma and Henry wheeled to the side avoiding the oncoming rush. Henry squealed in excitement as one of the nurses on his team got open. Henry used all his strength and chucked the football to the open woman.

"Touchdown!" Emma said holding her arms up.

The game lasted for several plays before half the staff was called to an emergency. With all the excitement Henry had tired himself out. The small group returned to Emma's room where they tucked Henry into her bed. Giving the women time to talk, as the blonde pulled the doctor into her lap.

"Thank you for an amazing day Emma."

"Just being with you and playing with the kid was amazing enough. But maybe you should get him home. I have rehab in a couple hours." Regina smiled. Then claimed the blonde's lips relaying her thanks for making her son so happy. "I love you."

"And I love you Regina Mills."

 **I have already started writing chapter 19 and it starts off with a bang ;) -A**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I apologize in advance. One for putting the story on hold and two for this being a short chapter. But I promise I am going to do better. Write more but this story is coming to an end so I would say somewhere between 5-7 more chapters. The way I end it I will let you guys decide if you want me to continue in a sequel. But until then enjoy this short teasing chapter.**

 **Thank you to my beta (c. miller1991) for editing and opening my eyes.**

Emma what are you doing here? Why are you not at the hospital? What happened to your leg?" Regina asked watching as the younger woman sauntered toward her seductively. Slowly and sensually pulling her shirt over her head in the process. Revealing an impressive amount of skin that made the brunette's breath hitch as she counted the paces Emma took toward her. The blonde said nothing but absent mindly licked her lips as the Emma's shucked out of her pants. Allowing them to pool on the floor behind her as she stepped out of them continuing pursuit.

"Haven't we waited long enough Regina? Let me feel you," the student breathed palming the doctor's cheeks as she pulled her into a tight kiss. The kiss started off slow before quickly turning heated. Regina moaned into the kiss as she felt her pull their bodies together. Taking a break for air the brunette stepped back. Using the opportunity to admire her girlfriend's body. Alabaster skin prickled as Regina dragged a longing finger over her taut body.

Emma moaned at the touches needing more. The older woman obliged biting her lip as she stared into dark irises. Both woman's breathing growing heavy and uneven as they stood gazing at one another. "You're so beautiful Emma."

"I would love to say the same but you're fully clothed." The blonde said stepping closer to her again. Her tone low and lustful as she grabbed the brunette's doctoral jacket lapels. Hauling the women into a searing kiss. Before pulling backward, "That needs to change." Her hands clutching the chestnut haired woman's middle as she forced her against her bedroom wall. Never breaking the contact as she smiled against her lips. Beginning the unbuttoning to the surgeons top until the shirt hung open freely.

Giving the blonde a mesmerizing view of her lover's body. "You have no idea how much I have wanted this," Emma admitted. Removing her girlfriend's blouse, fingering her skin as she tugged the fabrics down slowly. "You Dr. Mills are breath-taking."

"Then do something about it dear," Regina challenged. A lump rose in her throat at the look the younger woman gave to her. Not needing permission Emma furthered her advances. Bending she slid her arms behind the back of Regina's leg picking her up, pinning her back to the wall. Emma couldn't resist the squeal that came from the older woman as she placed calculated kisses down her neck. Making the brunette moan, exposing more of her neck and Emma happily understood the command. As she tightened her legs around Emma's waist.

The blonde alternated between love bites and kisses as she paid attention to both sides of her lover's neck. Curious hands stroked the inside of Regina's thighs. The action earning a wave of moisture from Regina's core as the blonde continued her menstruations.

"Emma I need you…Please." Regina moaned as Emma felt her body temperature rising.

"What do you need Dr. Mills?" Emma whispered in her ear. Sending shivers down the surgeons back. "Tell me exactly what you want. Or receive nothing." The student warned, ceasing her menstruations causing the older woman to whimper. Shifting uncomfortably in her lover arms trying to feel her touch against her heated skin. Flustered Regina locked eyes with Emma. Her irises shined in a playful manner.

Regina gave in. As crimson crept into her cheeks, "Emma I need you."

"How do you need me? What do you want me to do?"

Regina sighed frustrated. Not wanting to voice how she felt but the blonde taunted her relentlessly. Asking again, "What do you want me to do?"

"Damn it Emma! Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!" Regina shouted. Earning a victorious grin from the young woman. As the blonde carried her prize to Regina's plush bed, they fell onto it together. Emma nipped hungrily at Regina's neck as she fingered the clasp on her bra, eager to free the brunette from the fabric prison. Aiding her lover Regina rose from the bed helping Emma in removing her last articles of clothing. Fire burned in the green irises of the blonde as she looked down at the olive colored skin of her lover.

Regina's eyes grew in anticipation as the blonde chucked her bra across the room. But panic quickly flooded her mind as she watched the bra land at her mother's feet. Her heel rapidly tapping the floor as Regina pulled Emma down on top of her to conceal her naked body from her mother. "Cora what are you doing in my home?" Regina hissed looking around Emma's shoulder to gaze angrily at her mother. Who was continuing her rapid tapping as she moved wordlessly toward the bed. One arm behind her back." Mother I asked a question."

Cora's voice came out darkly as she continued to stalk toward the bed. "I thought you agreed to not see Miss Swan anymore?"

"I am a grown woman mother. If I want to be with Emma I will be with her. After all, I do love her!"

"Love is weakness my daughter. But since you wouldn't heed my wanring. And you went against my wishes. Putting the hospital in jeopardy as well as our prestigious lineage you must now suffer the consequences." The red-head said pulling a .45mm pistol from behind her back. Pointing it directly at Emma who didn't stare at the gun but at Regina.

"I love you," rang in Regina's ears as the gun fired.

Pulling the brunette out of her sleep as cold sweat coated her skin. She stared around her room as the sheets clung to her wet skin. As her trembling fingers ran through her hair. It had all been a nightmare but it felt like so much more. Regina groaned laying back against her pillow trying to sort fact from fiction. But it all seemed like a blurred line together. Perhaps Fate was smiling on her in it's on twisted way and giving her insight into Cora's planning. If that was the case she was going to need a plan. Allies and a hell of a plan.

 **I KNOW I KNOW! Next chapter will be longer and more informative. About Cora's plans, Regina's plans and more fluff for the rest of the week. That Emma and Regina have left together.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long my updates will come more frequent. I finally found balance between LHS, TOS and POH. I am also working on Swan's Montana but at the moment I am having writer's block for the moment.**

 **Special thanks to my beta: c. miller1991 "Thanks C you're the ish! I appreciate you reading through and correcting my chapter."**

Emma shifted in the bed uneasily, Sarah had given her an early morning workout. Her highlight normally came from spending time with her favorite doctor. She and Regina had spent the rest of the week together. But today was Thursday and the magic was coming to an end. Tuesday and Wednesday had consisted of the couple walking around… _slowly._ The blonde had managed to convince her rehab doctor to do extra workouts. And her leg had begun to recover quicker. Regardless of the pain that came with it. Regina and Zelena had both tried to talk her out of it but she hadn't listened. She needed this fellowship, she still felt she owed it to Lily. Though the workouts were helpful they were also draining and Regina had been there for every exercise. Especially when Zelena felt it necessary to make a special appearance. She watched Emma as she flexed and strained her muscles in hopes of strengthening them.

Assisting her and laying in bed with her once the workouts were finished. Emma hadn't wanted to sweat all of over the brunette beauty, but the doctor had a way of making her feel special. Saying it was an easy way for the blonde's smell to get on her clothing. Regina would never admit it, but Kathryn had explained the brunette slept with the clothes. It had made her feel as though Emma was there. And feeling that Emma was still there was important to the surgeon. A knock on the door pulled Emma from the happy thought and she looked up to see her mother.

Her girlfriend had been kind enough to supply her parents with a local hotel room. So they could stay near their daughter while she recovered. The Nolan's had tried to refuse but Regina insisted, causing her parents to give in. After all they did want to be close to Emma, but understood their daughter liked having the afternoons with Regina. So Mary-Margaret gladly accepted visiting in the morning, while her husband investigated his hunch with Lancelot. David had been given an extended vacation to further investigate the 'foul play' in his daughter's accident. As well as support from the local bureaus.

"How is my baby today," the pixie haired woman asked sauntering into the room.

"Leg is sore. But I should have pain medicine soon." Emma admitted as she accepted a lazy hug from her mother. "Dad still on a wild goose chase?" The blonde asked skeptical that someone was out to "end" her.

"Of course but Emma I do have bad news." She said claiming the chair next to the bed. As she took her daughters hand and combed over it lightly. Hoping to ease the blow of the words she was about to administer to her daughter. "Your car was tested multiple times. Everything was fine except for one thing sweetie."

"I don't understand." Unable to decipher the hidden code her mother was trying to give.

Mary-Margaret looked around the room before diverting her eyes to the crème colored tiles on the floor. "Emma someone cut your brakes. The tube was cut and it was jagged. Your father was right. Someone tried to kill you. Someone tempered with your car sweetie."

Green irises dulled as she looked at the woman beside her. Misunderstanding present on her face as she debated her mother's words. "Emma why? Do you know who could've done such a thing?" Her voice watery as she stopped her ministrations. Mixed emotions paraded in her mind with wanting to know as well as being afraid to.

The patient sat in the bed stunned. Someone wanted to kill her? But why she hadn't done anything, not to her knowledge anyway. "Mom no! I don't know, why the hell would I assume something like that?! What is daddy doing?" Her voice trembling though she tried to hide it.

"He wants to put you under police protection. Has anything… anything else happened Emma?"

The blonde searched her memory bank and frowned. "Zelena said a towel had been placed on my leg. That it was dirty, and it had been wrapped around my leg. It caused infection to set in. She said she would look into it and handle it. So did Regina."

Mary-Margaret had heard enough. She wanted Emma transferred, her daughter needed to be as far away as possible. Danger and fame seemed to hover around the Mills name. She and David had done research around the entire family. Several things didn't make sense and there were to many coincidences around the family and their hospital ties. Not to mention Regina's husband was involved in a car accident that had led to Cora Mills's retirement. For some reason she and David had, had a sinking feeling the accident had been no accident. "Emma as soon as you are well enough. You are coming home." The raven haired woman demanded partially out of fear.

"Mom I can't. This is where my fellowship is. You and Dad taught me to fight for what I want. To be proud and go after it."

"Emma I know but…"

"No buts. I can do this and I have Regina, Mary-Margaret. Did you get what I asked for?" Her daughter asked hoping to swing the conversation in her favor.

Mary-Margaret knew what her daughter was doing but allowed it. She put her faith in David, hoping he could get to the bottom of it. She didn't want to think of the possibilities if he couldn't. "Yes I couldn't let you down," She said pivoting in her chair as she reached into her pocket. Emma's eyes lit up as her eyes fell to her new phone. "Same number. New phone, consider it a congratulations present. Look you have a have a voice message. Oh I'm sorry you have more."

"Voice messages?" The blonde said anxiously grabbing the phone. Her phone screen came to life as she tapped the button. Her finger flicked across the screen. And her mother was right. Seven voice message alerts popped up on her phone and she pushed the button. Cradling the phone to her ear as she listened.

" _ **Hello Miss Swan. I am calling on behalf of the John Hopkins University. We received your application and would love for you to join our fellowship. And we would be more then pleased to have you as a first year resident. Your grades are astonishing. Your references are impeccable. And I think you would make a nice edition. We hope to hear from you soon. Thank you. When you call ask for Amber Daley. Have a nice day Miss Swan."**_

Emma saved the message and the next one began.

" _ **Miss Swan we received your application to the University of North Carolina for a fellowship. And we are eager to have you. Please call at your earliest convenience."**_

Horror etched into her features as she listened to the messages. All the hospitals and universities she applied to agreed to sponsor her. She hadn't been rejected. She had been accepted everywhere she had applied.

"Mom I got the fellowship."

Mary-Margaret looked at her daughter as though she were strange. "Yes Emma we know." Pronouncing the words slowly.

"No Mary-Margaret I mean like everywhere I applied. Something isn't right. Here listen to these messages." Emma said as she handed her mother the phone. Mary-Margaret looked at the blonde as if she was speaking a foreign language. But the look in her daughter's eyes made her humor her anyway.

"Alright if it means that much to you I will." The younger woman was too caught up in the moment to catch her mother's sarcasm. The pixie haired woman slid her fingers over a few buttons, before placing the phone to her ear. She waited several moments before a females voice came over the phone.

Mary-Margaret's eye brows furrowed as she turned her attention away from Emma to focus on the call. The pixie haired woman listened to the messages before a hand went to cover her open mouth. "Emma…"

"That's not the only one. Just wait."

Nodding, the woman leaned back in her chair. Listening to the messages. Feeling a wave of excitement and pride mixed with apprehension. Waiting as the messages finally ceased and she looked at her daughter. "Emma I don't understand. You told us you hadn't been accepted anywhere. And I'm pretty sure that the disappointment somehow led to your accident sweetie. But these calls say otherwise."

"I didn't think so either. And yes not being accepted contributed to a lot of this." The blonde said waving a hand over her leg. "Well thinking I wasn't accepted after all of my hard work did spiral me down a dangerous path. But I am not sure I can explain what happened. I don't understand it myself. Mr. Gold gave Neal and myself our portfolios early." The blonde admitted trying to put pieces together that didn't fit.

"Mr. Gold? Your professor Mr. Gold? Could he have something to do with this?"

"I don't know but I think it's time we call Dad."

(X)

"Henry. Come on my love it is time for big boys to go to school." Regina cooed. Henry was a great kid and an even better son. Except for when it was morning time and he was forced to go to school. "Henry if you want breakfast you have to get out of bed." She coaxed bending beside his bed as she attempted to pull the covers off of him.

"Five more minutes mom." The surgeon bit her lip to prevent the laughter lodged in her throat, she continued.

"Where I'm sure that works with Aunt Kathryn it won't work with me. Now out of this bed Henry Mills. And I do mean now." Henry's small form cringed at his mother's tone but he was too sleepy to move. Pulling the covers further over his head. "Fine I will tell Emma you can't see her this weekend. I'm sure she will be disapp…" Before Regina could finish her sentence. Her son was out of bed and running toward the bathroom. "No running." She called after time, though her voice didn't hold its usual motherly timber. It never ceased to amaze her the way her son was so affected by the blonde and vice versa. Regina laughed as she shook her head proceeding into the bathroom after her son. To make sure he didn't skip on brushing his teeth and washing his face.

"Well good morning little Prince and Mommy." Kathryn said smiling at her best friend as she watched her Godson race to the barstool. Readying himself for breakfast as the blonde placed a kiss to the small boy's forehead. Henry happily accepted the kiss from his Godmother before turning to face his mother who was tying an apron around her waist. "I'll have whatever he's having." The CEO winked. Earning a scoff from the brunette as she pulled a skillet from the hanging above.

"My son wants pancakes and bacon. Surely you wouldn't want the fatty food?" It wasn't often Regina she got to serve her friend a healthy dose of sarcasm. But when she was able to she provided a healthy helping.

The thought of tantalizing and greasy food was appealing to the blonde. What was the point of looking like a supermodel without the stringent diet? But in honesty she needed something on her stomach to help the news detective Nova had given to her. "This morning I think we all need something… special." Kathryn commented hoping her friend received the cryptic message.

Grabbing a large mixing bowl. Then the eggs and milk from the fridge along with flour, sugar, vanilla and her whisk. Regina looked toward Henry and was thankful her son was more enthralled with being mommy's helper. As his small fingers attempted to twist off the vanilla cap. "Bad news from Nova?" The blonde smiled inwardly, knowing her friend had indeed received the message. The brunette cracked the eggs and added them to the bowl as the furrow in her brows deepened. "What was determined?" She asked pouring a measured amount of flour into the bowl.

"That there will be an investigation into your Buffy the happiness slayer. And Hope as well as its employees. Past, present and future." Kathryn said hinting at Cora without actually saying Cora for Henry's sake.

"So is it safe to assume. Nova believes 'Buffy' is a part of this."

"Regina. Regina. Regina stop your spraying batter all of the counter." Her best friend laughed attempting to wipe the pancake batter from her forehead and Henry's. Who only seemed to giggle harder at his mother's scowl as she apologized. "Yes she is considered the main suspect. Do you know a man named Reginald Gold?"

"Sure Emma said something about him and he used to work on the hospital board. He and my mother were good friends at one point."

"He is being investigated as well." Kathryn looked sheepish as she looked at her friend. "When are you going to tell Emma?"

"Henry go watch cartoons and I will call you when breakfast is ready."

The small brunette looked at his mother curiously. Then to his aunt before he shrugged happily, hopping down from the stool as he trotted into the living room. "Kat how am I supposed to tell the young woman that I love, my mother, possibly her future mother in-law is trying to _kill_ her." Regina whispered vehemently.

"Regina best friend moment." The CEO said scooting off her seat as she made her way around the island to take the bowl from the doctor. "This may be about Emma but Cora has been after you for years. The more you stood up to her the more she fought back. Regina this is about your mother and yourself. And Emma… unfortunately found her way in the middle. Think about it Reg. If you want to do this you two are a team. You need to tell her."

"I don't want to."

"But you will and I know how you can do it. I have the perfect solution."

(X)

"I want her gone!" Cora hissed over the phone to Gold as she flipped the papers on her husband's desk, searching for a hospital document. "She didn't die in the car accident. So fix your fucking mistake. I want her gone and even Zelena is having second thoughts."

"Have you ever thought maybe she doesn't want her gone? I am getting a strange sense of déjà vu. Cora I feel like we have been here before. I refuse to take responsibility for Daniels death. You blackmailed me."

"If you don't do this I will make your life a living hell. How is that lovely wife of yours by the way?"

"Cora you wouldn't dare…"

"I want this blonde gone. Make it happen or you won't have to worry about your wife or her new baby!"

(X)

Regina's pocket felt heavy as she jostled the box in her pocket. To say her nerves were on end were putting it lightly. Kathryn had blown her away with the surprise she had planned for Emma and Regina's last afternoon-night together. Not to mention she had to finally tell her girlfriend about her mother. And the fact she could leave Hope to pursue furthering her education elsewhere considering she had been accepted everywhere. The elevator dinged to the third floor and Regina sighed as she stepped out of the metal box.

"Good afternoon Doctor Mills."

"Hello Sarah. Is Emma in her room?"

"Yes ma'am but I warn you she isn't in the best mood. I am not sure why but I deem seeing you should brighten her day."

"Yes… thank you Sarah." Regina smiled to the woman. She knew why Emma was in a bad mood. Kathryn had believed making excuses and ignoring her phone calls would build the anticipation between them. But the surgeon had a feeling it wouldn't matter. Emma would still be angry thanks to her pride. But it was also something the brunette had grown to love about her partner.

Her heels clicked as she approached the door and raised her hand to knock. "Regina if I can have a moment?" Came a voice that grated the woman's nerves.

"Mother," she hissed as she turned to face the woman that drove her insane. "Sure mother what can I do for you?"

"Office… now."

(X)

Emma scrolled through her phone. All day she had been checking text messages, social media and listening to voice messages left by universities. But the only thing on her mind was wondering why Regina had chosen their last day they were supposed to spend together, ignoring her. Opening her message app she shot her blonde ally a quick message. It had stunned the student how close she and Kathryn had become since she started dating the brunette.

 **Hey blondie what's up with Regina? Why is she ignoring my calls?**

 **K: What do you mean? She is perfectly fine.**

 **Fine my ass! What's up with her?**

 **K: Wait she isn't there yet?**

 **What do you mean? Not here yet.**

Dots appeared on the screen as Kathryn typed her response. But as quickly as the dots came they vanished. Leaving Emma to huff as she allowed her head to hit the pillow in frustration. In truth Emma was growing anxious. She needed to see the surgeon. Sarah had worked her over today just so her leg was strong enough for her to walk around. She couldn't walk fast but something was better than nothing right? But that wasn't the only thing she wanted to tell Regina she wanted to tell her she had been accepted into the schools of her dreams. That the letters she received weren't accurate. Nervousness crept up her spine as she allowed her thoughts to sink in.

With her being accepted to multiple schools. That meant she didn't have to stay at Hope she could walk away if she wanted to. But did she want too? Could she leave Henry and Regina? Especially with everything that was happening with people wanting her dead? She really needed Regina to settle her thoughts and ease her mind.

Her message alert dinged and she brought her phone to look at the text.

 **K: She is in conference with Cora the happiness slayer. Nice name by the way. She is coming to see you afterward fear not my blonde mini. PS be nice. I like you but I love Regina**

The blonde friend always had a way of making Emma feel better even when she didn't want to. Kathryn and Ruby were the same in that manner. If Cora had Regina in her grasp one thing could be determined. The brunette was in trouble.

(X)

"Have a seat my daughter."

"I'll stand but thank you. Well… It seems you have made yourself at home in father's office." The brunette said noting how comfortable her mother was in her father's seat. The chair that he had worked and slaved for while her mother had simply married into it. Sure Cora had impeccable talent but it was easily overshadowed by her manipulative and demanding ways. "What do you want mother? I do have other plans."

"Might I remind you, that you return to work tomorrow? Or that you're not allowed to see your blonde bimbo once she becomes an intern here? Or period for that matter."

Regina bit back her anger. "Mother you will not speak of her that way. I plan to be with Emma if she will have me. Why can't you see that I finally have hope and happiness after Daniel? To be happy for me for once!" The doctor demanded stepping toward her mother. But the older woman seemed unaffected as she bat her lashes at her daughter.

"You dare step to me? My laws and rules will be obeyed." Cora warned. "But since you want to do things the hard way. Consider repercussions knocking at your door. You won't know when or where. But I promise you will rue the day you betrayed me."

The harsh words made Regina cringe but she wouldn't back down from her mother. Not this time, not with everything at stake. Stepping forward she stared into her mother's eyes, as heat and passion radiated off her skin. She could feel the box pressing into her side, giving her the courage she needed to confront her mother. "I will be with Emma until she wishes me away. And if she doesn't I plan to marry her. Your by-laws be dammed and cursed. I will stand by Emma and that is more than I can say about you."

"So be it Regina," the red-head responded. Waving her daughter and her ill placed words away.

The brunette blew air through her teeth as she turned away from her mother. Hissing at the woman as she strolled toward the door. A smile graced her lips as she looked over her shoulder to the older woman. "Should anything happen to Emma. I'm coming after you. You have no idea what I'm capable of mother."

Cora could appreciate her daughters back bone but not when she was in the cross fire. And not when her daughter was defending someone so inferior. She had gotten rid of Daniel and she would do the same to this Emma Swan.

"If that is what you wish my love. Just remember love is weakness Regina. But if that is what you wish… so be it."

"Good bye mother."

(X)

Regina's heart was heavy as she approached the wooden door to Emma's room. Standing up to her mother had left her feeling exhilarated and tired but the thought of seeing the blonde brightened her attitude. The brunette knocked.

"Come in Regina I know it's you." Emma shouted from in the room. A grin surfaced as she turned the metal handle and pushed the door open. "Ah so your alive?"

The surgeon only smiled at her partner's sarcastic humor. Making her way across the tiled floor to the blonde that stood next to her bed. "What's wrong?" Emma asked dropping her charade as she observed the brunette more thoroughly. "Regina?" The younger woman breathed, limping halfway to Regina as she closed the distance. Bringing her smooth hand to brace against Regina's face. Despite the smile her lover sported.

"Lay with me?"

"I would like nothing else my love." The patient said, stroking the pads of her thumb against Regina's flawless skin. "But first tell me what is wrong Doctor Mills."

The smile on Regina's plump lips faded as she registered the weight of the moment at hand. It was finally time to make her promise known. Time for her to make it official that she and Emma were a team. To make a promise of better things that were to come.

Her fingers slipped around the box as she pulled it from her pocket. The brunette juggled the box in her hand. Before brown eyes locked on green. "Emma we have a lot to talk about. But if you allow me I would like the chance to prove myself. I didn't understand what was in front of me the first time we met. And since we both realized, we want to be together. Nothing has come easily." Emma nodded, offering her own humored smile. They had both shared ups and downs.

"But we made it and we did it together. And that's the way I would like to do everything Emma. We are a team and I want it to always be that way. The good and bad. Henry and I both love you. But if you'll have me I'll promise you never have to be alone. We will be together and weather the storms together." A Cheshire cat grin plastered itself on the doctors' face. As she watched Emma's gaze follow hers to the decorative box in her hand. The front reading Tiffany & Co. "It's not a wedding ring. But it's a promise ring I thought it appropriate. If you want a weddi…"

Emma closed her lips around Regina's as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Emotion swelled in her chest. She loved this woman and she couldn't dream wanting another. Regina had worked her way into Emma's heart. Replacing the place Lily once occupied, not that she could ever replace the brunette. But Regina managed to make that void feel smaller and smaller. Until it didn't hurt anymore. The doctor had made her feel wanted and like she mattered. Made Emma feel like she could live, love and trust again.

"It's perfect and I love you." Emma cried happily, chuckling against Regina's lips.

"I love you too. But… we do need to talk Emma."

"I know Regina… but not tonight. Tonight I want to love you and show my appreciation." Regina's smile seemed to widen if that was possible. As she removed the ring from the box. Placing it in Emma's eyesight so she could examine the ring.

The band was wide and engraved on the inside. It read 'My beautiful Swan'. The band itself was all black with white letters used to engrave. Along the side were small purple diamonds that decorated either side that led up to the top of the ring. Where a regular diamond sat in the middle of two mauve diamonds. Regina had wanted purple stones to remind Emma of her when she looked at her hand.

Regina pulled her lover into a kiss as she slid the ring onto Emma's wedding finger. "Spend the night with me. I love you so much my Swan. You have made my life so fulfilling. I just wish I could give you half of what you given to me and Henry."

"No my Queen. You don't know how you have affected me. Thank you for loving me when I was scared to love myself." Emma responded slipping her fingers between Regina's as she continued kissing her chastely. Leading her toward her body. That she had, had cleaned and changed. After she convinced the nurses to let her shower. "Let me show you my appreciation."

 **I wanted to start by saying sorry it took so long. But I suffered a month with no motivation and brainfreeze every time I tried to write. But I finally have motivation now that I am not doing a lot of fluff scenes. Next chapter should be fun with the interns and fellowship students finally coming. Will Emma stay? Will she go? Aren't you guys loving Kathryn! And don't you guys love how Regina stood up to her mother. Despite Cora and Gold wanting Emma dead. It's amazing how both parents want different things for their daughter. And when will the truth come out about Gold and Cora. So many questions so little time.**


End file.
